Inbetween All The Crazy
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: Studying their newest member, sitting alone in the corner, so cold and angry, yet weighed down by an air of deep sorrow that Mira's heart clenched tightly at the sight. No one should be that sad. Erza lifted her head to the barmaid standing next to her, eyeing the hand outstretched questioningly, a pause filling the air between them, and then Mira smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."
1. Chapter 1

**After a lot of editing, I have finally got to a point where I feel pretty confident about putting this up again and l** **ike the tags say, this is a Mira/Erza story so if people are here hoping for Jerza, sorry to disappoint, but I'm sure there are plenty of stories out there so go read them instead. This will follow some of the story arcs but obviously with differences and I shall strive to keep the personality's the same, albiet with some minor tweaks to some characters.**

 **Right, I think that pretty much explains everything. I don't own Fairy Tail, and if there are still any mistakes, I apologise for as I don't have a Beta.**

 **Happy reading. (For like, the third time)**

* * *

The doors to the guild building burst open and those inside turned to see Fairy Tail's main team enter; having finally returned from their latest mission Gray gave a smile to Levy who was sitting closest, emerging from her novel to see them pass, returned the gesture before getting back to her book, leaving him and the others to carry on further into the main area.

"Welcome home you guys,"

The dark haired man moved to the bar, greeted by Mira who welcomed them back with a smile, leaving Wendy and Juvia to take the table in the middle still chatting happily to themselves; normally if it were any other female, the blue-haired water mage would have been distant and uninterested in getting to know them, having deemed them all potential rivals for her beloved's affections, despite having been told time and time again that no other woman felt anything other than brotherly love towards the ice maker, she still wouldn't listen and so to save arguments they left her to it.

In fact, the only person she was nice to of the same gender was Wendy, because in her eyes, the sky Dragonslayer was far too young to think of romance to try to make any sort of move on her man; something the young girl found gross when she learned of the reason why the ex-Phantom Lord member was the least hostile to her only.

"So how was the mission?"

Gray gave a weary groan, taking one of the stools dotted along the bar, smiled gratefully at the glass of water she had the considerate foresight to already put down in front of him, snagging it and taking a relieved sip.

"Long."

The white-haired woman made a noise of agreement, he wasn't wrong, when it came to taking the job, the timeframe estimated roughly about a week, they had been away for almost a fortnight and so whoever it was they were up against must have been tougher than they thought.

"Did you manage to catch the guy?"

The ice wielder nodded, still looking tired. "Of course. It wasn't that he was powerful, just a tricky little bugger to find and once he realised we were on to him, he took to the ground, giving us the slip until we reached the next town."

Mira's brow cocked at that, "The next town?" He glanced at her, having picked up her curiousness and placed his glass on the counter. "Guy had the ability to create holes underground, turned out he had an entire network of tunnels ranging from one town to another, hence why hardly anyone saw him prior to the robberies and after; and by that time he had already made off with the stolen goods."

"Must have sucked," both turned to find Cana sitting next to them, it surprised neither to see the bottle of Whiskey tight in her hand as he nodded, annoyance at the chasing they had done simply to beat him to his destination resurfacing. "Got that right," his entire back was aching and he winced when the muscles protested; he never wanted to see another sleeping bag for at least three months and to just go home, have a shower and sleep for as long as he could... in no particular order.

"So, how did you know he was ahead of you, if you couldn't find him to begin with?" Turning to Mira, who was gazing around the hall, eyes wandering slowly, the consternation at having spied only three of the seven that made up the guild's strongest beginning to rise, her gaze fell back to Gray, with the question as to the whereabouts of the others on her tongue, paused at the mild grimace on his features when he went to speak, only to be cut short by the sound of a loud boom from outside the guild building. Silence descended over the hall, as one by one those inside turned towards the doors where the source of the noise originated, looks of confusion and caution on their faces, further deepening when another was heard and the groan of tired frustration from the young man in front of her, gave Mira her answer as to who was causing the muted but nonetheless alarming sound.

All eyes remained fixed on the still closed doors, none of them needing to be particularly clever as to know who was making such promising noises of chaos; the distinct absence of a certain pink-haired miscreant could be felt keenly, and not always in the best of ways, so braced for the inevitable destruction that was to follow his impending arrival. Gray rubbed his head, having had enough of their exploits to last him the rest of his life, decided to make a quick getaway and so picked up his glass with the intentions of inhaling what was left and making a break for it, at their table, Wendy was nervously watching the door, trepidation on her young face as beside her, and not caring a single whit, Carla sat unimpressed; Juvia was also in the mindset of not caring, her attention firmly on the darling now sitting shirtless, and if his expression of irritation was anything to go by, had yet to realize it. Cana had resumed her drinking; she was indifferent as long as nobody touched her booze and on the other side of the bar, Mira was now reaching for a pen and paper, already working out just what orders she would need to send to the various companies of Magnolia, inwardly despairing how much their costly and regular bills was keeping the businesses of the town afloat.

A stillness fell over the hall, the noises outside having stopped, the waiting creating a tangible pressure that permeated every inch of the room, and just when they felt like it was going to smother them, they finally heard it.

"FIRE DRAGON **CANONBALLLLL!** "

Bafflement filled the air, the muted but unrecognized spell causing them all to throw confused glances, it wasn't until the foundations trembled and seconds later, the roof above them burst open, allowing a human sized fireball containing their resident pyro to fall through, did comprehension dawn on them that it was entirely made up. Chairs scraped hastily, with those unlucky to be in his landing range quickly fleeing the rapidly descending firebomb, as Natsu cannonballed his way into their midst; halfway down he uncurled his body and spread his arms in a parody of wings, used them in a bid to slow his fall; with it and it seeming to work, as he came to a land on his feet, a smug grin plastered on his face as he did. Standing proudly in the middle of his newly created wreckage, his trademark cackle could be heard clearly as the others slowly emerged from their hidey-holes.

"Didn't see that one coming," Cana muttered, staring at the proud pinkette still laughing madly as from the bar, Gray scoffed, his firmly placed sneer directed at the loser when his vision was suddenly blacked out. Having turned away from cackling fire mage, the resident drunk had then thrown the shirt that landed on her back to its owner, a scowl at his stripping, he hurriedly pulled it over his head, covering his upper torso much to Juvia's dismay.

"HAHAHAHA! Now how's that for an entrance!"

He spun on his feet, hands in the air, cheered wildly to nothing in particular; no doubt the reason for his destructive entrance lay deep inside his brain as the card's mage simply shrugged and resumed her previous activity, leaving the others to watch as he continued to hop about, still elated with glee.

"What the heck is he doing?" Regarding his long-time rival/team-mate; it had been years and yet Gray still could say he hadn't a clue what went on inside the flame throwing moron's head as Mira merely shrugged, feeling that there wasn't a soul alive who could understand the mechanisms of Natsu's inner thoughts, merely observed his antics and it wasn't until he turned to the doors did things take another turn.

"Take that! You plant loving loser!"

* * *

The air within the hall turned deathly still; Wendy yelped and with wide, fearful eyes stared at the double doors that wouldn't be shut for very long, not if the person being mocked was close by, and tried to recall where the older woman had left them before coming here, unknowingly bringing her hand to her mouth and nibbled on her nails. An old habit, one that Carla had tried so many times to break her of; and it had been working, only reverting to it when she felt really nervous and so chewed worriedly, waited tensely for the retribution that was sure to come. Grays' brows arched and he settled back in his chair, also waiting for what came next. Perhaps if he insulted her badly enough, she would kick him across town before his gaze cut to where Cana was now snoozing; a miraculous feat only a hardened drinker could pull off, as Mira's grip on the pen tightened considerably, fingers scrunching the parchment took a steady intake of breath and waited. It was all any of them could really do.

Oblivious what his words had instilled, Natsu continued to jump and hop excitedly; unaware of the danger that was silently, but swiftly approaching.

"Ah-hah… hahahah! I win! I win! I—URK!"

His celebration quickly came to a forced end. Those watching, winced when his body toppled to the ground, face planting the unforgiving floor, his teeth snapped painfully shut earning a whimper which was barely heard as every single set of eyes now trained on his attacker; stood atop his back like a land being conquered, and given just who it was, pretty much might as well have been. Erza glanced down to the flattened Dragonslayer now crushed underfoot, in a last minute assault that had seen the victory he had been lauding, snatched so cruelly from his grasp, her smirk was cold and her eyes triumphant as her land let out a pitiable moan. To another, such a feeble sound would have earned the poor boy some pity, but not with the merciless redhead, whose smirk turned lethal at his distress.

"Not this time flame face … I win."

The last two words, spoken with such finality, brokered no argument. Her words were followed by laughter, the low chuckles rang around the hall, having witnessed his then efforts at dislodging her, Erza watched gleefully as his arms flailed any and all ways limbs physically could; though no matter how hard he tried her body was like steel and he couldn't push her off. Those closest too them, could only sympathize with the unfortunate boy, but that empathy was overshadowed by the terror the crimson-haired womaninspired within them, and as much as they liked him, it would be suicide to try and offer any help. The sharp and rather cruel chuckles also a very good deterrent that had them staying put.

"Has it been like this since the start?" Still observing the spectacle before them, the ice maker heaved a sigh and shook his head, eyeing the way Erza had now taken to flicking the other wizard rather harshly, her slender fingers putting some power behind the snaps and smiling viciously with each yelp her prey made.

"Honestly? No, in fact everything was going well up until flamebrain decided that pissing her off on the way home was just what we needed after a two week chase."

Mira clucked her tongue sympathetically, not that she could truly know what that was like, having given up taking missions despite the many offers from those in the guild and even from the team in front of her; but countles tales and first-hand observations gave her a pretty decent understanding, as her pity for the others grew exponentially.

"All fight's aside, job went well?" She was rewarded with a single nod. "Though it would have been a lot faster if the guy wasn't so dam slippery, but.. it's over with now, and all I want to do is go home and get some rest." His back was killing, and the sooner he got home the sooner he could ignore the likes of the two idiots in front of him as a loud crash saw Erza kicked into the wall across from them; having managed to twist around, Natsu quickly jumped to his feet knowing he had only seconds before she struck, and he was right, a sudden flash of red and his head snapped sharply to the side, her fist colliding with his temple in a lightening fast counter that sent him staggering. The unspoken challenge created the fallout that came next, as both attacked each other with a vigour that could only be found within two highly powerful mages.

"I knew this day would come!" Natsu yelled as he threw himself forwards, eyes wide with delight, his focus solely on the woman front of him. "This is the day I finally beat you, Erza! Now take it like a man and admit defeat!"

Said woman jeered dismissively and he reeled from a heavy slam to his chin, chuckling as he fell back. "Are you sure it's fire you breathe? Because all I'm feeling right now is a lot of hot air,"

Her statement was met with a punch to the stomach that pushed her back a couple of inches, the movement giving the younger man a green light which he took eagerly and soon their scuffle kicked up a notch, with those around once more diving for cover; avoiding the chaotic whirlwind as it sucked in and spewed out chairs... tables... portraits, though nobody was sure how that happened, regarded them from a safe distance as the pair punched and kicked each other. It pleased Mira, who was eyeing the scene warily, at just how far Erza had come; having dismissed their very existences in the early years, had undergone a lot of growth, now not only interacting with those she wouldn't have given a second thought to at one point, but going on jobs with them, even daring to call them something other than trivial nuisances, had reached a point were she could call them friends, though for Natsu there was never a time they were not; even if she didn't think it, he was just waiting for her to see it, and as happy as she was they had found a level to connect on... did it have to be so destructively expressive?

A second hole was borne, this time it was the pink-haired wizard's turn to go flying, a heavy blow to the gut with one well-timed chair swung his way sent him straight through the window, before tossing the now broken chair and strolling over to the bar where Gray had been a silent spectator; giving a fleeting glance to Mira who had resumed tallying up the collateral, lifted her head when the other woman leant against the counter.

"Mira," The barmaid sighed, putting aside her parchment and pen, gifted the inexpressive redhead a mildly exasperated glare. "One day... can either of you go a single day where nothing costly get's blown to bits? The masters getting sick of having to keep replacing things, never mind having anything fancy on show," she watched her face, with the other woman unsure as to whether that was a request or a question when a scoffing noise drew her attention to Gray, who had been listening, snorted loudly, clearly amused by the conversation.

"Come on Mira, that's like asking Happy to stop eating fish; ash for brains can't go a day without breaking stuff, and Erza can't resist the need to beat him up, purely because." He was met with silence as both women stared at him earning a shrug as he reached for his new glass of water, feeling oddly parched, his mouth was full when Erza finally responded, giving her own noise of dismissal and threw him an impassive stare, though didn't refute his statement.

"Says his rival," before her eyes narrowed in slight thought. "Though given how little you seem to be fighting these days, I think it's safe to say that title is rather redundant now." Her tone had turned a little too suggestive for his liking, smile just a tad sharp to be truely genuine and gazed at him with a look of smug composure that made his teeth clank together with caution, watching dubiously as she cast her gaze to the wasteland of half her making, still with more to say.

"But I understand your relief. Given how normally things turn out with your fights, I would be glad of the break as well." Gray fell quiet after that, absorbing her words that Mira knew, were deliberate in their intentions of getting him mad; and sure enough the ice user took the bait, his face contorting into straight out indignation. "Wait! Are you saying I couldn't beat the little hot head!?"

"I'm sure that wasn't what she meant at all. Isn't that _right_ , _Erza."_ Despite the heavy emphasis it seemed the redhead was completely oblivious to barmaids pointed words and the young man's increasing ire, lips pursed before continuing her goading. "I don't know. Perhaps Natsu has decided you are no longer worthy of being called his rival; he does wish to get stronger, and if he has been challenging me more often... where does that leave you,"

Letting her head roll to the side, it was to find two sets of eyes narrowed dangerously. Gray's had dipped with annoyance and reluctant thought, whilst Mira had just outright been shooting daggers for the antagonization she was fostering, when a crash had their seat mate surging to his feet; apparently having made up his mind about something, all traces of exhaustion had disappeared along with his clothes, eliciting a delighted gasp from the corner, his expression dark with determination and rage, fists clenched tight.

"I'll show you who's the strongest! I'm gonna beat that bubblegum headed tiki-torch so bad, he'll forget all about fighting you from now on!"

"Oh yeah!"

Having climbed through the hole to hear the back end of his vow, Natsu laughed and threw his would be challenger a look of sneering disbelief; the smirk on his face portraying his thoughts at the other Wizards statement, but his eyes gleamed brilliantly with the prospect of another fight.

"Big words coming from a guy who can't even win against his own clothes," standing across from them, on the other side, he threw out his arm and waggled his fingers daringly at the scowling dark-haired man, "I'll take you on, _and_ knock those little ice cubes you call brain cells right out that thick head of yours." Before turning his attention back to his previous opponent. "Don't think we're finished yet, either. I'm gonna beat you so hard, you'll be begging for my mercy," then crouching low, he issued them the three challenging words that made everyone cringe.

"Come at me!"

Both Erza and Gray held the other man's stare as silence descended over the hall; having just decided that it was safe, both Wendy and Juvia once more vacated the booth back to safer grounds as on the other side of the bar - admittedly affording her more protection - Mira did her best to dissuade the inevitable. "Think about this ... the master wont be pleased, don't sink to his level, seriously and - oh why do I bother?"

Words having fallen on equally deaf and dumb ears, she watched displeased as the pair flung themselves forwards, charging across the floor and straight towards the excited Dragonslayer who was practically bouncing on his heels with anticipation, the flames he was notorious for igniting and clenched his fists, readying himself. Not to be outdone, Gray brought his arm up, the air around his own fisted hand dropping until a light coat frosted over as by his side, Erza's flared a brilliant green. Time seemed to slow, the duo growing ever closer to his location, the terrible countdown beginning, those around all scrambled as far back as they could, hearts racing and abject fear within their eyes, could only watch from then on as they got within striking distance. Having failed in stopping the oncoming calamity, Mira resigned herself and instead did her best to avoid casualties, leaning over and dragging the unconscious Cana to her side, felt only a small bit of regret when the other woman's body thumped to the floor; but she was a little distracted and so got over it quickly, her grimace redirected back to the nearing storm, hoped they could feel the heavy disproval that projecting from her, and not for the first time, wondered why it was Erza had ever taken their offer of collaborative missions when eight times out of the ten, this was the result.

"Get ready you two, cause here it comes!" Natsu was besides himself, drawing his arm back, the heat mounting as he called upon his signature spell could be felt clearly; Gray and Erza, after closing the gap, began their own attacks, knowing now that there was no stopping them, not until one stood triumphant over the others, gave furtive grins at the mayhem that was undoubtedly coming their way but relished all the same, decided for work together before parting and jumped, coming down at the over eager pinkette.

"Fire Dragon…"

"Ice Make..."

"Aeo-"

 **"What the hell do you little brats think you are doing!?"**

* * *

The sudden thunderous voice that cracked the air, startled each participant deeply, and everyone winced when Gray's ice magic veered off course, missing the target, his ice fist slamming into Erza's stomach taking the the redhead firmly off guard who doubled over from the unexpected blow, with the small sphere of energy she had accumulated in her palm flying free, smashing into Natsu's face, the pair going down quickly leaving Gray standing over them in stark shock. But not for long; peeved at having been bested - even if it was unintentional, Erza's leg kicked out and the ice creator yelped when the back of his knee folded, sending him crashing down, adding himself to the small heap that lay pathetically on the floor.

"Master."

The diminutive man, having appeared from nowhere and was stood glaring at them with a face that could give competition to a raincloud, turned to where Mira beamed cheerfully up at him, his own face instantly morphing into a jovial smile as he could never resist when receiving such a gesture from one of the sweetest people he knew, promptly turned his attention back to the people in the middle, expression turning stony when Natsu glared peevishly up from the pile

"Hey, old man! What's the big idea? I was finally ready to beat these two and you had to go ruin it with your shouting!" A dismissive snort drew his focus and scowled as Gray quickly got to his feet, avoiding the legs of the woman still frowning darkly at him, eyed the impulsive firebreather, an indulgent smirk laced with weighty condescension greeting him, "Get real, you pyro prat, I was about to make mincemeat of the both of you and you know it." Before the smirk gave way to a pained yelp and found Erza getting to her feet, an equally as derivative snort leaving her lips as she dusted herself off and lifted her eyes, a sharp smile and amber orbs shining with predacious mirth.

"I find that rather hard to believe, considering you can't even seem to gain a decisive win over ashtray there. What hope do you _ever_ have of beating me?" Her words served to rile both of them, and Makarov's frown deepened when they broke into arguing; their loud squabbles filling the stunned silence, too distracted to see the ire they were drawing from the man above.

" **WILL YOU MORONS SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

His high volume demand gaining the desired affect, with not a single sound coming from any below, heaved a sigh once he finally had the peace he was looking for, before shifting his gaze towards the battered hall; the trio watched nervously as he did his assessment, all too slowly dragging the tension out to further highlight their actions and shame before he finally came upon the guilty party themselves.

"You three."

It was amazing how quickly they went from brazen to bashful, Gray's demeanour shifted, hands in pockets he kept his eyes firmly trained on the ground, Erza had chosen to try and take a more dignified stance, with her back up straight, arms folded across her chest, though still failed to find the courage to meet his eyes and Natsu was looking sheepish; though still held his cheerful smile and chuckled weakly.

"Aw come on gramp's, it was just a bit of fun." If the situation wasn't as tense as it was, the steam coming from his ears might have almost been funny, but as it was the younger man nonchalant attitude had only served to annoy the master more, who then brought his arms around his back to reveal to them what it was he had been carrying.

"Complaints already?"

Makarov turned to Wendy, who looked a little frightened to have his attention, but couldn't help inquire at the official looking missives he had clenched tightly in his fist, her better than normal eyesight giving her the advantage to see, as the older man scoffed but nodded "Exactly right, young lady. It seems gratitude for a job well done, can only get you so far... not when miscreants like these are doing said job."

She went to reply, but a hand on her shoulder had her turning to find Juvia shaking her head, a mildly imploring look on her face, the younger girl took the silent advice and instead resumed watching the scene in front of her play out. She wasn't too sure if any of those were for her; as far as she knew she hadn't done anything to warrant a complaint, but her uncertainty led her to listen carefully just in case, regarding the threesome that most definitely had earned their fair share with sympathy.

Makarov took the higher ground advantage to observe the troublesome pests thoughtfully. Why was it always them? A fleeting glance towards the muted redhead who had remained quiet and still yet to look his way, he had been overjoyed when she had decided to integrate more with those around her, often thanking Mira's influence in making that happen as he still held his suspicions that she would have kept to herself even to this day, and was more thrilled when she had chosen to work with others rather than just stay alone; but he thought for sure she would have been the iron hand that kept them in line, much like Ikaruga with her words, Erza would have had no problem knocking sense into them, firmly curbing their childish antics, not join in, didn't they know how much stress they caused him?

"Fullbuster, I have a letter here depicting the public indecency you inflicted upon the poor villagers," Gray looked abashed for a few seconds, before lifting a hand lackadaisically, his expression just as causal, "To be fair gramps; those people were rather old-" being cut off by a raging Makarov who was glaring thunder at him. "Old age has nothing to do with it, you dam fool! You wandered into the middle of a purifying ceremony … without anything on!"

Hearing him speak of Gray's absolute nudeness, brought an all-out blush over Juvia's face who spent the next minute picturing the image. His confident strides among all those undoubtedly adorning faces, as he graced them with his loveliness. Just thinking about it was too much excitement and a loud crash had both Wendy and Carla turning to find the water witch flat out on the floor, her stargazed face staring up at the ceiling, but her mind was still miles away.

"Juvia?"

"His Adonis body, in such a state of pure holiness, beloved is now twice blessed," unsure as to what to say, the young girl lifted her gaze to her partner who merely shrugged with indifference, when it came to the older woman's fanatical obsession with the ice maker, it really was a stab in the dark at just how wild those thoughts could be, and such a formidable picture was enough to deter her from even attempting as the Exceed promptly turned away, imploring Wendy to do the same, leaving the older woman to her fantasies; ones which grew more uncensored the longer Makarov raged.

"You Natsu, you blundering idiot, terrified an entire group of children when offering to save their cat," ' _Well that doesn't sound so bad.'_ Mira mused inwardly, but was corrected a moment later when said pinkette stomped his feet, a noise of protest leaving his lips and frowned sullenly. "Oh come on! I got it down didn't I? No harm done and-OW! What was that for?" Throwing a glare Erza's way as she brought her hand down from slapping the back of his head; having recalled the small brats running and screaming in fear at the large plume of fire that incinerated the tree, smirked which only made him more annoyed.

"Seeing how the cat jumped well before you 'saved it' defeats the purpose of you even bothering at all. Now thanks to you, that village has lost tree... and it was a very nice looking one an all, so, shame on you." It seemed the master didn't take too kindly to her rebuke, rounding on her so fast it left her with no time to speak, and could do nothing but stare as he brought his ire down on her.

"That's a fine thing coming from you, don't you think? Little miss 'eat all the leaves from the sacred grove and run away before you got caught' only you did get caught, didn't you, hence the next bloody complaint."

* * *

From her place behind the bar, Mira watched with disappointment as whatever dignity Erza tried to maintain vanished completely at her own transgression; shoulder's slumping, the redhead wilted now a lot more contrite at her actions, but still remained stubbornly silent as the barmaid silently cursed Natsu and his influencing bad habits, though knew it wasn't all down to the reckless young man, so promised to get the rest of that little story out of the other woman later. For now, though, merely kept her disproving gaze on the darkly pouting redhead, all too aware of the masters piercing stare.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Finally, she lifted her gaze to meet his, mulling on what she could say that would get him off her back, was torn between trying to defend herself and knowing she didn't have a shot but still felt rankled at the look of chastisement, knowing he had lumped her on with those two morons and felt insulted he would even think that little of her. She hadn't even intended on going near the tree at first, coming across it was content to simply carry on her way, but dam the smell was just too enticing for her not to stop, curiously at the start, but then figured since no one was around, couldn't hurt to simply taste one. That was where things got slightly out of hand, and she did feel bad afterwards... just not enough to flee the scene once the crime had been committed. But it wasn't as if she was alone, she had an accomplice, only the son of a bitch wasn't there, leaving her to take the blame and so without much to say, voiced the only words that came to mind when placed on the spot.

"Didn't think anyone would have been around."

Clearly that hadn't been the right thing to say, and shrunk back under the absolute look of rage her offhanded confession inspired, a thought to his blood pressure before remembering her own unfortunate position, chose to look anywhere but up once more. Having been sucked into the dressing down, Mira jumped slightly and looked as Cana slowly staggered to her feet; recalling having pulled the other woman across said nothing as the brunette pushed herself up, still groggy and was about to ask why she had been on the floor, only to pause at the sound of silence. Even to a drunk, the tension must have been noticeable and looked around before coming across the trio on the middle of the room, looking all kinds of sorry, was momentarily confused but it soon cleared when she spied the master looking displeased and soon it all came to her, as an amused smirk followed and she reached behind her, snagging the nearest bottle - she didn't care what, - slapped away the hands trying to take it from her, stepped out of Mira's reached and popped it open, returning her focus to the show up front with a more cheerful demeanour.

"That's no excuse to strip nearly a full tree bare of its leaves... do you know just how much that thing cost, you little pest, you an-" he abruptly cut short his tirade, looking resigned and heaved a tired sigh; those below looked as he shook his head, and mumbled under his breath something not even heightened hearing could pick up, as with a deep inhale, he returned his gaze to those on the floor.

"But I suppose it's pointless trying to teach you horrors anything. Nothing ever goes into those empty little noggins, and these," he brought his hand up so they could all see the missives, "Will always be coming no matter what. The most important thing is that you have all returned safe, even if the mission was easy, you can never take for granted what happens when you leave those doors; so to hell with the councils grumbles, they don't mean a dam thing." the papers lighting up within his clenched fist as Natsu was the first to cheer, earning a small tug from the older wizards lips and he dropped them, allowing the pinkette to scoop them up, shoving them into his mouth with gusto.

"Though if you are going to eat grass like a deer, please do so in a place that isn't precious to an entire population who depend on them, please." Erza's jaw dropped, and stared at the older man, stark shock at having just been compared a wildlife creature as beside her Natsu's boisterous cackles rang loud in their ears and levelled the highly amused mage a venomous glare, feeling her indignation rise.

"Like you're any different." Her ire didn't lesson at the gratingly smug look he gifted her when his chuckles subsided, looking for once, not the idiot they pegged him for, "That's because I eat fire, always endlessly cool to look at; you, however, eat dirt and plants, that makes you exactly the deer the old man said you were." Holding his gaze, the sheer nerve he had at making fun of her had actually pushed all thought from her mind and unable to form a coherent defence, fell back onto the only solution left when the power of speech failed.

Natsu's vision blackened when she leapt forwards and smashed her fist firmly into his face, manic indignation clear on her angered features, he tumbled to the floor, before pouncing and a series of pained cries followed as she latched onto his arms, yanking them back mercilessly, determination for his submission and tears, proceeded to beat on him until his pleas for forgiveness rang through the air; ignoring the act of violence going on under him, Makarov's regular grin soon found its way to his lips, and the atmosphere turned jovial as he wiped away the soot staining his fingers, glanced to the crowed beneath him,

"And how do we show those stuffed shirts what we think of their griping?" This time he laughed at the ruckus that followed his rhetorical question, as before long the entire hall was overcome with a cacophonous symphony as the members began celebrating. The reason? There didn't need to be one, as notorious as the guild was for its budding success rate, it was also gaining a reputation for being the most disruptive and chaotic with there needing no particular agenda for either party or fight as Mira gazed around the now jubilant guildhall, her attention was drawn to the two permanent residents of the bar after Cana, and giving a brief glance to the ground where Erza was still wailing on the poor younger man, moved to resume her chores.

* * *

"Get the hell off, will ya!" Natsu yelped loudly as his arms strained within her unyielding grip, feeling his muscles pull, knew he was going to be sore tomorrow and tried moving again only to wince as the taut arm gave off an uncomfortable twinge. His curses didn't deter her either, from burning her hair off all the way down to bothering her each and every time she came into the guild, she just laughed; saying he wouldn't get close enough to her hair before she kicked his arse and he already did bother her in the guild so his threats were empty, as his swears soon turned into whines and feeling as though he couldn't get any more pathetic, she let him go and watched as he slumped flat out on the floor; arms aching like mad, it was a while before he rolled over, eyes finding hers and glared crabbily.

"I'm going to beat the ever loving crap out of you." The utter condescension that rolled off her in waves, did little to mask his frustrations, as she eyed how his fists clenched ready to strike, darting back to meet his gaze, "Not that the twenty or odd so times have taught you anything, but if you think you can, then bring it on, ashtray."

His teeth clenched with the unquestionable certainty in her tone that he had no chance. Of course he knew that but it never stopped him before, and who knew, perhaps he might even get lucky and so flipped himself up and charged. Maybe if he rushed her, she would be too taken aback and he could finally get his win. Watching as he ran at her, she chuckled under her breath, would he ever learn? And slid her foot back, ready for his attempt that would inevitably end in him back on the ground, when an interruption in the form of a flying blue cat halted their rematch.

* * *

"Natsuuuuu!"

Rearing back, the pink-haired man blinked as his partner flew in front of him, the felines expression was much like his name and was grinning like a cat possessed, the reason lay firm within his paws as he thrust the large fish in front of his face to show his best friend what he had. "Look Natsu." Quickly getting over his surprise, Natsu relaxed completely, grinning with just as wide a smile, not minding the stench as Erza eyed the fish distastefully, it's glossed over eyes gazing at her vacantly, shuddered with repulsion as he continued to praise the cat on his treat.

"Lucy made sure to get the biggest one on the stall for me,"

"You carried that thing all the way up here buddy? You getting stronger?" The small cat nodded, still captivated by his meal, gave it a look of dreamy adoration. "Lucy must have been feeling generous," turning to where Erza still held her disdainful regard, folded her arms as she gave the cat a long stare, "Usually she only ever goes on about her rent; so the fact she got you something must mean she either no longer has to worry about it, or finally cares about you."

"Hey!" Ignoring the outcry on his behalf, her gaze lowered back onto the fish, another unpleasant shiver that turned into a small look of thought that had the wariness in his gut bubble, proving to be right when she smirked seconds later. "As for him carrying such a large weight back here; should you be so surprised. He does, after all, carry you on a daily basis, and such a heavy load has no need for comparison." It didn't escape him how she let her gaze linger on the fish during those last few words, before cutting back to him, the infuriatingly smug quirk of her lips that set him off once it finally fell into place.

"You calling me a Trout!"

The smirk deepened.

"Well you did call me a deer, I think it was only fitting I should return the sentiments. Wouldn't you agree?" Laughing at his outraged look as he fumed irately and reaching out, moved Happy aside, the little cat looking startled but complying, hovered questioningly only to blink when Natsu continued his run and earlier plan of attacking.

"Oh, Natsu, I forgot. Lucy got you something to." Though said as an afterthought, to the Dragonslayer, it could have been the greatest thing ever spoken and with that all thoughts of retaliation firmly came to an end. Rolling her eyes at the instant look of distracted glee that had taken hold, he pivoted on his heel to face the cat, excitement at the upcoming delicacies, bombarded the small feline with questions.

"Really? What kind? Is it good … is it tasty, how much is there, will I like it - No! It doesn't matter. Food is food and it is mine. Happy, let's go!" With that she watched as grabbing the cat by his tail, Natsu raced towards the doors, the poor feline flapping behind like a kite did his best to cling to the fish dangerously close to slipping from his paws and into the face of someone unexpecting."

"NATSU! MY FISH! NATSU, WAIT, IT'S GONNA FALLLL!" Listening to the pleas slowly die down as they vanished into the night, Erza was left now rather alone and despite its grotesque appearance, the fish had actually made her pretty hungry so turned and headed for the bar where she slid into the nearest chair, not waiting long before she was soon greeted by a warm smile and gentle crystalline eyes.

* * *

"Hello Erza."

The redhead nodded and Mira glanced to the empty spot before her, and quickly made her way into the backroom; having known the other woman's singular order by instinct, returned not long after with a full cake that she placed on the counter, Erza's stare turned dreamy at the sight of such a treat, eyes twinkling at the delectable confectionary with a gaze comparable to Happy's. "You have my gratitude, as always."

Mira smiled as she watched how Erza continued to gaze at the cake with avaricious anticipation. Fork in hand, was ready to attack the heavenly food and leave not a crumb behind when she vaguely heard Mira speak. "I take it you heard about the storm that ravaged Hargeon this weekend," not sure why a weather report was necessary, not when she was about to indulge herself so gratuitously, gave the barmaid a mild frown but nodded, before quickly getting back to her current task and went to take a piece when Mira cut in again,

"I only mentioned it because of its severity," knowing there wasn't a way to get the peace she craved, not with an overly social barmaid anyway, let the fork drop before giving the snowy-haired woman her attention; using all the willpower she had not to inhale the glorious cake that tempted her "Is that right?" Mira nodded, unfazed at the slight edge to her tone at having been disturbed and continued to chatter on, still with her infuriating smile. "I also figured you might be interested to know, that because of such terrible conditions, all deliveries and shipments had to be cancelled due to inaccessible routes, and..."

Her words became white noise as Erza let her mind tune out the other woman's speech. It wasn't that she was doing it intentionally, normally she enjoyed what Mira had to say; but one of the curses (in her honest opinion) about having such a social job, done by one with an equally as friendly personality, was that she tended to pick up the most inconsequential rabble (human and conversation topics alike) that she seemed to think just fascinating, and whether that was down to the requisite of barkeeping, either way she sometimes bored the crap out of her, and as much as she cared for the other woman greatly, she didn't care for the time wasting nonsense Mira was so fond of; like right now, and managed to jarr herself back into the conversation in time to hear the bombshell the smaller woman had obviously saved until the last second.

"... It's with that, I was only able to make one last cake."

Watching the redhead's gaze shoot up, smiled just the tiniest bit viciously. She knew Erza hadn't been listening, there was a lot more to being a barmaid than simply pouring drinks, no matter what the other woman might think, and the nature of the job allowed her to interact with and in turn study peoples habits, to see what made them tick, and having been one of only two people fortunate enough to know the redhead more intimately, had made a point to study all she could, so now was confident in the little tells the other woman gave to know that she had lost focus most likely at the start of the conversation, with some mistakenly attesting the concentration as a sign of her listening carefully, but the narrowed eyes, and slight quirk to her mouth (always the left side) told Mira she might as well have been talking to the barstool for all the good her breath was being wasted. Only now it looked like she was regretting not having paid more attention, and so continued to smile sweetly at the look of disbelief, touched with the beginnings of panic etched onto the redheads face.

Silence stretched between them, with Mira still cheerfully staring - waiting, and Erza internally debating on whether she was being serious or not. It wouldn't have been the first time the takeover mage had played a trick on her when she was been caught not listening, and the saccharine grin on the barmaids face was almost daring her to ask the question tipped on her tongue. But she wasn't falling for that. Gullible at times she might have been, the one thing she knew perfectly was a trap, and this right here was clear baiting and so very carefully nodded.

"I see... and do you know when the next delivery will be?" Brows arched at the remarkably calm response, Mira pursed her lips and shrugged blithely, her nonchalance to the problem yet another insult and sucked through her teeth, something Erza knew to be deliberate. "Ye to be confirmed unfortunately."

"Indeed it is." Neither spoke after that, Mira observing the crimson-haired woman quietly with Erza doing her best to maintain a calm outlook, even if she was dying miserably on the inside, as before long it seemed her docile reaction wasn't what the barmaid had been expecting and with a small pat to her arm, offered one last gentle smile before moving to tend to the people on the other side; her departure finally allowing Erza to release the small whimper she had been holding and slumped in her chair, eyes falling to the intact cake now on the endangered list, its thick sugary frosting and melting insides torturing her with each delicious inhale, pondered how on earth she was going to get by this hellish situation, a few minutes of serious contemplation when it hit her.

Mira, finishing serving Max, looked when movement had Erza rising to her feet, cake dish in hand the barmaid blinked when she then proceeded towards the main doors without a look back, only remembering her voice when the redhead was almost out the doors. "Where are you going?" Turning to find Mira staring quizzically and with a look at spoke volumes to her intelligence, something she noted the demon did not look happy about, but what did she expect, and lifted the dish a little. "I have to protect this, and until I know exactly when there will be more, this might be the last you see of me for a while."

…

..

"Erza get back here." Mira watched as the redhead, after a brief stare off, sighed but slunk back to her seat, sat hunched, eyes lingering on the Victoria sponge now only spared by distracted moroseness, the smaller woman couldn't help but shake her head. Any other day and that vow might have been taken seriously, but when it came to cake, Erza was as likely to break that oath as quickly as she broke bones and knew that it would be and hour to two at the most, before she came back with an empty dish and feelings of regret, so figured she would save her the trouble now rather then waste so much time on the inevitable.

"Cheer up," Mira spoke sometime later, when the last of the customers had been served and she found some spare time, made her way back to Erza who had yet to look away from the cake that hadn't been touched since being brought out, slowly lifted her sullen gaze to the snowy-haired barmaid who had the nerve to still be peppy in her presence, "the days will go faster then you think."

Staring at her optimistic face, Erza's once miserable expression morphed into a scowl and she glared peevishly. "How can you say such a thing? Each day will be a living hell, and - where are you going?" Having grown exasperated by the dramatics, Mira drifted away again, leaving a wide eyed Erza to watch her go, before finally scoffing and slumped back in her seat grumpily, "... Like she understands anyway," eyes falling back onto the succulent cake with its all creamy goodness and melt in the mouth crumbliness and dam it all! This was agony! How anyone had the fortitude to resist such decadent temptation was a stronger person than she, as already this was killing her and it hadn't even been a hour, before sitting straight upright, a victorious smile cracking her lips as inspiration hit and began searching for the one person who could help.

"Gray."

* * *

Having been accosted no sooner had the celebrations began, the ice creator had found himself with his own set of problems, namely the unwanted amorous attentions from one very persistent water witch who, after trapping him in the booth, had slowly been inching closer no matter how much he moved back and soon was pressed up against him seemingly oblivious to his attempts at dissuading her, had never felt a more overwhelming sense of relief at the sound of his name and turned to where Erza was calling him; her face pinched as she took in his predicament - judging his situation coldly before looking back to Juvia who was scowling darkly at the redhead and shrugged, before boosting himself over the side before the blue-haired woman could utter a word and crossing the floor to where Erza sat waiting, curiosity at what she could want, stopped harshly when the flash of silver came his way and arched his body to avoid the sharp end of the kitchen blade that was thrust at him,

"What the hell?"

Shooting her a withering glare, one that didn't register, Erza didn't say anything to the sudden act of apparent aggression and turned away from him, back to the cake before her, as he waited for elaboration as to what she wanted, feeling a prickle of annoyance at her continued silence. "Well, what do you want?" Giving the cake a final stare, she tilted her head back to him, "Cut this for me." Silence fell as he slowly dropped his gaze to the confectionary below; his irritation turning up a notch at the trivial demand and went to refuse, but the wicked gleam that flashed within her eyes had the same sharpness as the blade she had no trouble waving about, and not wanting to be on the wrong end of either, heaved a sigh and grabbed the knife - taking care to handle the hilt, moved next to her, only to pause as he took in the cake with a frown that rapidly turned into disgust.

"Is that Vanilla?" His mood didn't lift any at the happy nod she gave at his question; eyes softening, she eyed the treat with adoration, the same sentiments he did not share and so dropped the knife before turning away, he'd gladly take a molesting from Juvia and went to walk when a hand gripping his shoulder held him fast. "Dam it, Erza! You know I hate the smell of Vanilla," her expression remained unchanged to his plight. "I know; which I precisely why I need your help with this, I need a person who won't be enticed by such delights."

Her statement earned an amused snort, and he sighed again knowing there wasn't a way out of it, so taking up the blade resumed his earlier stance, doing his best to ignore the smell playing havoc with his sinuses, went to cut the horrible food only to flinch when Erza - having decided to oversee his efforts - nearly took his ear off when she yelled right next to him.

"Gently! And cut it small, I need to conserve the rest until this unfortunate disaster has passed," he had no clue what she was talking about, and frankly didn't wish to, it was bad enough when flamebrain blabbed off tangent, trying to work out the landmine of the woman next to him was just asking for a head implosion, resuming the conversation from her previous declaration.

"Like anyone's going to be as suicidal as to try something that stupid... remember Chickentiger?"

Not particularly, even with such a ridiculous name, nothing came to light, she only remembered the fiend who had the sheer gall to not only touch her cake, but even gave it out as a Sunday Special; back when she never bothered coming to the hall except for job requests, the master - the only person she would willingly give her time of day to, had informed her of a tour that was soon to be arriving that promised a cake unlike any cake made within the bakeries of Magnolia, according to the articles in the newspaper, the cake had been created by a pastry chef who had come all the way from Bellum to promote his new book and was giving away free samples. This had brightened her day considerably, only for the light to fade when she realized the job she had recently accepted, would take her out of Magnolia during the dates the chef was too arrive and if anyone was to speak of the monumental sulk she had upon receiving such devastating news, would have denied everything and killed them for witnessing such weakness, and for daring to speak about it, but as it was none of it mattered anymore, the fact of it was she wasn't getting that cake, until Makarov, having seen the immense disappointment in her eyes, offered to go in her place.

To this day, she didn't think there was another she held with such admiration, and so with that she left for her mission extremely happy, her thoughts often wandering to what type of cake it would be; hours she would spend happily imagining the mouth-watering ingredients that would transform into the 'sinfully devilish' cake that would surely define all cakes, so when the time came for her to return and she admitted that she might have been a tad impatient along the way, it was to return to the guild and find a ruefully apologetic Makarov who had been the one to break it to her that the cake she had spent so long fantasising over, had been sold as a half price Sunday special.

It was very rare for those of the guild to see an emotion that hadn't been apathetic disinterest; having gone for so long an extremely reserved person, anything more would have required energy that she felt they didn't deserve, and yet, as she rounded on the culprit, the shaking girl that had egregiously wronged her and knew it, for the pallor of her skin had turned ghostly white, not only did she make an exception to that creed, but also gave a response befitting the crime she had committed.

The master had been disappointed, but she could care less, and whilst she had paid for the roofs damage, had refused to apologise when she ejected the other girl through the ceiling. One slam with her foot and the timid former barmaid was sent careening through the top of the hall, her petrified screams following her down to wherever she landed, it was then Erza left; paying no heed to those eyeing her from their seats like one would a wild animal that had just entered the room, storming from the building into the night not to return for a while, leaving behind group of people feeling very nervous from the unforgiving display they had just seen and one long-suffering master who was eying the new skylight with a weary eye. He had often wondered how it was, a person of Chickentigers' disposition had found her way to a guild of Fairy Tail's calibre, the poor girl had already been a nervous person to begin with and so was amazed she had manged to last the day, and to his surprise had overtime begun to grow as a person and had high hopes she would flourish here; only now that been destroyed in a single act of pettiness by the one person he honestly wouldn't wish on even the most thick-skinned of people, let alone a meek soul like the girl who he was certain would never be returning, and so with a mental thanks to the absent redhead who most likely be even more trying after this, reached around for the membership book, he'd also have to ask for a new barmaid as he scratched the old one from the ledger.

* * *

"There, how's that?"

Gray's voice jarred her from her thoughts and turned to see him presenting his finished work, inspecting the cut slice with a critical eye; despite his complaints the ice maker was somewhat of a perfectionist and so even if he did hate the task he at least strived to do it well, as she eventually gave a nod of approval, though her expression didn't change.

"It's suffice,"

Rolling his eyes at the lacklustre compliment and having had more than enough for the night, he threw down the knife, giving her a mock salute when she looked before he turned and made his way to the door, feeling every inch of the tiredness now washing over him, wanted to make good on his promise of sleeping for days and so had gotten halfway when the sudden chill that had nothing to do with the cold, (he was resistant to it after all) crept down his spine and from experience, knew it could only be one thing.

"Gray, my love … wait for Juvia."

A combination of disinterest and realising this was the only piece she could have, had Erza missing Gray as he bolted for the doors, quickly followed by his dogged shadow as they fled into the darkness, instead giving the soon to be eaten slice her undivided attention, she tuned everything else out and reached out for the strawberry sauce that she religiously had when having cake, her hand groping around before she turned and it was then she discovered the counter empty.

There was no strawberry sauce

That simply would not do, how was she meant to compliment such spongey goodness without the sauce to smother it so? There must have been some mistake, looking up, scanned the room in search of Mira, never too far from her base of operations the handy and sometimes knowledgeable barmaid would surely give her what she sought, but after a once over revealed no sign of the other woman, brought a frown to her lips as she sat back and gave her slice a forlorn glance, it really was pathetically naked and vowing to put an end to its sad bareness, pushed herself up and towards the door that led to the kitchens. Getting close to the door before a voice halted her actions.

"Erza, what are you doing?"

Rounding on the source of the question, Levy shrunk in her seat under the full weight of the rather stern gaze, the book in her hands relaxingly lifting in slight defence and timidly gave the stony redhead a weak smile; the gesture doing nothing to mask the nervousness she still felt even after all these years. Despite having relaxed somewhat in her once unyielding apathy towards the guildmembers, her presence still brought tremors to the bookworm who - also having grown over the years and wasn't as mousy as before, had flashbacks of the very first time they interacted, the meeting bringing her to tears and her anxiety when it came to the older woman had never failed to rise when she was around, as they held each others gazes and then realised she was the one who had spoke, so took a shaky breath.

"Y-you know you can't go behind the counter."

No going behind the counter. That had been the first and foremost cardinal rule anyone with an ounce of self-preservation fanatically adhered to; as she turned and gave the shut door a thoughtful glance, but what she needed lay beyond and if she couldn't find the only person who enforced that stupid rule (rather dictatorially if anyone was to ask her,) and being the only one who was allowed to go through, then how else was she meant to save her cake that was getting more dehydrated the longer she stood here reflecting on that said stupid rule and so with a shrug dismissed the bibliophiles words of caution and proceeded on her way. If her cake was in anyway unsalvageable after this, rules would be the least of anyone's problems, as Levy watched her go before casting a fleeting glance around to see if anyone had noticed her, before exhaling and with only a worried thought to how this all might end if Mira found out, returned to her book and tried hard to feign ignorance from that point on.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Erza cast a perusing gaze around the sacred ground that Mira had deemed off-limit's to all. She was only aware of the main reason as to why the barmaid had banned everyone from entering but in all honesty couldn't see why one person's foolish actions meant that everyone else had to be included, she could have simply barred Cana as the brunette's rather ridiculous trickery got her into that mess and quite frankly her alcoholism was an embarrassing reflection to her as a person, but it wasn't her business... only this, sneaking around like a common thief due to her inability to learn self-control. Stupid woman. A few delicate sniffs and she soon picked up a trail of assorted smells that took her to the back of the room and to a smaller door which she soon discovered, led to the store room and having found the place she was looking for, began her search for the treasured sauce.

Browsing the shelves, rooting through the many bottles that littered the surfaces, had unearthed a few that she could have sworn that been there since the guilds conception and so hurriedly put them back, idly wondering why Mira had yet to throw them out before continuing her hunt, growing more frustrated when her efforts proving fruitless. After hitting the fourth shelf and still no sauce, her annoyance had reached its peak, and with that final defeat came further frustration as she slammed her hands down on the edge with a growl.

"How hard is it to find bloody strawberry sauce!" The rhetorical was met with a loud slam, and having not heard anything behind her, Erza immediately jumped into defensive mode, spinning on her heel ready to face the intruder, (Ignoring the fact she herself was also a trespasser) only to pause when her eyes landed upon the deeply unimpressed gaze of the snowy-haired woman who had been watching her.

* * *

"Erza."

"Mirajane."

Neither said a word as they regarded each other, Mira's gaze hard as she took in the rulebreaker that had seemingly lost her way, slowly giving her a thorough once over and letting the silence grow before finally meeting her stare after a moment of contemplative scrutiny.

"What are you doing?" The question, as innocent as it sounded, Erza knew was anything but, especially coming from the inquirer who was still watching her keenly and pushing down the feeling of a mouse being stalked, lifted her back and held her stare unflinchingly, something that seemed to amuse the other woman, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips but remained silent, as Erza finally spoke. All the excitement hunting through a musty cupboard brought, clear within her response.

"You didn't leave me strawberry sauce," that could have been said better, especially with the slow smirk that now crawled across red lips, eyes alight with something akin to glee, almost as if she had been waiting for such a response, Mira broke the silence. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault you decided to sneak around in places that are out of bounds." her tone was low and heavy with insinuation that it practically screamed trap, but Erza had been through worse... so she liked to think, but before she could reply, Mira continued with her mini interrogation.

"Everyone knows that they aren't allowed back here, even the master knows it, are you suggesting you're above the master Erza?" Her smirk widened at the flash of anger that lit up behind her eyes, illuminating the amber until they almost glowed with rage at the veiled remark. Of course she didn't, the master was only one of a few people she respected above all, and she didn't like the barmaids casual teasing. Mira laughed at the heavy annoyance she had manged to incite in the taller woman, pushing off from the door she moved closer, Erza letting her until they stood face to face; the remnants of a long past rivalry still holding them together, among other things as blue eyes slowly mapped the sharpened features of the quite woman in front of her. Finally, as the silence and tension rose to near tangible levels and she could take it no more, leaned in and pressed her lips against the redheads, pulling back a few inches and smiled - more warmly this time.

"I've missed you."

* * *

The clear longing within the once mocking tone snapped whatever restrained Erza had, as a squeal filled the tiny room and soon Mira found herself lifted off the floor; it was a little awkward in her dress, but soon she managed to wrap her legs around the redhead's waist, as her back hit the wall, arms curling around a strong neck and the sigh turned into a moan as a wonderous mouth had lowered to her collarbone, was now sucking avidly on the creamy flesh on offer; all too soon though air became a need and reluctantly Erza pulled back, just enough to meet blue eyes now darkened,

"I know what you did by the way,"

"Oh?"

Erza nodded, leaning back down to pepper unblemished skin with kisses, "Forgetting to leave the sauce, knowing that I would come looking and therefore meeting you in this very cramped but fantastically private room," her gaze cut back to Mira's, a conspiratorial smirk firmly in place. "The fact the kitchens are a no go just makes this even more ingenious." Mira giggled but it turned wanton when teeth scraped along the surface of her skin, hands tightened on her legs and she was pushed further into the wall, hips touching her hand shot up and gripped thick locks of scarlet when the sharper than normal molars dimpled her flesh as Erza worked her neck like a starving woman.

"Sor-sorry to disappoint you sweetie," bringing her head up, Erza gazed at the flushed barmaid whose pupils were blown wide and she leaned in, nose nudging her chin until Mira let her head drop back exposing her throat and whimpered when the redhead pulled at the taut skin viciously, the air within the room becoming heated, she soon felt a hand creep its way up her leg, "We are actually all out of sauces, strawberry included and won't be getting any until the next delivery."

All at once the lips detached from her throat and she whined at the loss but looked to find Erza staring at her blankly at first, searching her features for something, though it soon looked like she found it as her entire body slumped, much to Mira's bewilderment. "Erza?"

"So the sauce wasn't a ruse to meet for illicit yet amorous purposes." Her misery was palpable and expression more so as Mira stared at the sorrowful looking woman oddly for a long moment, unsure as to what her unhappiness was for; the fact this wasn't a set up for some sneaky rendezvous or that there wasn't any strawberry sauce, she dearly hoped it was the former as she sure as hell wasn't competing with a food item for the redheads affections and so tucking her fingers under her chin, lifted her head until their eyes met and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the despondency swimming within.

"But I do recall, seeing some in your fridge."

It was astounding how fast a few words could change a mood, the once dejected atmosphere soon vanished, as did the redhead's gloominess and that time she did roll her eyes at the instant change as Erza's mind drifted to the fridge in her house, trying hard to picture its contents and frowned when nothing came to light; Mira eyed her mildly absent gaze, huffing when it became clear she had lost her. It had been a just over a fortnight and she had not only missed the other woman, but she had also missed the closeness they shared and right now she was feeling a little worked up thanks to the distracted redhead who clearly had food on the brain, determined to get them back on track, she reached out and gripped the woman's face, pulling her from her gluttonous musings before slanting their lips together. Slightly taken aback by the sudden move, it wasn't long before all thoughts of cake fled and Erza quickly focused on the task at hand; something that must have pleased the barmaid who smiled into the kiss.

It marvelled the smaller woman, who let out another whimper when those sharp canines bit into the soft skin of her shoulder, at just how passionate Erza could be when for so long all any of them ever saw was the cold disdain that it led to them to believe she couldn't feel anything else, her breath hitching when a hand swiftly moved up the side of her ribs and palmed a breast; through the cloth the feeling was muted, but the hand that was running up her leg, resuming where it had left off before gave her the full sensations and she shivered, her breath warm and heavy against the redheads shoulder.

"You know we can't do that here,"

It was a miracle she could form words, as fingers gently skimmed close to the apex, digging into the meat of her upper thigh earning a moan as hips rolled into hers and she clung tighter to the other woman, unable to stop herself returning the action, another shiver ripped through her and she was so tempted to continue, to carry on as her skin crawled and tingled with an itch only Erza could ease, but she didn't want to do anything here; they both held far too much respect for Makarov to disgrace his guild in such a way and she wanted to be somewhere much more private, and so with all the willpower she could muster under such ardent hands, tugged on the locks still fast in her grip.

Erza growled at the silent command but complied, pulling back and seeing Mira smile tenderly; they didn't always need words and no matter what, Erza always listened as she let out a large exhale trying to calm her racing heart as her eyes fell to the reddened flush that had spread over milk white skin and to the mark now embellishing her skin, feeling pleased with such detailed markings and making note to add far more later as she smiled back and leaned in, another kiss, but this far more tame as her hands slid down to wrap around her waist.

"You have no idea who much I wanted to kill that man." Head dropping down, she let it rest against the shoulder left unscathed by her teeth, "Two god dam weeks; you should have seen those bloody tunnels..." her words trailed off into a groan and Mira cooed sympathetically, hands reaching up she rubbed her back soothingly, "But at least it's over now; you're all back and you can rest for a little while."

A rest did sound nice, and with the other woman it sounded absolutely perfect, a small hum of agreement leaving her, she gently tightened her grip around her soft waist, feeling an odd fatigue slowly creep over her and she sighed simply happy to stay like that until a hand patting her side forced her to lift her head, giving the barmaid a grumpy stare.

"Did you have to, I was rather quite happy just then." A pale brow arched at her comment, "As much as your continued happiness pleases me, we've been in here far too long and by now people are panicking that we've most likely killed each other," an amused snort met her as Erza shook her head and amused smile playing about her features. "Or they know exactly what we're doing in here and have decided to leave us be,"

"Well if that is the case then all the more reason to wait until later," the taller woman sighed but gave a small nod and reluctantly released her hold as Mira dropped back to the floor, pausing to sort out her now rumpled dress as she fumbled for the handle before slipping out, Erza soon following the redhead waited and observed the snowy-haired demon as she glanced in the small mirror above the sink, a dark scowl upon spying the masses of purple blemishes that dotted the sides of her neck and collarbone.

"Pleased are you?" Eyes cutting to where Erza stood leaning against the side, a smug smile very much in place and scowled at the happy little nod she got before turning back to her predicament and with a few mutters watched her the marks soon began to fade, waiting until they had cleared before turning to the culprit,

"Well?"

Signalling for her to turn, Erza inspected the skin until Mira looked at her and she nodded, it was enough for the barmaid as she knew Erza didn't lie and redid the ties around her neck before turning to give her another smile, Erza nodded before pushing herself up and moving towards the door, only getting to the entrance when a hand on her arm had her looking back.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Blinking at the question, Erza stared at the smaller woman unsure as to what she meant, her confusion must have shown as Mira let out a small throaty chuckle, a sound that made the hair on her nape stand on edge as she watched the barmaid slowly shake her head, gifting her a look that told her she should have known better... if only she had a clue in the first place.

"Did you forget about that little misdemeanour from before?" Still not following, something Mira took obvious delight with, waited until the barmaid finally made things clear, but not before throwing a small cloth she had pulled from nowhere in her direction and smirking when Erza's baffled gaze met hers, "You just had to follow Natsu through the ceiling, didn't you."

An instant scowl found its way to her lips upon finally being enlightened, her grip on the small towel tightening considerably. "He started that." A slow nod was the response, Mira pretending to give it some thought but then shook her head, "Yes, but you could have been the bigger person and come through the door; now thanks to you both, we have even more repairs to make and they aren't exactly cheap." Still refusing to go down easy, Erza crossed her arms, head tilted challengingly.

"Then why isn't he here listening to this," not concerned by the mild belligerence the redhead normally took when cornered, Mira merely smiled patiently and explained just why the fire wizard wasn't there with them getting the same reprimand. "Because I'm sure Lucy will hear enough in good time just what happened and will no doubt give him the same treatment." A disbelieving snort greeted her words and she frowned at the sceptical smirk the redhead sported,

"Alright so maybe not the same," she amended after a few seconds deliberation, "Lucy isn't one for dragging something out, but I'm certain he'll learn something from this."

Erza rolled her eyes, feeling slightly displeased about how things had taken a turn, glanced the other way when Mira had turned to the drawer, a small mumbled offhanded thought finding its way to her lips and out into the open. "Yeah, that his tyrants a lot nicer," Immediately stiffening when a heated glare pierced her and smiled sheepishly at the scathing look Mira threw at her, as the barmaid resumed her task Erza pondered on the merits of running until all this was over, but that was a silly thought, Mira knew all her hiding spots and annoyed with herself for revealing every one of her go to places, didn't hear the increase in volume, until the kitchen door was opened and she winced at the riotous sounds that came from the other room, a small gasp leaving her she turned to find Mira at the now opened door, wearing a smirk that held just a tad too much joy and her eyes gleamed with wicked delight

Watching the startled apprehension shouldn't have given her that much joy, but she was a demon after all, and she had to get her kicks from somewhere, as Erza swallowed heavily, eyes darting from her to the door still alarmed but now bewildered by what was happening, Mira finally took pity on the hesitant woman and revealed what it was she had in mind for the redhead's punishment.

"Oh course you wouldn't know this, seeing as you don't come to the guild at these times, but every Tuesday and Saturday after nine-thirty is happy hour," As if to prove her right the noise level kicked up a notch, the sound was grating on her ears. "And how auspicious of you, that you should return on such a beautifully clear evening," she paused again, smiling wider at the ruckus, a fond gaze in her crystalline orbs. "Sometimes I do think it is nights like this, when the air is hot that gets them all rowdier, and I'm deeply grateful for the assistance that you're about to give me behind the bar tonight, because I have no doubt it will be very hectic."

Mira's word's brought a level of horror Erza didn't think she had ever felt before, eyes wide she stood, hoping blindly it was some form of terrible joke, and that itself was the punishment, but it wasn't. She knew Mira well enough to know that if there was a lesson to be learnt, then she would enforce it gladly, using whatever means it took to make it stick; she was also painfully aware that there would be no getting out of this, to argue otherwise would only increase the suffering so biting down to protest that was near bursting from her, sighed and resigned herself to the torture that was to come, the rag in her hand nearly torn in two as her thoughts went to a certain Fire Dragonslayer, no doubt ensconced in Lucy's house eating the food she got him.

…

* * *

Screw whatever castigation she may or may not give him, the next time she saw the son of a bitch she was killing him. Burying him so far underground his remains would be found a hundred years from now on the other side of Earthland.

..

She really did hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Erza got home, it was well past twelve and all she wanted to do was rest Angrily shoving on the front door, moved quickly inside closely followed by Mira, who had decided to stay at hers for the night, the smaller girl entering in a more calmer fashion, locking the catch before turning to find the deeply scowling girl taking off her coat.

"Never again."

"Oh, don't be a baby. It wasn't all that bad."

Erza levelled her a furious glare and tossed her boots anywhere before moving down the hall; sighing tiredly, Mira did the same; hanging her coat on the rack and slipping her shoes off - bending to tidy the redheads at the same time, before following to where the petulant mumbles could be heard coming from the kitchen, chuckling as she watched from the doorway, the other girl aggressively make what she called was her 'sleepy tea' though that was a kept secret, eventually moving closer and on passing the moody redhead, gave her a gentle pat to the cheek, furthering her grumpiness before pulling her own mug from the cupboard and tea bags from the container.

Tea in hand, they moved to the living room, and Erza groaned with satisfaction at finally being able to sit down.

"Feel better?"

A grunt had Mira smiling, sipping her tea took in the calmness of the room they had yet to switch any lights on for; but she found the darkness gave it a more relaxed feel and settled against the back as they fell into an easy silence, "Cana drinks too much."

She couldn't help the snort that followed, turning to the other girl who had lost her scowl now she had her drink, but her expression still held faint traces of irritation, as the snowy-haired barmaid nodded, amused by her declaration.

"Stating more than the obvious there don't you think," Erza frowned, confused, went over the words in her head, unable to find why Mira found them funny. She also wasn't sure how more obvious one could be when it came to pointing out facts,

"It was a figure of speech, sweetie. You'll only hurt yourself thinking about it." Having caught the perplexed look the redhead wore trying to work out her words, Mira chuckled at the social naivety and placed a hand on her leg, squeezing gently; Erza turned to her and shrugged after a moment. Far from being insulted, it was true that there were still far too many colloquialisms, idioms and odd metaphors she was never going to understand; in fact it had been the source of many a frustrated time for her when she was younger, and to save anymore of his property being damaged, Makarov suggested she only learn what she felt comfortable with and take the rest from experience. Needless to say his idea was only partially successful as years later she still hadn't a clue half the time what people were talking about. Not that she made an effort to get involved with the other members, she might have humoured Mira's plea for her to interact more, but only on her terms and so gave it no more thought, as they sat in affable silence, until the fingers on her leg began to draw patterns and she looked to see Mira grinning teasingly.

"Come on. If you finish that, I'll give you a massage for your hard efforts."

She found herself returning the smile and quickly made to finish off her drink. The night had been hell, for want of a better word, having never entertained the guild during the evenings, never witnessed its 'happy hours', and had eternally thanked that age long principle for it certainly had been an experience she wished never to repeat. It seemed the guild became a new frontier after dark; a time in which she was wholly unprepared for, standing with Mira in the midst of an undisciplined atmosphere and hating every second. After brushing off their questions of her unexpected presence and wasn't going to be doing more than what Mira asked of her, they quickly lost interest, returning back to their partying. As if they hadn't already done enough through the day and with a final pleading glance to the heartless barmaid, who merely passed her a tray with a smile and a light shove, braced herself for the unknown and got to work.

If she hadn't sworn vengeance on Natsu before, the progressive hours saw that vow grow with impassioned ardour, or at least make her want to learn time magic so she could go back and beat him senseless before he reached the guild; how Mira could stand to be around such savages boggled the mind and she seriously doubted when the smaller mage said they were actually being tame compared to most nights. Well if that was what she considered mild then perhaps it was time to revaluate her promise to the barmaid to be around such drunken hooligans, especially that incapable drunk Cana.

Commiserations to Makarov that was all she could say; the booze-loving brunette with internal organs that defied logic, must cost him half the guilds budget alone and gave a glance to her large toe where the inebriated bitch had the gall to drop a casket on her foot and smile like it was nothing afterwards ... a small glass would have been preferable; annoying, but not something that weighed the same as a bloody baby Vulcan!

But, whatever, she'd get her revenge; maybe a little interception of the next delivery would teach her to give half-hearted apologies, and smiled as she placed the now empty cup next to Mira's who squeaked when she suddenly found herself pressed into the sofa.

"Hello,"

Shifting a little, smirked up at the redhead who was now eyeing her very carefully; a shiver running down her body at the predacious gleam that shone in her eyes, the warm amber glowing in the darkness, giving her that very much hunted feeling. But it was a good feeling, with Erza it always was, another shiver when slender fingers reached up and caressed her cheek; slowly and so tenderly before they slid down to her chin and gripping, leaned down, their mouths meeting slowly, a moan and she slid her arms around a strong neck, pulling until the other girl was lying against her, revelling in the feel of her body on hers, she pushed up, smiling when she earned a low growl of her own; Erza, feeling the press of her leg and without another word, surged up, yanking Mira with her, their flushed looks were agreement enough and soon they were making their way down the hall to the redheads bedroom.

Their journey took longer than what a hallway presented, grunting when Mira had knocked her into the wall, pounced before she could react and had taken command of the kiss; hand's cradling her head, slanted their lips together, biting and nipping with a rising fervour that had been lying dormant for a fortnight, now flooded her entire being as hands sliding to the backs of her thighs pulled and she was soon held in the redheads inescapable grip. Not that she would wish to be anywhere else, whimpering when their bodies pressed closer and she could feel herself throbbing with urgent need, reaching down she yanked the other girls head to expose her neck and latched on.

A second growl, much louder echoed in the darkness, Erza's eyes closing at the sensation that sent tingles shooting over her skin, the nibbles of teeth and vicious pulls as Mira sucked on her neck, determined it seemed, to leave her own marks, an overwhelming cascade of lust took over and gripping the ties that held the dress up, nearly tore them apart, watching with blackened eyes, as they gave way, revealing the porcelain flesh beneath. Her prize.

Feeling the coldness, Mira pulled back but instantly got caught up by the raw desire that radiated from the crimson-haired girl, as she stared covetously at her upper torso. She was used to looks of ravenous lust, her job at witch weekly had given more than enough fuel for the minds of the male population of Magnolia and she often found herself the forefront of their lecherous gazes and undoubtable dirty images; something that sometimes made her regret ever taking up the occupation, but she couldn't regret the house it had gotten her and her siblings, something that was purely theirs and so had to take the downside with a smile and simply get on with her day; but here, with Erza, she didn't mind the stares because she felt just the same and given how honest the look of open hunger that sat on her face; the carnal adoration, it made her feel sensuous and wanted, as a hand snaking its way into her hair, and she moaned when her head was wrenched back, exposing the entirety of her neck which Erza exploited to the fullest: licking, nipping, sucking and biting, Mira's hips rolled as the sensations beginning to meld and burn inside her lower abdomen. She needed more and barely managed to break away from the kiss when Erza finally moved back to her mouth, staring into blackened orbs.

"Bed... now."

Nodding wordlessly, the arms around her tightened and with more self-control than she thought she had, Erza made it to the end of the hall, kicking the door before her mouth was once again occupied and with a thoughtless move into closing it behind them, soon gave up in favour of the soft lips with nothing else to distract them, when the sound of a voice distinctly neither of theirs cut through the heavily charged tension.

* * *

"Really?"

Both broke away, the redhead tensing as they turned to where the source of the noise came, with it staring back unimpressed, and just like the perfect mood-killer he always promised to be, Erza found her focus shifting from beauty in her arms, to the creature lazing across her bed.

"You have to do that here, in my presence, you do know this is where I sleep, right?"

Mira found herself being set on the floor rather swiftly than what she would have liked. With the once heated air now rapidly cooling, she watched as the other girl moved away, now scowling, over to the bed and to the object of her newfound ire,

"Don't talk to me you little rat! Where the hell did you get to back there!"

The decidedly none rat slowly rose from his place where he had been laying; but not before stretching languidly and intentionally prolonging the pause, further riling the angered girl who was still glaring madly. Finally he deigned to turn to her, expression held with haughtiness that did nothing to lessen her rage.

"I'm assuming you meant back in the village, where I had already informed you prior that you would get caught,"

"I only got caught because you weren't on guard like I told you to be. What good a watch are you when you can't even do your job right." His loftiness turned into amused pity at that, scoffing like she had told a joke, before letting his head roll back in her direction, their gazes meeting and it took everything not to wipe the smug little smirk off his furry face.

"One: I'm not a dog, I know telling the difference can be a tad difficult but do try to keep up, and second: they had a detection barrier around the grove; if you had been thinking with that tiny mind and not your gut, you would have seen the sign for it close by. But as always trying to tell you anything is like trying to teach a cow how to bark. Impossible and energy consuming and so I felt my time better spent doing something more productive,"

' _What was with all the animal analogies.'_ Mira thought, still firmly enraptured by the argument in front of her, as Erza leaned down, her face still creased with rage. "Detection barrier or no; you smartarsed little rodent, I would have gotten away with it, had you simply alerted me beforehand..."

The back and forth carried on for a few minutes longer, until finally it seemed the small cat had enough; gifting her a look that spoke of both his tiredness of the conversation and what he thought of her intelligence, pushed himself to his paws and redirected his gaze back to her,

"But you did get caught, so what you think no longer matters, maybe this will now teach you to be more observant in the future... heavens knows your skills are getting rusty if your outsmarted by a simple safety spell." Much like it always did, his patronizing mouth pushed her over the edge, and he immediately jumped, wings pushed out hovered overhead, his infuriating smirk looking down when she pounced on thin air,

"It seems rusty isn't the right word... pathetic is more appropriate. Wouldn't you say."

Undeterred by its continued mockery, Erza leapt up and it was all the other girl could do but watch the ensuing chase; her own presence having been long forgotten they bounced back and forth trading insults.

* * *

"I hope those leaves were worth it, seeing as we can't go back… yet another victory for team idiot!"

A crash, followed by the flinging of a pillow.

"Of course they were! They were mint! They smelt nice; which is more than I can say about you. When was the last time you had a bath?"

"Around the same time as you, I should imagine." A thump, followed by the swinging of a boot, which was promptly thrown right back.

"At least I don't need my tongue to wash myself, you mangy little furball!" A scoff, as the cat gazed down from its new spot atop the wardrobe, "Congratulations, you've learnt yet another trick … perhaps if you can clean up after yourself permanently, you might be able to join the rest of civilisation!"

"Oh, that is it!"

Mira's eyes widened when the familiar green encircled the taller girls fist, pulling it back Erza focused her gaze on the taunting feline. "You're going down kitty cat."

"Ok, why don't we take a break." Deciding to intervene, before Erza blew up her house, Mira quickly rushed in between, hand lifted she placed it on the other girls arm, a meaningful look passing before Erza sighed and lowered her fist, cutting off her intended attack the barmaid gave her a grateful smile before redirecting her attention to the watching feline; who didn't help matters by chuckling at the sight of the whipped girl as Mira cleared her throat and smiled when he turned to her.

* * *

"Whiskers," lifting a paw, he waved cheerfully, all traces of smugness gone, she waved back, smiling warmly, "Hey Mira,"

"Hi."

Ignoring the grumbles coming from behind her, kept her focus on the cat. "I heard all about the mission you went on with the others. Must have been tough." Much like the other girls mercurial moods, the small cats' shifted and no longer was he the antagonistic little monster, but now was more bubbly with his words and that was good... she needed to keep him like that long enough to avoid more arguments, taking a small step closer, her expression still full of affection.

"Sounded awfully tiring,"

He heaved a sigh and nodded, without another word jumping and familiar with his routine, extended her arms as he landed within the cradle of her embrace. Reaching out once he had settled down, tickled his exposed belly and cooing at his adorable reaction, continued to mutter sweet words and holding him tenderly as behind them, Erza snorted disdainfully. She knew full well what the little fleabag was doing and she wasn't impressed; nor did she appreciate his intentions in trying to coax Mira to his side. Not that he paid attention to her when she was pissed at him, but by having the gullible barmaid in his corner, meant it was two against one and knowing Mira was her one exception, exploited that flaw with every ounce of his furry, menacing existence; her gaze cut back to the pair and still couldn't believe after all this time, the smaller girl still didn't know when he was fooling her; she was either the worlds most too trusting a person, or he was the greatest genius she had ever come across, either way it looked like he had won this round... again.

Another sigh filled the room, and he lifted his head, large shiny eyes staring up at her doleful, "You have no idea. Here I was, thinking it would be so easy, so simple, and yet... it took idiot over there over double the time to find one lousy wizard,"

His words were thrown in her direction and another low growl floated through the air; Mira frowned and tapped him lightly on his nose, "Now behave. Sometimes situations get out of hand through no fault of anyone's and you just have to take it as it comes. Besides, it seemed there was a little bit of information left out which delayed things,"

He hummed thoughtfully, still lying within her arms, before eventually shrugging paws coming to rest on his stomach. "Still would have been easier if they had gone with my plan,"

"Which was?" she asked, looking curious and he went to reply but was beaten to it by the terse voice from behind as Erza, still very much aggravated, answered for him. "I was not going to chase him underground,"

"Would have been simpler, all I'm saying," His flippancy stoked her ire to new heights, and Mira winced as she felt the air practically cook with her vexation, "He used all the tunnels equally; how the hell was I meant to try and find him when all the routes smelt the same,"

"Hmm, perhaps that nose isn't as good as you like to think."

"Then why don't you do it next time! And I'll criticize your efforts... you walking pair of mittens,"

"I bet all that travelling has made you hungry, right?" Stopping his next retort, glanced to where Mira was staring, desperately hoping to avoid another argument, held his gaze as he thought about it, and now that she mentioned it, he was feeling a tad peckish. It had been a few hours since his last meal hence, his nap now, but the small dinner of roast chicken, a side of stew and a dish of eggs, whilst all very nice, had long since been digested leaving his belly pitifully empty. She sighed when he nodded, thanking his love of food to be a distraction before an idea came to her and knowing it was the perfect way to get him out the apartment, (the destination wasn't that far, she could take him herself) lowered her gaze back down, giving him a small smile.

"Then how about you go to my house. I know Lisanna will have leftovers and you can have my room if you feel tired afterwards." He wasn't stupid, he knew that they wanted quiet time and rather than be scarred further than what he already was, accepted, allowing himself to be carried as she turned towards the door, ready to take him, when he couldn't quite resist getting in the last jab, lifting his head again to the surly redhead scowling at the wall.

"Thank you Mira. Unfortunately Erza's cake wasn't enough, so I will take your offer," footsteps faltered at his confession, a heavy tension settling over them like a blanket of doom and pretty sure his words were said intentionally, hurried to the door, yanking it open and shutting it quickly, scurried down the hall to avoid the fallout which came no sooner had she reached the end of the hall. Erza's muffled yell of outrage was followed by the crashing of a door; as she blew through the closed piece of wood, maddened beyond belief, scoured the hallway in the hopes of searching for the feline that enraged her like nothing else possible. When he would have had time to eat it she didn't know, seeing as he had gone home before she had, would have seen him lurking around had he returned; so how he had gotten passed her and into her hiding places was a mystery she would never figure out, snarled under her breath when she found no sign of them. Knowing Mira would have personally taken him herself, with no chance of retribution, decided to play the waiting game... he had to come back sometime.

Hearing the door slam shut, felt her anger drain and turning, groaned when she saw the now broken door hanging by its hinge. Just what she needed and too tired to even bother anymore, stalked back inside and shut what remained, figuring Mira would return soon, decided to get dressed and wait for her in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A much smaller chapter this time, going over them one by one and doing a complete overhaul and as such, this is now where the M-parts come into it; something I had planned before but for whatever reason, just didn't add; but I have now. Admittedly it isn't the best NSFW scene as I haven't written an awful lot of stories that have such content in and therefore don't have that much experience writing it, so if it sucks... you all know why; I am aiming to hopefully get better, as the story goes so if readers are here for that then please, bear with me.**

 **Anyway, I shall leave it here, and if anyone is reading, hope you enjoy and I would like to know what viewers think of the changes: are they good, are they the same or whatever... just something so I can keep improving. It really means a lot and I still cherish all the faves and follows this has garnered so far.**

 **Any mistakes hopefully have been sorted, but if not, I apologise for here and I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

When Mira returned ten minutes later, it was to find a partially broken door and an extremely moody Erza lying flat out under the covers; sighing, already feeling her energy wane she gingerly pushed on the door and closed it behind her, (though honestly not seeing the point) making her way to where the other girl lay. Erza said nothing as Mira settled down next to her, arms pressing close.

"He only does it because he knows he can get a rise from you."

Nothing, except a scowl which she had anticipated, bringing her arm up, gently gripped her chin before tilting her head until their gazes met. "Why do you let him get to you so?"

Her question finally provoked a response, Erza growling and shifted her head, the fingers falling as they came to rest on her chest, Mira waited as the other girl continued to glower in silence, before finally, she exhaled heavily, whatever remnants of irritation she had left, completely fading, before shrugging and glanced at the ceiling.

"He just..."

"Knows which buttons to press?"

Mira watched the deprecating smile as it appeared before shaking her head, leaning down, placed a brief kiss to the tip of her nose, aiming to pull back but found herself being dragged down by quicker reflexes and smiled into the much longer kiss as Erza hummed gently; mouth pressing deeper, hands found their way to her back and hair. This wasn't a kiss of reigniting passion, both had come to the silent agreement that moment had long gone, this, however, was just showing the affection they wouldn't when in public as Mira didn't see the need in giving more than she already had too prying eyes and Erza just outright hated any displays of tenderness she felt didn't belong outdoors, often citing her disgust for those who repeatedly violated that rule on the occasions she was nearby. Though to be fair, there wasn't a lot Erza did like, which had led her to question just how it was, they had ever managed to come together as they had, given her far more positive outlook in contrast to the redheads permanently unapproachable demeanour, her stunted views in regards to romance would have made anyone feel underappreciated and perpetually disappointed; but as she gazed at the girl below her, the peaceful look on her face replacing the constant frown that was a staple when in the guild; that was, anyone but her.

Perhaps if she didn't know the other girl then yes, she certainly would have been upset by the lack of affection, or pitied the poor soul who was with the redhead had she been an outside spectator, and it was definitely safe to say she was the more romantic of the two; having spent years being inundated with fan mail and declarations of love, the complete lack of letters or even a note had been an astounding shock, there also was no spontaneous gifts or declarations of unspoken feelings and more times then she cared to admit, she had been the one planning everything because Erza would forget various dates as to her, days were just the same and so perhaps to an onlooker, she was the one to be pitied for being a relationship with no excitement or impulsive thrills that being in love one would normally feel; but that was only because they didn't know them, or how incredibly thoughtful Erza could be.

She might not have given her kisses in public, but she did hold her shopping, she wasn't the best in expressing her emotions but she knew her coffee order and never let her buy her own, when she needed help and Elfman wasn't around, she could always rely on the other girl no matter what it was for; it was the smaller gestures that might have seemed insignificant to another, but considering the person they came from, meant more to her than any grand gesture of affection she had received in the past, as a hand snagging hers broke her from her thoughts and she looked to see Erza bringing their linked hands to her mouth, still with her eyes closed, gently kissed the back before letting it rest atop her stomach; Mira gazed down at the relaxed looking girl, a warmth swelling inside her chest as she leaned down and pressed a brief peck to her lips, before pushing herself up and moving to the wardrobe on the other side where she kept a few nightdresses, smirking as she felt a pair of eyes watching keenly from their place on the bed.

"How did he come by the cake anyway?" Because there was no doubt what he said was true; she had learnt very early that when it came to food there was no calling his bluff, as that was a challenge always destined to fail... except for fish, and waited as Mira glanced over her shoulder, smiling ruefully,

"When we where in the kitchen. He came in looking for you and ended up finding your cake instead."

So it had been her fault. Fantastic. Muttering and grumbling, she let her head drop back against the pillow, but quickly brought it up when she heard the tell-tale rustling and watched with avid interest, Mira beginning to undress. If there was a way to take her thoughts off the fact she was now without cake for an undisclosed amount of time, watching the most beautiful girl she had ever seen get dressed was a pretty good method, as afterwards, there generally wasn't anything left in her head other than the absolute goddess that stood before her and if she wasn't as tired as she had been, would have made moves to undress her just as quick, but all she wanted was to sleep next and so simply watched and once Mira had finished, tiredly dragged herself into doing the same, before a quick stop to the bathroom to brush her teeth and soon she was back in bed, waiting as Mira who had gone in after her, switched off the light before pulling back the covers and sliding in next to her.

"Your toes are cold."

Mira rolled her eyes, though even in the pitch dark Erza frowned at the sight when arms slid around her waist and she grits her teeth as said toes pressed against her calf teasingly,

"Stop it,"

Her response was a giggle as Mira pressed a light kiss to her cheek and settled down, inwardly thanking she had managed to show Erza the benefits of a high thread count before closing her eyes, arms tightening around the body in front of her,

"Go to sleep sweetie."

The room fell quiet before Erza, not liking the position, flipped and a sigh as Mira rolled over, allowing longer arms to slide around her found herself pulled back when the redhead took her customary position of big spoon; feeling happier now with the turn of events, lowered her head and kissed the side of the smaller girls neck.

"Now can we go to sleep." She felt a shrug and rolled her eyes, before finally settling down and with no further issues, slumber soon found the pair.

* * *

The feeling of being woken up, normally was not one Mira enjoyed; contrary to her personality she rather liked her sleep and so those who knew that had learnt to leave her until she woke on her own volition. Luckily she had always been an early riser and so the chances of them facing a grumpy demon were always slim. However, there were the rare exception's she didn't mind being woken before she was ready, and Erza between her legs was one of them.

She didn't know when that started, or what had been the catalyst, everything had been so ordinary and yet, one morning after staying at the redheads she had roused to find the other girls face pressed between her parted legs. It had been a shock, as she had never thought Erza that bold and yet there she was; of course she had to ask and much to both their bafflement, the other girl didn't have a reason. She simply woke and felt the pressing urge that wouldn't leave her until eventually, she couldn't stop herself; puzzling, but certainly wasn't complaining, not when Erza was so... _committed_ to her task, and now as she blinked groggily, glancing to the window to see the faint ray peeking in, a hand on her thigh stilled her movement and she lowered her gaze to the mass of red, a low sigh escaping her when she felt the tongue working its magic.

Erza had been pulled out her slumber by a reason still yet to be known and as much as that annoyed her, felt it even more frustrated when she couldn't get back to sleep, laying there for a while, staring up at the ceiling and having already managed to sneak to the kitchen, was now back in bed wondering how else to pass the time when a snuffle had her turning to where Mira was sleeping. Having turned around was now facing her, and Erza took the moment to observe her peaceful form, eyeing her perfect features and the delicate nose that seemed to fit so well on her beautiful face, very gently reached out and ran a finger down the slant, smiling when Mira mumbled and shuffled deeper into the bedding, before carefully continuing to map out the other girls face when her eyes zeroed in on the tongue that slowly peeked out as the barmaid wet her dry lips, unknowingly sparked a kindling inside the redhead, who watched, entranced as the smaller girl followed up her unintentional act with a low mumble that was just wanton enough that it reached all the way into her bones fuelling the embers of desire that licked her insides and making both her control and impatience slip. With careful movements and making sure she was still sleeping, Erza inched the cover down her body; slowly and steadily until the expanse of pale flesh lay before her. Eyes alight with unbidden hunger, Erza thoroughly inspected the offering still sleeping so innocently; slim neck which still held the marks of their reunion, the elegant collarbones that just begged to be nibbled, drifting lower she smirked carnally at the plentiful endowments that barely fit inside the smaller girls night slip, her focus arrested by the prominent mounds for a while and not once regretting her obvious ogling seeing as the recipient was none the wiser, before eventually, the need became too pressing and she shifted her way down the bed, nudging pale legs apart, was pleased that Mira had yet to move; though honestly, the takeover mage could be lazy no matter how much she tried to deny it, this time had worked well in her favour and so nudging her legs a little more until she could shuffle in between, wondering where to start first, leant in.

Mira twitched; the sensation that was slowly prodding her conscious, pushing her towards the realm of awareness, with each stab more potent than the last until a particularly forceful jolt and her hips jerked to try an alleviate the building pressure; but to her tired frustration it hadn't seemed to have worked and the pressure continued to rise. It was enough to have her waking; lashes fluttering she blinked groggily at nothing, the mind slowly waking with her, gave a fleeting glance to the window when she became mindful of the fact Erza was no longer next to her, and putting the pieces together glanced to the redheads' new location.

* * *

"Having fun?"

Lifting her head from where she had been sucking on the inside of her thigh, Erza smirked and held her gaze, leaning back in and the barmaids' body quivered at the feeling of hot breath as Erza lowered her head, Mira watching with growing anticipation before a moan, when a tongue licked the length of her already throbbing clit, left her lips. Erza's eyes closed as she savoured the taste on her tongue, darted back in prompting a yelp from the girl underneath who felt the efforts redoubled, hips lifting lightly before they were pinned down; hooking her arms underneath her legs, Erza pulled Mira onto her mouth, lips closing around the sensitive nub. Immediately hands found their way to her hair, fingers sinking in and gripping as the redhead played her way around - sucking, licking, nibbling, her tongue flicking teasingly over the hardened bud, relishing the moans that were growing in frequency and intensity, the hips under her hands trying fruitlessly to buck but under such an inescapable grip it was impossible; hands skirted up and down her thighs, leaving a trail of Goosebumps to add to the already pleasurable chills that constantly raced throughout the demon's body, questing fingers parted her slicked folds and the snowy-haired mage let out a loud whimper when she felt Erza began to massage her aching core,

"Erza... Erza, please..."

It felt good. It felt really good. But she needed more, and when their eyes met, she silently beseeched the redhead to give her what she needed, hissing in delight when more fingers were added, gathering wetness to rub around her entrance, she moaned so loud when they slowly pushed inside her channel; a low groan left the redhead when she slipped inside; the tight muscles instantly doing their best to suck her in, clamped around her fingers and knowing what Mira liked, scraped her nails along the fleshy walls as she sank further, eliciting a cry from the shaking takeover mage who's grip on her hair had become a little worrying, but she kept at her ministrations, not wanting to miss a second on making the smaller girl come apart. With her hands no longer at her hips, Mira pushed up to meet the fingers, canting almost violently with each thrust, her breath was quick and shallow, thighs threatening to close around the other girls head when Erza resumed her earlier activity of using her tongue to lick up as much of the wet heat she could get; with that and fingers unrelenting, it wasn't long before the merciless onslaught snapped the already taut string that had been coiling tightly inside her, as Mira screamed into the pillow, biting down on the material, hips stuttered wildly, nearly knocking the crimson-haired girl in the face, who continued to rub and massage the overstimulated clit, helping her ride through what she was determined to be, the first of many orgasms that morning, when a hand blindly reached for hers and on taking it, was pulled tiredly, coming to settle over the breathless pinup.

"Good morning."

With her heart still pounding, it took the barmaid a few seconds to reply, a sight pleasing to the redhead who looked proud at having successfully reduced her to a stupor, when Mira tilted her head to her and smiled tiredly,

"I'd certainly say so," reaching up, snaked her arms around the other girls neck and Erza rearranged herself as to not to crush the smaller girl; not to say she was heavy, but her boobs did make up like... at least two stone of her weight (she guessed) and so braced most of that on her arms staring down at the flushed looking barmaid quietly, with Mira content to reclaim her breath.

"Again?"

She gazed exasperated when Erza leant down and was now making good on her earlier thought of sucking on the collarbones that called to her; a low hum filled the air and Mira ran her fingers through silken locks, another moan when she felt those sharper teeth lightly scrape across the bone, some shuffling and her breath hitched when the other girls thigh pressed up and instinctually moved to follow its movements; a cacophony of groans and whimpers, followed by guttural growls and Mira was dragged harshly up; blinking by the sudden displacement, hands coming to rest atop the redheads shoulders as she settled into her new place in her lap, a broken whimper escaping her as a strong arm banded its way around the small of her back, pulling her closer, sharp teeth latched onto her nipple, an almost painful suction, followed by the fingers that once more slid deep inside her, hips slowly rocking against the thrusts, a hand curling around the other girls nape, idly playing with the wisps tenderly.

No, Erza might not have been at all good with words, but she didn't need to be to get exactly what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Start of the flasbacks now, so there isnt much else to say other than I don't own FT, with any and all mistakes I apolgize for here.**

 **Happy re-reading.**

* * *

 _Pain..._

 _That was what greeted the small child as she slowly roused from her state of unconsciousness. Blurred at first, her impairment still shaken and her mind too dazed to comprehend more than the fact she had opened her eyes, before the fuzziness that had obscured her sight settled and there was panic when she saw her vision still black and wondered if she had fallen blind, only to realize a few moments later that where she was lying was dark._

 _That still did little to soothe her, and so immediately clambered to her feet before crying out when pain speared her entire body so bad she fell back to the floor, holding her head which throbbed wickedly and the intensity forced a sniffle to fall from her lips as she tried to breath in... to stop the merciless ache that rang around her cranium before eventually, it retreated enough long for her to look up, as she cast a glance about her surroundings and almsot wished she hadn't._

 _Small whimpers left her mouth and she gritted her teeth, willing the ache to leave and took steady breaths as finally, the pain retreated enough to a point where she could look around, and so she did, lifting her head, eyes slowly travelling the little area she was in, and almost wishing she hadn't, the pain might have dulled but now that ache was replaced by confusion and fear when she saw the unfamiliar setting; she was in the forest, that much she could see, the trees that extended high above her looked sinister in the backdrop of eerie yellow and orange that had shone over them and she whimpered at the branches that almost reached out - like claws, they stretched and she moved back to avoid being ensnared by their bony grip before turning away. Still unsure as to how she got there, tried hard to recall something... anything that might help, but to her further dismay and fright, found her mind blank._

 _She couldn't remember... not a single thing._

 _The complete lack of nothingness brought fresh panic and she shuffled backwards, hitting something heavy, hot tears fell down her cheeks, fear swelling insurmountably inside her chest, which heaved with breaths that were barely coming out, ragged and rapid, her eyes frantically shifted from one side to the other; having never been so alone, the whole world was now one big enemy she had no idea how to face, but that wasn't the only issue she was against, as what occurred next chased away all thoughts of_

 _A noise that shook the ground she stood on ripped through the air and her heart nearly burst when a shadow that seemed to block out even the darkness that surrounded her, descended overhead; never before had she felt terror at something she didn't even know, her entire focus captivated on the silhouette that circled above, the intimidating mass cut through the skies with a keening shriek that filled every inch of her tiny bones, rattling them to their very foundations and she did her best to hide from the fearsome spectre which circled once more, before flying off to the calamity raging in the distance, and being the source of her waking._

 _Such terrible sounds. The unnerving and awful noises clashed together, creating a calamitous symphony that would forever stick with her; further harrowing was the surprising screams underneath the eclipsing sounds of devastation, the cries were bloodcurdling and anguished and terrified her even more as the thunderous snarls and roars continued to echo like bursts throughout the sky. Her gaze was once more pulled upwards, to the shadows that danced about and never feeling the increasingly encroaching presence that filtered around the small copse she stood in, never seeing the pair of eyes as they watched her hungrily and slinked ever closer, until its too large a body brushed against the hanging branches, snapping and finally jarring her from her aerial observations; but by then it was too late as finally she felt the demanding sensation of something else with her, whirling around to the insidious yellow orbs that peered down at her`_

 _The sulphurous eyes gazing malevolently, froze her completely, insides like little blocks of ice, breath was lost to her as they stared at each other; overwhelming fear keeping her from taking a vital inhale as the monster was seemingly content to merely stare; its foreboding presence enough to keep its prey exactly where it was, as the war raged on around them. Finally deciding its hunger was more pressing, took a step closer and her fear grew to new levels when she spied the hooked talons that pierced the ground underneath its paw, the knife-like points sinking into the hard floor with complete ease brought a fresh round of shivers that wracked her little body._

 _Had she seen something like this before? If so then how had she ever managed to survive? Gaze fully arrested on the serrated teeth as it opened its large maw and the dagger tips were coated with thick saliva that glistened ominously, that wasn't even the worst as finally she drew enough foolish courage to meet its stare and the look of utter hostility left no doubts as to its intentions. She had no way to outrun it, its far larger and much more muscled legs gave it a markedly clear advantage over her, it also towered over her and so had greater chances of reaching her before she could even turn around, she knew what it wanted and with the odds against her, wondered if it was even worth the try; but the_ _stubbornness to survive flooded her veins, urging her and a furtive glance to the thick trees so close together, gave her the slimmest chance as for anything else, the tightly packed trunks would have been almost impossible for anything to get between them,_

 _But for a small child however... all she needed was to get there before it got her and so it all boiled down to how fast she could push herself._

 _As if reading her thoughts, the unknown creature hissed; its throaty growls ringing low in the secluded clearing and fighting down all the terror it brought, had to focus. If she wanted to escape then she needed to be fast and so barely missing the snapping of its jaw, though it did knock her into a tree, scrambled through a narrowed gap, slipping off into the thickened undergrowth as its furious roars followed her as she ran._

 _Further and further she ran; over fallen logs, through heavy branches, feeling the scratches and stings as they snapped back against her arms; but still she ran never daring to stop, even when it felt as though her heart was about to break free of her chest, she carried on until finally her feet gave out and she stumbled into another clearing, larger then the first but blessedly free of danger, her lungs ached and mouth dry she barely had the strength to keep herself up, arms trembling with exertion and wondered how far she had run when the faint tremors under her hand brought pause to any more thoughts and a scream left her lips when the trees behind her burst apart to reveal the large creature. Having been angered by its prey giving it the slip, clearly hadn't a problem in carving a path, its powerful legs pushing aside the rooted trees like twigs, its face contorted with rage and simmering hate, scanned the open land before finally sighting its target. Having ignored her straining lungs, resumed her running, thoughts of despair filling her head at how she was going to lose it if not even such a tangled thicket could stop it, heard the large footfalls as it gave chase and screamed as she could hear it getting closer, its hot breath on her neck; she was close to the treeline... if she could just reach the edge, maybe she could try hiding when her feet was dragged from under her and that was when she knew all hope was lost._

 _Screams filled the air as her small body was tossed high into the sky, coming to land heavily she felt a sickening snap and raw agony as both her leg and arm broke, body lying awkward, she couldn't move, all her focus was on breathing through the blistering agony when she felt the pinching of skin and she was rolled to face upwards, vision blurring, was barely cognizant to see the glowing yellow eyes as it regarded its fallen prey satisfactorily, now getting ready to relish its spoils, was forced away from its meal when something heavy slammed into its side. Interrupted once again, it turned and snarled, only to be met with the brutal paw that smashed into its head knocking it sideways;_ _more roars were unleashed and the sounds of battle ensued before a wet sounding squelch and a guttural bellow of anger, but all of this was lost on her, mind blissfully falling into nothing, gave over the welcoming darkness as her glazed eyes took in the blurred figure moving back to where she lay, before all went black._

* * *

 _Yanking its jaw back, spat out the_ _membranous tube_ _of the now dead Drake, eyeing its limp form with unhidden disdain, its maw dripping with the black life blood of its now conquered enemy, used its legs to kick away the body and redirected its attention to what had it so excited that it rampaged through his territory for, slowly approaching the small child regarding her broken form with indifference; he might have disliked humans but he hated those even more who sought enjoyment from playing with that of any weaker species, taking note of the small humans injures, could smell blood, the metallic stench was heavy as it hung about her, clear as well on her pale arms and legs from the many cuts and scratches she gained in her bid to try and flee. Her leg was at an odd angle, the swelling around suggested a break and on glancing at her arm he could see that had suffered the same, standing over her unconscious figure, he deliberated on what to do next; did he stick to his long adhered principle of only the strong survived and leave her to succumb to her wounds, as from the smattering of blood on her head, there was also a chance of an injury there as well, and as such, didn't have time or the patience to care for one who might as well be left to the mercy of the universe, or did he forsake his own creed and heal her. It was obvious she had come from the Kingdom ravaged by the war, of which was still taking place and cast a disagreeable glance in the direction of the large nation up in flame in the distance. The Dragon Civil War. A foolish act of those with far too much hubris and not enough sense, but given it had been instigated by those from the Eastern continent he didn't expect much in the way of intelligence, and whilst it was fair to say the Dragons had every right to protect their home, those who had taken part in this asinine fight, hoping to use his forest as shelter would get no protection, of that he was adamant and had been diligently staking out all those who would try, - even if they were ones from Ishgar, the decree was still the same, and he would make sure they knew that, whatever it took; but back to his current dilemma, as he studied her rather pathetic form with silent contemplation, it was a while before he finally made up his mind and against his better reservation, reached out with his littlest talon, carefully plucking her from the ground, before turning and withdrew into the shadows of the forest, back to his lair._

 _A fair distance away from the Kingdom itself and in an area far too secluded for prying eyes lay an underground cave that was his home; ambling through the narrow ravine that led to the mouth of the entrance, guarded by wild plants, he made his way through the obscured neck before emerging into an Eden of his own making. On coming across the isolated cavern over two centuries ago having travelled the world, decided to make it his own, infusing the area with his magic to ward against potential challengers and other interlopers, set about creating a habitable environment that met his admittedly high standards; the end result, a paradise of unrivalled beauty that would make even the nature Dragons roar with envy. Sprawling fields of green that housed his own personal forest, embellished with only the most radiant of flowers growing in soil so rich with nutrients, that not even the harshest famine could wither away its life nurturing properties, and uncontaminated, allowed for the richest vegetation that grew all over, giving sustenance to the wildlife that he had woken to find one day; but rather than be annoyed by their presence, turned an eye to the way they made home within his private woodland ... at least they weren't humans with their unfiltered greediness and inherent way they coveted things not their own, coming to set the small child down on a grassy patch that immediately sprawled to cover her; a light glow emanating from the strands, bathing her in deep healing as they sought to alleviate her body of its wounds. Settling at her side, he watched the process carefully, until he was satisfied with the progress enough to make his next round; the broken bones would take longer to fix and with his wards nigh impenetrable, felt confident in leaving her alone as it would be some time before she woke._

* * *

 _Her injuries must have been more taxing than first assumed, because it was a whole day before she woke; stirring into the land of the living, it took a few minutes to shake off the disorientation that clouded her head, eventually getting the strength to roll over and gazing up at the rocky ceiling, it was another minute before it dawned on her that something was amiss._

 _She wasn't dead._

 _Scrambling to her feet, winced as the pain shot through her body, only to frown_ _the mind numbing agony that had kept her immobile before, now, no longer tore through her bones; glancing down, her eyes widened when she saw that the many cuts that had decorated her body had also vanished; staring at her unblemished skin, confusion reigned as she stared at the mark-free flesh, unsure what to think and very slowly looked up, casting her gaze around her new surroundings warily. It seemed someone had helped her, had healed her and brought her here... wherever this place was and as she slowly took in her new surroundings, wondered, for a second, if she was dreaming._

 _Never before she had seen anywhere as beautiful as where she stood now. Not that she had anything to compare... still couldn't remember anything, but she bet if she could, this place would still win; slowly turning on the spot, eyes wide with wonder at the scenery that was all around her. Fields upon fields of rolling greenery that was so vivid, so rich in colour that it almost hurt to look at; the flowers that lay scattered around were equally as deep with such vibrancy and she stared, awed as they seemed to dance without so much as a gust of wind guiding them, up ahead she could see trees so high they reached the tips of the domed cavern, branches that unlike the bare and scary ones from before, held full stems of leaves as green as the grass she stood on and far more pleasant to look at,_

 _"You've finally woken have you."_

 _The disembodied voice cut through the din of her thoughts;_ _sibilant and soft, yet surrounded her completely and shocked her so thoroughly she jumped high. Mouth drying as a large shadow appeared, eclipsing her own as if it didn't exist and the dread from earlier made its resurgence so quick that it made her stomach clench fearfully. This had to be the person who rescued her, had saved and healed her and so had to be nice... so why was her heart thumping in her chest, bringing new discomfort with each beat. Why was it she was scared,_

 _Oh, right, the shadow._

 _"You know, its considered rude to keep your back to one whose speaking. So if you would deign to turn around, it would be appreciated."_

 _Despite sounding courteous, the sternness held within the tone didn't make it sound as if she had a choice and so steeling whatever courage her little body held, spun on her heel to face the speaker and screamed. It wasn't a scary person, it wasn't even a human, it was one of those creatures from before and threw herself back before her mind could comprehend anything further; skin flushed of whatever colour she had, scrambled as far as she could as fast as she could from the fearsome creature who rolled its eyes, unimpressed by the child's theatrics and with a swipe of its talon, she yelped when her whole body was dragged back across the grass, closer towards the waiting monster with absolute fear in her eyes._

 _Coming a stop just at the foot of its paw, the little girl trembled as she took in its appearance: He was massive, that was glaringly obvious, his sizable form towering over everything in the vicinity and easily beating even the tallest tree there, broad shoulders and a wide torso full of thick muscle wrapped in a coating of tightly overlapping green coloured scales that looked dense to the touch, his neck was equally as sturdy, and lithe; as he craned slightly, she watched the same muscles quiver with unrestrained power, atop his head were two, large protruding horns with sets of smaller running v-shaped from the crown down towards the spine and along the tip in various lengths, bone white and needle sharp, they gleamed ominously._ _His head was triangular in shape, with ridges sitting above each eye leading to smaller patches of quills jutting out either side of his head, giving protection to the softer parts of his upper neck and jaw; he was impressive as well as terrifying and though upon further inspection she realized he didn't look like the other that chased her, the terror was still too great as they continued to stare at one another, observing quietly._

* * *

 _"Well?"_

 _Still immobilized with fear, no response was forthcoming, instead the sheer terror dictated she keep her attention firmly on his face; a bad idea, as she watched, with even further dread, his expression, as it slid from unimpressed annoyance deeper into pure irritation._

 _"It is a common_ _courtesy... to thank the one who took the time to heal you." His irritated tone reaching her and causing another tremor to shake her small figure. "And will you stop staring!" The snappy request finally jarred through the obscured fog that had taken over her brain upon first sight of him, and quickly lowered her gaze, staring at the grass heard him sigh tiredly,_

 _"Honestly, and there are those who think we're the_ _uncivilized ones. Didn't your dam or sire ever teach you manners." Waiting, he was rapidly growing frustrated by the lack of communication and caught sight of her peeking up, before hastily turning away upon being spotted,_

 _"You can speak, right?" Though none the less still scared, his question brought some confusion and she tentatively lifted up, doing her best to repress the quiver that threatened to break at the sight of his_ _unnervingly yellow eyes that hung like insidious moons in the night sky; the unfriendly glare reminding her now of the one that tried to kill her and before she could stop them, tears spilled over her rapidly blurring eyes, rolling freely down her cheeks. His mild aggravation turned into utter astonishment and he stared - gravely alarmed at the tiny human now crying before him._

 _"Stop that,"_

 _But to his ever increasing dismay, her sobs got louder; noisy tears fell unchecked and she curled into herself, as if to ward off the danger his presence gave. Even if he was of the mind to do anything, not that he had such intentions, it seemed she was too afraid to listen to him and reacting in his usual manner might just prove too much for her. Feeling deeply uncomfortable, (something he never thought possible) it was now he started regretting_ _not having left her alone before, he was a Dragon! He didn't have to put up with wailing creatures, especially tiny human ones; but he wasn't a savage like the uncouth fools from the Eastern continent, he didn't toy with his victim's for sport like the bloodthirsty brutes they had proved themselves, and he may have held no love for them, he also didn't go about killing them either, and her injuries weren't as severe as he had first assumed. Physically draining perhaps, but not enough to ensure a quick end and had he left her where she lay, it would only have prolonged her suffering and that was something he didn't abide by, hence why he brought her to his home._

 _An action perhaps not in his best judgement; after all, he could have healed her from anywhere and yet he had allowed her sanctuary into his most private of places, what the heck was he thinking? Eyeing the sobbing child with an air most unpleasant, the faint beginnings of a headache pressing against his skull, reached out and gingerly picking her from the ground._

 _The feeling of_ _weightlessness startled the small girl, who's tears subsided abruptly in favour of a squeak, gazing at the ground now getting further away from her, only to be brought forwards and before she knew what was happening, found herself eye level with the large reptile; whose facial features had yet to change from the scowl he had sported since she woke, as they gazed at each other, her little body hanging limply between the tips of his claws._

* * *

 _"Are you quite done?"_

 _Unsure as what to say, she dangled (didn't have a choice) uselessly still looking as befuddled as when he had asked his first question, wondering if she was indeed mute, or simply stupid, he wiggled her slightly, still wholly irked by the situation and earning another squeak; her skinny body wobbling under his ministrations, cast a fearful glance down, before turning back to him._

 _"Please stop."_

 _His shaking ceased, and he looked at her with an appraising eye, "So you can speak, well, that at least makes things a little easier," hearing him, her confusion didn't lessen any and eyed the large creature carefully from her place within his grip; it wasn't long before he caught her staring oddly and lifted her up a bit more so they were level once again, his gaze studious._

 _"So, now that's been established you can indeed talk. Tell me, how is it that you found yourself so far from home." His lair was rather a distance from the Kingdom; intentionally, so he didn't have to interact with anything that would disturb his peace and having brought her here himself aside, the place he had come across her was still a fair bit away, as she blinked, his_ _question doing nothing for her already overly confused state and didn't know how to answer. He watched her struggle before lifting her head a moment later, face still clouded by uncertainty and puzzlement._

 _"What... what do you mean?"_

 _Just how far was she? Waiting for him to speak, noted his expression shift just the slightest, regarding her with something she couldn't understand before finally he replied; voice low and even he kept his gaze fixed firmly on her,_

 _"I mean, it's an awful long way to the Kingdom, little one," having taken in the dress she wore, now tattered and dirtied, was still far richer in fabric than anything the outlying villagers could ever hope to afford. She was also healthy. A reasonable weight and nothing like the underfed brats that habited the simple huts dotting the outer areas of the mighty nation. She had to have come from 'nobility' or something equally as ridiculous the small mortals so often liked to foist upon themselves. He had to laugh at their desperate attempts of speciesism, never accepting that_ _theirs was an already inferior group, could never hope to amount to anything greater and he had knew they knew this, hence the unnecessary titles and acts of immense hubris he had witnessed in the past, as he redirected his attention back to her, still quiet at his words._

 _"I can't imagine you having ventured all the way out here by yourself... the_ _Drake that was chasing you," She looked up at that, fear flashing across her eyes at the mention of his more brutish kin, snout creasing with disdain at the thought of one of those savages having dared come into his territory; even more annoyed at the fact its body was still there; but it would make nourishment for the animals of the forest and was the only reason he hadn't torn the rest of its body to bits._

 _"Do not worry, it is dead." Feeling her heart racing madly, waited as she let out a small sigh of relief, mind falling back into thought once more. They might have been related - a fact still much displeasing,_ _but for as long as he could remember, Dragons had never fully gotten along with their more slightly wilder kin; often disparaging from afar he had cause to believe it had only been the Eastern Dragons that had took part in the war. So why was a Drake fighting alongside them?_

 _Unless it had been by itself. Deadly but unrefined, they weren't known for their cooperation, and whilst capable they also preferred to let others do the hard work of hunting food before coming in and stealing the kill; perhaps it sensed an opportunity rather than any true desire for the cause, and an aftermath of a ferocious battle, surely with numerous dead, would be the ultimate buffet for any scavenging chancer, ones who bided their time by torturing defenceless younglings for fun._

 _They truly were a blight on their majestic race, and he was glad to have reduced one from the world when movement had him turning and his brows arched at the sight of her trying to escape. Watching as she squirmed and twisted, before her small arms reached up and even tinier hands tried to pry his talons - each thicker than her head - apart enough for her to slip through, but as expected her hands did absolutely nothing; if he hadn't of been looking, then he wouldn't have even felt her attempts, as she pushed and shoved before taking a breath which ultimately hitched upon spying her audience._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Her stare was wide and he wasn't sure if she was going to answer, keeping his eyes on her, something she clearly found frightening as to his immense dissatisfaction, her lips started quivering and before he knew it, she was back crying seconds later. Large tears swelling and he observed her small body deflate, hanging sluggishly she continued to cry and he frowned unhappily at the outcome. It was a simple question, surely that wasn't too hard._

 _"You're going to eat me now."_

 _Having been lamenting his bad fortune, it took him a good moment before her words hit, and shocked at the presumption, he reared back slightly, stark astonishment at the statement spoken with so much resignation on one so young, he actually had no words upon spying the defeated expression that marred her face. The air around them grew quiet, the continuous silence creating a tension steadily thickening, it made her spine tingle and she shuffled a little wondering what was taking him so long; not that she wanted him to eat her, but if that was his plan then did he have to drag it out when he finally did open his mouth and she trembled a little at the sight of the serrated teeth, as he leaned in closer and laughed._

 _Small chuckles at first, just enough to startle her, and she looked up in stunned disbelief before they evolved into loud bellows that rang freely around the open field he sat in. He continued to laugh greatly, finding the situation all too amusing when a watery hiccup broke his mirth and he lowered his head back to find her watching him,_

 _"You think you can provide me with a decent meal?"_

 _She wasn't sure what to think; still trapped within his claws, she gazed at his luminescent eyes, so unnerving and yet full of glee that she wasn't sure whether she was meant to answer; luckily she didn't have to, as he shook his head, still tickled by her naïve belief, the look of which still plastered across his reptilian face._

 _"You barely have enough meat to fill a kit. How can you possibly be enough of a meal for a fully grown Dragon?"_

 _"So... does that mean you're not going to eat me."_

 _Staring at her hopeful face, it had been sometime since he had fun, and from a human of all things, he honestly didn't expect them to have a sense of humour and yet here this one was proving to be entertaining; letting her wait, deliberately drawing out the silence, content to allow things to play out before finally giving her his response. Not missing the utter relief when she saw him shaking his head, smirked toothily._

 _"It would be a massive waste of my time; I mean, just look at you..." he lifted his other paw and dismissing the mild look of alarm, used his little talon to poke her stomach; body wobbling from the jab, he carried on with his evaluation. "You're all bony, unpleasant no doubt and most likely would get stuck in my throat. No nutritional value to speak of, so why bother,"_

 _"So that is a no,"_

 _"That is a no."_

 _The sheer nervousness that had clung to her like a cloud lessened slightly at his words, and she seemed to relax now that he had confirmed she wasn't going to be his snack; but it would be remiss of him if he allowed her to feel completely safe; he had been enjoying their interaction and found her best when she was on edge, so craning his neck, leaned down closer, her attention fixed back on him and catching his devious smirk, felt her wariness grow anew._

 _"But now that you've kindly mentioned it, my current lack of apatite could be counted as a generosity, which brings it up to two times now that I've been benevolent towards you, - a human, - and given that I am not of the mind to simply act on charity, it is that I have to ask... just what can your tiny self, offer me in return?"_

* * *

 _He peered at her, expression impish and waited on her answer, watching the budding optimism from earlier drain from her eyes; idly he noted, upon witnessing the hope flee her small body, that his jesting might have been somewhat cruel, but he had been so very bored and took his delight where he could find it, and besides, all of this could be considered a life lesson for the harsh reality of the world that awaited her once all of this was over and she toddled off back to the Kingdom._

 _If there was a Kingdom to return to,_

 _Suspended in mid-air, her chest hurt at the impossibility of his question. What did she have that a large creature - a Dragon, could ever want from her, the answer was nothing. She had nothing to offer, nothing of value in return for his kindness and defeat flooded her entire body as she slowly glanced up to see his expectant face, swallowed heavily as dread bubbled in her gut. She'd have to tell him. She had to say that there was nothing she could give and then he would be angry and surely eat her then... and then..._

 _He cringed when he saw tears once more start to fall and admittedly knew he had talked himself into that; sighing as she sobbed, he frowned and started to lower her down, gently setting her on the grass she opened her eyes once upon feeling her feet hit solid ground and looked around tearfully; but that didn't stop her sadness and continued to weep, missing his look of discomfort._

 _"Alright stop crying, it was a joke," e_ _vidently she hadn't heard him, and he scowled as her tears remained._

" _Di_ _dn't you hear me, I said cut it out." But to his ever increasing annoyance, she was either deliberately ignoring him or was just too far gone to stop, and he tapped a claw impatiently. Were all human's this much of a nuisance, and wondered what to do next when he was brought from his grousing thoughts by a tap to his paw and looked down, blinking when he saw her just below, staring up at him through tear sodden eyes, a watery hiccup leaving her, when she went to speak._

 _"I—I don't know."_

 _Silence, as he stared at her, momentarily forgetting the subject, having been taken aback how close she had gotten, before a slow smirk split his lips and she shuddered under his penetrating gaze that was meant to be playful, but looked entirely too devious for her to feel anywhere close to cheerful._

 _"Well that is a shame," he drawled, and she bobbed her head in unknowing agreement, before her face creased in thought and he observed when she seemed to hit upon something, turning back to the Dragon still watching, a pleased smile lighting her features._

 _"But maybe if you tell me what you want; then I could-eep!" Being cut off when as quick as lightening, he dived down and she froze when his body curl around hers; face lowered, she was greeted to the sight_ _of his teeth, shivering at the serrated daggers fixed inside his mouth so close, and so pearly she could swear she could see her reflection. The sound of tutting reached her and he looked down, his smile crafty and eyes agleam with equally devilish mockery._

 _"It is never wise, young one, to say such words to any_ _creature, and to a Dragon especially," watching as he came to settle himself down, shuffled back from the hooked talons that rested so close to her fragile skin,_

 _"Predators of all, and prey to none. It is our job to hunt out weaknesses of those around us. Makes defeating our foes all the much easier." Listening to him speak, his serpentine tone imperiously enticing, she couldn't take her gaze off him and reaching out, patted his paw, waiting until he dropped his head down to look at her._

 _"Yes?"_

 _A pause, as she thought about her words, "But, I'm not your enemy."_ _Her frank statement earned her a toothy grin as he continued to stare at her. Such innocence was almost too sweet to taste, and couldn't help but prod further._

 _"Oh? is that so?"_ _She nodded, feeling a little more bold upon his interest "Hmm... I like you."_

 _This just kept getting better and better, he didn't think his grin had ever been so wide, "Really now? Forgive me for finding that hard to believe. It was not but five minutes ago you were quaking at the notion of me eating you,"_

 _She was quiet for a moment, then frowned and shrugged, "Well that's because I thought you were going to. You're a big scary Dragon, but then you helped me. What type of meany would help those they didn't like?" The question, as innocent out loud as it was in her head, staggered him just how gullible she seemed to be when it came to the dangers that surrounded her. Did she really have such little self-preservation she would go and call the biggest bad around her, friend simply because he had deigned to help her? Clearly those humans she lived with had coddled her too much if that was case, and stooped to her eye level, seeing her throat bob when he once again came closer._

 _"What meany indeed. But, have you ever considered that might have all been a ruse? A tactic devised to place our enemies in our debt; by granting them a boon it leaves them in our favour, and with such a detriment could consequently bring them to their knees if the recompense is high enough?"_

 _He waited; allowing her the time to comprehend his words, as she slowly took them in, processing them the best her little mind could when there were a few words she didn't understand, but at long last he saw the light of comprehension blossom behind amber eyes and silently thanked that she was at least quick on the uptake, when she turned back to him._

 _"...Wow,"_

 _He nodded sagely._

 _His words of wisdom echoed around her head and he heard her sigh - rather resignedly, when it seemed she had thought of something else. "Does this mean I'm in your debt now?"_

 _Still a delight, and she blinked owlishly when he shook his large head, "What?" Understandably she was confused and moved back further when he shifted his paw, crossing it over the other, before cocking his head in silent contemplation._

 _"As I have I said; there is nothing you have of value to me, and I highly doubt that will change anytime soon so just this once, we can call this my one good deed for the year,"_

 _He cut off abruptly when she threw herself forwards, and reeled back in abject horror when she latched onto his paw; bearing in mind her arms could barely cover his talon, and hugged tightly. The act of impudence was one he could not let go of lightly, and she squeaked when her feet lifted from the ground, dangling from the long appendage, she met his peevish stare quietly._

* * *

 _"What do you think your doing?_

 _Her face morphed into one of confusion, "I'm... giving you a hug." He nodded, rather unhappily at the confirmation. "I can see that, but why."_

 _"... Because I'm happy; and I wanted to thank you," His stare narrowed, and she shrunk back at the displeased rumble that rang throughout his chest, "And you couldn't have just said that; you had to jump on me like a little rabbit without permission," he stopped when she giggled and he stared incredulous, before plopping her back on the ground without further prompting and scowled heavily._

 _"Of all the brazen faced, impudent, uncouth little monsters that I could have met, I had to have one who doesn't understand boundaries, and will you desist touching me!" Shaking his paw, managed to dislodge her, sliding down she came to sit next to him, a little shocked and quiet but still smiling, as he heaved a suffering sigh before her attention drifted to their surroundings; gazing around the open space they where in, marvelled at the beauty that was his home and he couldn't help the prideful smirk at her awe, before he coughed to gain her attention, eventually getting it by the forth attempt. Keeping his paws out of reach just in case._

 _"So; now that we've established I'm not going to eat you," he rolled his eyes at her smile, "Nor do you owe me anything in return, all that remains is to take you back to your home, so... whenever your ready." He dearly hoped she picked up the heavy emphasis on his last word, things were fun but he was in no way prepared to have her in his lair any longer and looked on inquiringly, when for the second time in the hour, he was thrown into utter astonishment when she burst into tears once more._

 _Hearing his question, it hit her hard. Like the tail that had slammed into her side, it sent her reeling and on coming down heavily, it was to the realization that he didn't want her here. And why would he? He wasn't the same as her, he was a huge Dragon who clearly liked his space, who had helped her but didn't have to, and now wanted her to leave him to his peace. Which was only right, only fair, but..._

 _The hint only highlighted the fact that she still couldn't remember anything. Being with him had made her forget, made her happy; and whilst that didn't solve her problem, it had helped and now that he wished for her to go, she wasn't exactly sure where it was she had to go; and without realizing it, her vision had started to blur and for what felt like the seventh time that hour, began to cry._

 _The abrupt change in demeanour not only alarmed him greatly, but it bewildered the giant creature to no end as he watched the smile fall from her lips before looking down; the air around her falling as quick as her mood and before he had time to ask, heard the sounds of her sniffles before the tears feel in earnest. At a loss as to what had been the cause of her misery this time, his lips thinned displeasingly and gazed at her reproachingly. It was a simple question, there was no harm in asking._

I _t was only minutes later, when his superior hearing allowed him to pick up the brokenly whispered words, that he paid closer attention, regarding her dejected form carefully._

* * *

 _"What's there to go back to."_

 _His eyes narrowed at her words, assuming she must have been referring to the war and due to its destructive outcome, now most likely had no home to return to; it was then it dawned on him_ _that whilst he had been healing her, during which she might have very well become an_ _orphan, a homeless orphan ... or perhaps she had already lost those close to her and the Drake had been chasing the last of its conquests when he happened upon them; so many speculations and not once had any of them occurred to him at anytime within her company._ _Cursing his negligence, though could have been forgiven seeing as she had not been awake to provide answers, he decided right there was the perfect time to get them._

 _But first, he knew that some comfort might be in order for the conversation to go smoothly and so pushing aside the fact he was useless at such efforts, tapped the ground at her side to gain her attention, his eyes softening when she slowly pulled her head up from her knees._

 _"I know things might seem bleak right now, and the ramifications of this horrendous event will be everlasting for many who have survived this day. But just remember, you are one of those who have not only overcome the unfavourable odds, but will continue to grow stronger for the experience."_

 _There, that was a pretty good pep-talk, even if half of what he said was complete rubbish, as she stared at him, eyes red-rimmed, took in his words, and to his bafflement, watched as her features shifted from forlorn to puzzlement; eyes squinting with her own confusion, she held his gaze silently._

 _"What?" He had a feeling something was missing; a discomforting niggle that had dug its way into his gut, festering the longer he studied her perplexed features, one that finally cemented itself with her next words._

 _"What ... event?"_

 _A resounding silence grew between them, stretching out into a state of uncomfortableness that had her fidgeting, fighting the urge to look away at his piercing gaze despite_ _her jumbled thoughts and slowly throbbing head; for his part, the Dragon blinked in stunned muteness, his gaze trained on nowhere but the young human, mentally picking apart those two words and the_ _plethora of meanings behind them. Finally, and knowing that he had to have an answer, (no matter which one) slowly licked his lips._

 _"The fight that is taking place currently as we speak," though he had been listening and could hear no uproar within the earth, so perhaps the battle was coming to an end; but upon observing the stark horror that had etched itself across her young face, she clearly didn't know about that; which was impossible and for a split second, wondered if she was trying to fool him; but he could already tell she was a useless liar and transparent in her emotions, she was not messing with him, the fact of which stumped him completely, for how could she have missed_ _the war that would carve itself into the folds of history, when she herself had come from the very Kingdom it was taking place._

 _Unless..._

 _His scrutinizing gaze found hers again, and he peered at her contemplatively for a while, wondering, overlooking her increasing discomfort at such an intense stare, when finally he voiced his inner thoughts slowly; carefully choosing words._

 _"Where did you say that Drake chased you from again?"_

 _Much as he thought, she hadn't even noticed the ploy he was using, her mind turning back to the most recent and traumatic memory, shrank in to herself as flashes of vivid yellow contemptuously glaring and inhuman snarls breached the forefront and she whimpered, shaking shook her head._

 _"I—I don't know."_

 _Careful to keep his tone calm, he gently probed further, not wanting to frighten her too much if he was to get the information he sought._ _"You don't know what?"_

 _Leaving her time to answer, observed as she struggled to find the answer; but he was getting the very strong feeling he already knew what plagued her, the despairing look she gave seconds later confirming his troublesome theory._

 _"Anything." With her worrying admission spoken aloud, her sobs broke anew, tears fuelled by the_ _hopelessness and fears her little body held coming thick and fast; he sighed, more out of weariness then any real frustration the situation put him in; to be further displeased when later when he would come to learn that her run in with the Drake had happened after she had woken, which meant whatever occurred beforehand, was the reason for her memory loss. But right now that didn't help his dilemma, as he pondered on what he could do about the inconvenient predicament, until at last a solution presented itself._

 _He would wait until he was positive the war had ended, only then would he inspect the aftermath to discern what damage had been done and if, like he very much anticipated, there was nothing left, he would drop her off in the nearest village that hadn't been affected by the fighting. It might be longer than what he would have liked, and was far more than what he had ever done for another, regardless of species; but he had come this far and assured they wouldn't be seeing each other again after this, chose to tolerate her presence that little bit longer._ _Feeling better now that he had a plan, went to speak but was frazzled to find her laid out before him, eyes closed, breathing even as she now slept. Having exhausted herself of tears, the small girl felt drowsiness take over, and content to fall into its embrace, gave a fleeting glance to see the Dragon deep in thought, and sure that he wouldn't mind - he was nice after all - settled herself down on the grassy patch that had oddly grown to accommodate her body, yawned sleepily and closed her eyes._

 _Regarding her slumbering form, he felt (totally justified) slighted by the sheer nerve at just how comfortable she had become, enough to think it acceptable to fall asleep in his mighty presence, and unwilling to let such disrespect continue, went to wake her; but the tiny snuffle that emerged as she fell deeper into sleep, caring for nothing but the bone deep fatigue taking her hostage, a rush of hot air swept across her snoozing figure as he exhaled heavily and feelling both resigned and miffed, gently picked her up, turning around, headed to the cluster of trees on the far side of the meadow, to his own place of resting._

* * *

 _The trees parted on his approach, granting them entrance he moved to a basin residing at the foot of a medium hill at the very back - his bed, coming to a stop, he used the front talon of his other paw, the grass below rustling and growing under his command; twisting and curling, the strands weaved themselves into a smaller, more human appropriate sized cradle, gently lowering her down in the middle and was content to leave her be, when something sticking out of a side pocket on her ruined dress and so using his smallest talon, eased the item out as best he could, before pulling the piece of parchment closer._

 _Staring at the folded paper, she mustn't have realized it was there, though given her circumstances not stopping to check her pockets could be overlooked as a single blade of grass reached out to pull the closed sheet over and watched as sparks shot off the page. Smalls crackles, followed by a small showering of multi coloured sparks that slowly moved to form a name that jumped from the surface; staring at the newly formed name, he had to sneer at the weak enchantment. A low level spell no doubt designed to entertain, most likely made by a novice mage peddling his tricks and so scoffed the ability of some humans who even bothered if this was the best they could produce; but it had at least, given him a breakthrough, as he regarded the name lit up in red._

 _"Erza,"_

 _As if she had heard him, the small girl rolled over, an expression of calmness on her relaxed features and an air of peace exuded from her that wasn't there before, another mumble as she snuggled down into the grass of her make shift bed; he eyed her briefly, a small smirk curling his lip and turned his gaze back to the page in front of him,_

 _"Erza, huh … its suits you, little brat."_

 _Before deciding to retire for the night himself, and so tucking the small paper at the side of her, would show her in the morning, hopefully she would recognize it and if she could remember her name, then at least that would be something, moving to his own bed and easing down, cut his gaze to where she lay, as with a final check on his wards, closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow he would be able to start on his plan in getting rid of her, allowed that thought to soothe him into a peaceful sleep._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

 _Despite his efforts to remove her from his home and life, she never again did leave; in fact, it wasn't until a few covert words spoken in_ _supposed secrecy, derailed his once idyllic lifestyle and put them both on a path that would irrevocably change their lives for good._


	5. Chapter 5

**_X375 – One year later._**

* * *

 _"Brat!"_

 _Yellow eyes swept the area slowly, it had been a while since he had last seen her and now his trouble making senses were tingling. He should have known, really, that something was up at dinnertime when she had been far too quiet, much too agreeable and hadn't made half as much noise as she usually did and he had been so distracted by the rare phenomena that by the time he caught onto the fact that it was all part of a something bigger, she had vanished no sooner had the last bone been picked clean, and now he was stuck hunting her , he ambled his way into the clearing, still scouring the open space, oh he could find her no problem, already knew exactly whereabouts she was, but he had been hoping that self-preservation which he had steadily been hammering into that tiny head would have at least kicked in by now; surely she couldn't have been that dense as to think it a good thing to try and mess with him?_

 _"You're only making it worse for yourself," still nothing and he growled lowly in agitation. "Dam it get out here or I'll show no mercy!" A dismissive scoff a few hundred yards into the shrubs where he stood had him smirking. As always, her careless lack of subtlety had cost her yet another game, and so turned away. She had chosen the hard way, had she? Well, this should be interesting and on the pretence of giving up, began to walk off, muttering grouchily as he did. "Fine. Do as you please. But just know your sleeping outside tonight; I won't be having you stink the place out..." His ranting faded out the further he got, leaving the clearing blissfully free and waiting a few minutes more just to make sure, eventually a small girl crawled out from under the bush she had been hiding in. Clambering to her feet, paused, eyes darting back and forth suspiciously, ears straining to listen but smiled once she realized that he had indeed left. Sure she had to wait a while, but it was worth it, she was getting better at sneaking around and having finally gotten one over on the horrid monster turned around ready to go visit the weasels when she slammed face-first into something solid, knowing exactly what that was, immediately tried to run but was pulled back and yelped when she felt herself being yanked by her dress up from the ground._

 _"Nice try, you little miscreant!"_

 _Dangling, but determined it was not to be helplessly, she flailed and kicked at the air as she struggled in the grips of the ferocious beast who had the nerve to chuckle at her attempts before he turned around and soon she was carted away. Every step punctuated with a vocal protest._

 _"Put me down!" Her demand was met with a humorous snort as she was carried through the trees and finally admitting that it was pointless, hung like dead weight within his toothy grip, deciding not to give any more amusement to the already smug monster, a plot slowly forming the more they walked and he regarded her ongoing silence with caution._

 _Normally he would have to fight to get her here; not so much physically as there was nothing she could do against his scales, but verbally she would give him a headache like nothing else, so to hear absolute silence now was suspicious, to say the least, and readied himself for whatever scheme she most likely was sure to have, as they finally reached their destination. He was right to be leery, for no sooner had he neared the location did he feel her slip from his grasp, a snarl left him and he whirled around to watch as she darted under his massive legs and off across the clearing; her tiny figure - naked as the day she was born, for what did human nudity matter to a Dragon, -made a break for the trees and his aggravation at the time wasted turned into sly glee when she reached the edges and he struck. If she had been hoping for a swift getaway, or just escaping in general then she hadn't been very observant with who she lived with as she leapt into the shrubs, only to squeal when a branch from the nearest tree snaked its way around her body and pulled. Once more her feet left the floor and knowing it was all over, slumped in resignation, giving no more resistance as the branch extended to carry her back to where the Dragon waited, the stoic looking creature saying nothing but smirked as the branch moved by with its cargo, and she had just enough time to scowl, pulling her tongue, before being dumped unceremoniously into the lake._

 _A moment later the surface broke and she emerged spluttering; spitting out the water inhaled upon impact, turned to look at him still staring unimpressed and with a slap of her hand made to splash him, but the attempt fell flat as not a drop reached his body, before sighing in defeat and began to wash herself._

 _Since coming into his life a little over a year ago, things had been different, logically he knew they would, but it wasn't the soul-destroying downwards spiral he had assumed when he had allowed her to remain, there had also been the odd moments of surrealism, where at times he could barely believe his own choice that he had done nothing but stare at her, as if trying to determine if she was real or simply a figment of his pessimistic mind. Understandably his constant observation had freaked her out and those times become few and far between, instead resumed their tentative living arrangements as peacefully as a tiny human and Dragon could. His decision to let her stay had been based on the findings he made when managing to scout the aftermath of the war, with what he found both unexpected and troubling. It came as no surprise that the humans had perished, the fact the fight had been with their annihilation in mind meant their deaths were a given, but what had shocked him more, was the amount of Dragons that had also fallen; perusing the remnants of the battlefield, some of the departed he had known and the rest could only have come from the western continent, and unless the warring Dragons had done this themselves or more alarming, the humans had managed to grow strong enough to overcome them, something about this left a sense of unease within him and he quickly cut the connection, the beneath him mourning the bodies whilst he could only feel confusion._

 _With the Kingdom no longer an option, he turned to his second plan of taking her to one of the outlying villages, only to discover they too had not been left unscathed, and he looked upon their destruction with an even deeper sense of bewilderment as he could not make heads of the lingering unsettlement that he was missing something very important; but that didn't matter at that moment, what did was the fact that now there was no one that could take her in and given the growing state of worry that was darkening his forest, he felt it not safe to simply send her off, not when he didn't know himself what lay out there. Which was maddening, as why should he care? He still felt the same apathy towards humans despite the mass slaughtering that had just taken place, some of which might very well have been her family, but he felt inexplicably taken to her, still just a child and therefore an innocent to the worst natures of her kind, he assumed that naivety was what lessened his indifference to her alone, that and she had also provided him with comical relief; not a legitimate reason for keeping her around, it was still a plus in her favour and so had made no mention of her leaving after the first time, and with that life went on. There was also the incomprehensible notion that he had to keep her around. Never a Dragon for holding faith in fate, he firmly believed it was actions, and particularly one's own that determined the what type of life they led; a cause and effect, with only the barest percentage down to perhaps another intervention in the overall grand design, and whilst he might have been waxing poetical, and was of an age where he had seen and heard a lot of things, ultimately it was this peculiar decision he mused that perhaps there was in part, a higher power, an obscure reason that would become clear at some point in time._

 _He just had to be patient._

 _"It's cold."_

 _In the meantime though, it seemed that reason was testing the limits of his forbearance, never before had anything given him so much trouble then the brat scowling up at him did; always complaining, always grouching, endlessly questioning and never giving him a moments peace, it was as if the universe was bestowing karma for all his years of apathy, even food proved to be less of a hassle and heaved a sigh when splashing had him glancing down to see her sullen expression and rolled his eyes, claws digging into the soil, a few minutes passed before the water began to steam. A pleased sigh left her, as the warmth permeated her skin and now more inclined to stay in the water, ducked under, kicked out as she swam to the other side where the bark oil lay, coming back up and turning to him, began to massage it into her hair._

 _Hair that happened to be her most standout feature. Never had he seen such vibrancy on a human before. A striking deep crimson, the locks were both alluring and a monumental pain as many a time he had to come detangle her from where she had gotten stuck in various trees, the blood-red strands in such disarray that he had, more than once threatened to cut off, laughing at her attempts of retaliation but never moving to do so, merely enjoying her reactions as he looked to notice her sufficiently clean enough that he was satisfied and so nodding his head, watched as she threw herself onto the side, scrambling for the towel that had been lying in wait, left for by the birds whose aid he had come to utilize more since her residency, wrapping it around her body and turned only to receive a heavy blast of air to the face. Using his breath, Volos expelled all the air in his lungs until he had no more and lifted his head to inspect her now dry body, smirking at the sight of her unruly hair as she struggled to set it straight, before sighing in familiar resignation and reached for the small brush on the floor, began the arduous process of fixing the dishevelment. "You know, you wouldn't keep having that problem if you simply cut it all off."_

 _Pulling the brush through the strands still tangled, rolled her eyes at the regurgitated spiel, gritting her teeth at a particularly troublesome section in the middle, wincing when she yanked her head down in a bid to remove the knot._

 _"I happen to like my hair, thank you." He shrugged blithely, it wasn't his head and neck she was viciously injuring so gave it no more thought, instead waited until she had finished getting dressed before turning, leaving her to hurry after him, eventually catching up and scurrying to meet his strides, as they walked back to the open spaces. "It won't be long before I go look for dinner; in the meantime, there is that book you've yet to finish-" pausing when a thought occurred and glanced to where she now looked up, "You have been keeping up with your reading?" Eyes narrowing the slightest when she remained silent. "Erza."_

 _When she had woke the next day, it was to be given the parchment that had come from her dress and he observed her reaction as she st⁸ared at the paper, a small crease forming in her brow "What is it?" Because, shouldn't she have been happy? As little fingers clutched the paper nervously, she lifted her head, stare pensive and confused, met his gaze quietly. "What does it say?"_

 _That, he hadn't been expecting, and it was then he discovered the true extent of her memory loss as it became markedly clear whatever accident had befallen her, left a rather deep void within her mind that included her name and a large majority of how to read and write; anything from her previous life was also lost, with those memories annoyingly blank and seemed permanently beyond their reach, it was to his immense dissatisfaction he realized it was down to him to re-educate her, as he highly doubted a child of her former station would have gone without such luxurious and there was no way he was having a stupid kid living with him. And so began his_ _challenging task of reteaching her the basics; starting with her name and moving on to whatever books he could scrounge from the ruins of the still decimated Kingdom, employing the stealth of birds and smaller mammals to sneak them away from the slowly reconstructing nation. So far, everything had been going well; it seemed she enjoyed learning from the salvaged tomes and there was a broad variety so had little chance of growing bored, the only issue he did however face, was motivation, as she slowly shrunk under his_ _reproachful gaze, the continuing silence a clear giveaway to her guilt._

 _"Erza... look at me," finally getting a response, as she lifted her head and had to bite back the smirk at seeing the look of stubbornness on her face; already springing on the defensive, she nodded earnestly, though her expression still held a touch of defiance, as if what she was about to say next he wouldn't immediately believe._

" _Yes," spying his doubtful gaze as he regarded her carefully, scowled and crossed her arms. "I have! And I've nearly finished it as well." It was a moment or two when he replied, searching her face for signs of deception, remembered that she couldn't hold a lie before nodding and resuming his walk, once more leaving her to lag behind, it wasn't until he stopped in the middle she caught back up._

 _"Well, isn't that good to know, for a moment there I thought all my efforts spent trying to fill that empty head of yours had been for nought, but I guess you aren't the witless little monster I pegged you for," flashing her an airy grin at the petulant glare that had taken hold at his words, before he turned and made his way to the entrance, "Seeing as you've 'nearly finished' continue with what's left and_ we'll _summarize what you've learnt before bed. For now, though, don't cause any trouble and don't try to outclimb the squirrels again, because I won't be helping you down if that should happen." Dissapearing through the cave mouth, she watched him go, tongue sticking out just as his large green body vanished from sight._

 _"Jokes on him, it's a picture book." Smiling happily, reached down to fix her dress, decided that visiting the Badgers was a better idea and made off to the other side of the meadow where she knew they lived._

* * *

 _Time progressed, with the affair of the Dragon war now becoming legend despite its infancy, their lives had gone uninterrupted with all things given, the normality probably the biggest reason for the horrendous fall a few months later, when they had been bickering over something trivial, a shockwave abruptly ripped through his entire body. The unanticipated onslaught nearly knocking him down, such was its strength felt overcome by the riptide of emotions surging up through the earth: Anger... pain... fear... raw loathing and unadulterated contempt; such powerful feelings all battering him from either side that he had to sit lest he fall, rocked by what he felt, remained silent for a while, trying to regain his bearings and steady himself. Soon after and feeling level enough to open his eyes was he met with the panicked gaze of the young girl, who had witnessed his moment of unexpected vulnerability._

 _"Dad! … Dad are you ok?" He had no idea when she had started to call him that, or why he allowed it, but he slowly nodded, still feeling as though an unknown entity had just reached in through his chest and handled his heart, caught sight of her terrified expression and smiled lightly - if a little shakily, "I am, little one; there is nothing to worry about." An over-exaggeration to the blinding echoes that resounded clear in his head, but if it spared her the worry, then he would do what it took to reassure her, holding her gaze his smile never wavered and was rewarded with the reluctant acceptance that swam behind her eyes, before returning to the daisy chain she had been making in her hands. Her occupied attention came as a relief to him, the cheerful façade he had worn now vanished, replaced by extreme consternation he cast an apprehensive glance towards the entrance. Whatever had happened, had taken place in his forest; not as shattering as the war, but being in closer proximity, was felt more keenly and for the first time in centuries, the stirrings of wariness at what would greet him, rose unwanted through his gut, knowing that he could not leave this be, remained lost in thought for the rest of the evening when she finally fell asleep. Once he was sure she would not wake, reapplied his wards, imbuing them with as much magic as he dared before setting off to the location of the disturbance._

 _Following the trees as they guided him, he was eventually led towards the tails end of the forest, close to the mountains and a dense grove a few miles West; he landed, - not too close as he wished to give himself time to prepare, - on immediate guard, scouring the deserted clearing his attention was soon drawn to a solitary pathway, feeling his scales itch the longer he gazed at the darkened abyss. He didn't need the to tell him something reprehensible had taken place here, the air was suffused with so much magic and death the remnants of which trying to claw at him, to hurt and smother, acting on the lasting desires of whoever cast it, making the urge to fly back to his lair, where it was cleaner and less tainted all the greater, as he steeled himself and slowly stepped forwards; with each step the temperature dropping until an almost unnatural coldness wrapped around him and he wasn't ashamed to admit the shiver that ran through him at the sinister atmosphere he found himself firmly in, as he neared his destination. Once at the other end, what greeted him was total carnage; eyes roaming the floor with horror, counted no less than six Dragons all lying about, having been slain in the most brutalist of ways he soon made the unnerving discovery, the more he inspected, that the wounds inflicted did not come from each other's claws._

 _Having not been able to recognize any, knew this lot must have hailed from the western continent and so wouldn't have been too surprised if infighting had taken place; but the mortal blows each had suffered did not look like any that talons could make, they were messier and without the precision the hooked weapons had the ability to achieve; the fact they were also gaping holes might have given him more of a clue, the wounds harsh and bloody, designed to cause as much pain as possible with the leftover magic still pressing on him maliciously,_ _he might not have cared for who they were, but they had his deepest sympathies as it looked as though they didn't die peacefully._

 _Amongst the mingled scents, he could pick out the smell of a one - two humans, and so with the mystery that surrounded him continuing to grow, felt it was time to get some answers and sank his claw_ _s into the ground under him. As the only witness to what had happened, the could tell him all he wished to know, and closed his eyes waiting for the visions as they slowly came forward, the whisper of fear and unease in his ear; even the it felt nervous by what occurred before opening up to reveal their hidden knowledge. By the time the one sided obliteration had come to an end, he slowly retracted his claws, feeling more disturbed then ever before by what he had just seen turned towards the bodies, now with a more_ _informed eye as to their demise, surveyed the fallen feeling very much shaken at what he knew to be real - for the could not lie to him, and what this meant overall, was unable to hold back the humourless snort at the irony that they had come all this way with the intention of death, now having met their own, as the gravity of the situation caught back up and he looked around more solemnly._

 _"Just one person ... how could one human have done this?"_

 _"With the power of a Dragon."_

* * *

 _He wasn't expecting an answer, so the fact he was met by one surprised him greatly and cursing himself for being taken off guard, whirled around to the direction of the voice, eyes scanning the darkness frantically, muscles bunched and claws ready, growled with no short amount of anger, just in case it was the man from the memory. "Show yourself!" His gaze zeroed in on movement as the presence slowly came forth, before finding his rage morph into surprised shock upon the sight of the child from the flashback emerging from the shadows, now staring at him impassively; it had not occurred to him that her body was missing, regarded her now with measured caution, studying her small figure in silence, felt there was one slight issue to this picture he was seeing._

 _"You're dead." At least that was what he had come to believe, but it appeared that was not quite the case, further highlighted by the eerily detached air that clung to her like a cloak; her expression just a tad too sedate for a child her age to be, he knew because Erza was never like that and they appeared to be similar in years and looked more closer at how she was watching him, the moon overhead, reflecting in her real orbs, gave them a shine unaturally predacious and it finally dawned just how it was, she miraculously came to stand before him; his surprise quickly replaced by disdain, gave her a look of derision, barely trying to keep judgement hidden as he spoke._ _"I see. So, who are you?" Grimacing at the serpentine smirk he was rewarded with, teeth clenching when she delivered a mocking curtsy._

 _"Animus of Alikitasia, at your service," pausing to give a fleeting glance towards the bodies of his fallen comrades, gazed at them with a manner that could almost be called regretful, before directing her body back to him, expression, Volos saw, now more neutral. "If you wish to know who that man was, I can tell you. If you wish to learn his name, that I can also give, and if you want my advice, then I would suggest flying as fast as you can, as far as you can, because as long as there are Dragons roaming this he will not quit, and very soon those still alive will come to loathe and fear him in equal measures..."_

 _He had to admit, as Volos stood listening, he had not thought much of this half-dead disgrace who would so easily embarrass their kind by taking on a puppet form rather then die like any of their noble race should: out fighting and with dignity; the fact he had chosen such a cowardly option spoke volumes of his character and was about to dismiss him when he started talking; the ominous speech imparted, a stark contradiction to the impish behaviour from moments ago, brought about a greater sense of severity to the clearing they stood in, the air gravid with the lasting reminder of this sworn exterminator, Volos felt as though he was inhaling the noxious danger, the promise and power in which this human was to achieve his ultimate goal, cloying and scraping away his insides, and whilst he was no craven, he also felt that any longer and he would surely go mad, his body itching with the putrid residue of this beasts magic, would flee without another look back as at long last she met his cautious gaze, giving no sign she had noticed his distracted and anxious thoughts._

 _"The end of days has a name... and he is called Acnologia."_

* * *

 _He had returned home not long afterwards. Having divulged all that he knew, Animus had then had taken off for parts unknown, in order to recover and hide as surely should they cross paths again, the man would recall the small girl and know something amiss, he had come back with admittedly a lot of his questions answered in abundance, but the picture those answers uncovered however, troubled him greatly. He hadn't given much thought as to what the cause for the wars end was, hadn't cared too as long as it didn't bother him and his home he could care less. But never, even if he had spent time pondering, could he have come up with something as harrowing_ _as what Animus had revealed. One lone man coming from the depths of nowhere and emerging the sole victor in a conflict he didn't just cut off at the knees but destroyed with his bare hands. To hold such power, it was staggering to behold and how he came about such monstrous abilities both angered and bewildered him in equal measures._

 _Dragon Slayers._

 _In the centuries he had lived, never before had he heard of something so... repugnant. A reviled title only the lowest seemed to take pride in, Animus had explained how those who called themselves such had appeared on the battlefield, the concept rumoured to have been thought up by the Queen of Dragnof herself and abled by the Dragons who supported her; the ones then gifted with such abilities had torn through the battlefield and their forces with ease, until he had come and torn through them all. Friend or foe it didn't matter as long as he brought death, and for all the savagery they possessed, they weren't stupid either and the surviving Dragons had then fled as quickly as they could, only to find him giving chase, apparently last anyone had seen of him, he was hunting through the windy mountains._

 _His location - or lack of it, didn't help matters, but his thoughts at that moment were firmly on the long-deceased Dragons who had complied with the Queen's absurd idea; just how desperate did they have to be to agree to something so despicable, how cornered where they that the thought of granting humans their power, seemed at all a good solution... no wonder they lost, and now because of them and their senseless actions, his species had a madman preying on them, one who had already made a dent in their numbers and didn't look to be slowing down._

 _No... not just them._

 _'It's not only Dragons he's after, but all those associated with them.'_

 _More hearsay was that he saw the purpose of the fighting as justification to turn on his own kind. The mere notion of coexisting was something unthinkable and his disgust for those who supported such a cause wasn't spared his wrath either; to know there was something as heinous as that wandering about indiscriminately killing all for a single purpose sent shivers rippling through his scales, and he dared not imagine what could be going through such a crazed mind; still, it did leave him with a bitter taste, knowing that his life was immediately forfeit because of some obscure reasoning known only to the sycophant himself, with all those who had the misfortune of associating with them similarly at risk, it was why throughout his ruminations, he had toyed with the idea of sending her away, to a place safe from the reaches of this threat,_ _but with this creatures unending search, just what counted as safe?_ _A heavy sigh left him and he cast his gaze over the small lake he had chosen to sit by, mind still weighed heavily on the matter that he didn't feel the touch of a small hand until the little girl was stood under him, having returned sometime during the night and far too distracted to sleep, she had yet to see his worries and so pushing the aside the issue for the time being, looked as she craned her neck to meet his gaze, words on her lips no doubt with his torment in mind._

 _"I'm hungry,"_

 _"Well good morning to you to, brat."_

 _Scowling at the name, moved to settle by his side, something he had long since overlooked seeing as it had been a task in futility getting her to stop, merely waited until she had tucked herself close before repeating her previous declaration. "Good morning, and I'm hungry," the thick ridge above his eye arched and a light grin appeared on his lips. "Well what do you expect me to do about it?"_

 _His teasing grin intensified by the rather dry glare he received in return, the narrowed eyes letting him know exactly what she thought he could so about it, and chuckled before lifting himself to his paws, a squeak following when, unprepared for her support to shift suddenly, Erza tumbled to the floor, swiping an arm out in a feeble act revenge. Pointless, but her childish pride demanded it and watched as he rose to full height before turning to leer at her from her place in the grass. "I wont be gone long, do try not to get stuck anywhere high will you, not this early anyway." Huffing, she crossed her short arms petulantly and pulled her tongue, earning more laughter as he then proceeded towards the entrance; perhaps a hunt was what he needed to help clear his head, the thrill of a chase never failed to rouse the more superior urges, leaving her to contemplate how to pass the time until he returned with food, remained in place, staring upwards she lazily waited for inspiration to hit._

* * *

 _More time passed, with Summer giving way to the Autumn and with nothing relating to Acnologia having reached his ears since his talk with Animus, Volos felt it a little safe and so eased up on his vigilance, mainly for two reasons: he was tired of having to keep watching over his shoulder, he was a Dragon not a frightened mouse and so to be trapped as he was, not only was shameful but his inherent anger at this monster, coupled with the constant wariness left him feeling short most days and he feared that would find its way the young girl, who, as it was,_ _already started to suspect that something was amiss within their little sanctuary. She never alluded to the fact there was something obviously wrong, but each day with the disquiet hanging like a permanent storm cloud he could see her getting more withdrawn as he sought to keep them safe. Clearly wanting to give him space, he found her quieter, the prolonged unease clearly getting to her and yet, she never said a word. It was this that his rage at this abomination grew, the wretch wasn't even there and still his filthy presence managed to infect his little corner; though he knew that a little of her recently demure attitude was in parts, his fault, and determined to get her spirits back up, knew that he couldn't allow this Acnologia to get to him anymore, decided that a day of distraction was in order, as he turned to where the small girl stood a few feet away, busy with her spellings for the day._

 _Writing stick in hand, Erza stared down at the word mapped out before her, small brows furrowed in concentration, little mind furiously working overtime as to whether her latest attempt was right or not; he stayed quiet, giving her time to figure things out and watched as she shook her head, the occasional mumble before very carefully moving to wipe a letter from the loose dirt._

 _"H goes there … the I follows next-" pausing, studious eyes narrowed, going over the letters before they widened and with a happy smile, traced out the rest of the word without further hesitation. He slowly rose to his paws, once she stopped and looked down, mightily pleased with herself, craning his neck over her shoulder, peered at the newly spelt word, a small tug at his lips when he saw it was indeed correct._ _"Well done." The suddenness of his voice startled her and she jumped, whirling around ready to give her usual scowl when he did things like that, stopped at seeing his pleased expression before recalling his praise._

 _"Yeah?" He nodded again in confirmation._ _"So, when it's winter, Hedgehogs do what?" Grinning widely, she answered with a gleeful flourish, "They hibernate!" Her smile never wavering at the approval that sat on his draconic features, "They certainly do," a pause, with his gaze drifting towards the mass of scribbles that lined the soft surface, proof of her earlier efforts and seeing just how much she had been working on them, figured a break was in order and so fixed her a knowing look._

 _"I hear the Unicorns are leaving soon... want to go visit them before they go," the stick was cast aside and he chuckled when she was halfway up his back before the last word barely left his mouth; it had been during a hunt she begged to attend, that also doubled as a lesson in foraging when she had first spotted them; the majestic creatures had been returning back from their Winter exodus and had been beside herself with awe and amazement when they had sensed their presence, and never in their nature to ignore an innocent nor the king of the forest, greeted the pair and her rambles both warmly and serenely. Though the elders were dignified the same could not be said for the foals who met her exuberance with their own immature effervescence, resulting in one extremely tiring afternoon, as they darted about chasing each other ragged, annoying but at least she slept like a trunk that night so small mercies, as she slipped between his shoulder blades and careful of the spikes, tapping his scales and held on as they soon set off._

* * *

 _"Areion,"_

 _The leader of the Unicorn's welcomed them with a low dip of his head, having taken rest by the crystal lake, hadn't expected visitors but nonetheless entertained them as shrieks had them turning to where Erza had been tackled by four suckling's of the group, having rushed her the small girl became overwhelmed and tumbled to the floor, her gleeful laughter smothered by the eager swaddle as they piled on her; Volos shook his head at the antics before moving to go rest in the shade, stretching out was content to let them play, the Unicorn following as the rest watched the younglings in their stead. It was a few hours later that he heard it. The faint rumblings - so_ _infinitesimal that if he hadn't had the power he possessed or held great mastery over the skill, both hearing and feeling it would have been impossible, but as it was became aware of the vibrations that didn't quite match the animals he knew to live in the forest, followed by the whispered voice of the as it called out, implored him to cut short his conversation with Areion, his companion not put out by the disruption, waited respectfully as the Dragon closed his eyes, a tranquillity overtaking his usual grouchiness whenever he conversed with the Gaia as he listened to what it had to say, a mild frown flashing briefly across his face before he finally opened his eyes, a troubled look swiftly taking hold as he processed the information given._

 _There were Dragons in his forest, that could have only meant one thing, Areion shuffled a little at the sudden change within his friends demeanour, a small, nervous nicker as the tension between them grew, quickly reaching the rest of the herd due to the sensitive bond, their collective unease finally breaking him of his occupied thoughts and he quickly did his best to reassure his skittish associate there was nothing to fear, but still wasted no time in sinking his claws into the ground, hurriedly opening up the bond between himself and the and focused intently on where the voice told him to look; if there was indeed anything to worry about then he needed to act fast, as he finally caught on to their location, pushed further as nascent images finally trickled into view; the visions were blurry at first, grainy and without much colour, but he didn't need a painted picture to know exactly who was standing in his home when they finally became clear and his alarm turned into immediate displeasure at the familiar and very unwelcome sight of the fire king and his associates. Observing the five strong party who had gathered in what he knew to be an abandoned old village that had been wrecked by avalanches just below the mountains, felt his indignation at their presence rise and disregarding the mild puzzlement at the small group of children that where close to them, knew that whatever it was that dammed fool was plotting (he always was) surely could be no good and so quickly rose to his paws; he already had one deplorable incident within his territory, he'd be dammed if he had anymore and so with that asked his companion if they could watch Erza before moving towards the open space ready to confront his intruders when scampering had Erza running after him,_

 _"Where are you going?" Having seen him move, it confused the young girl and so picking herself up, hurried to catch him as he turned to face her, about to tell her to wait, but caught the quizzical and slightly worried look she wore, before his eyes lifted to the wide-eyed and curious expressions of the suckling's and knew that he couldn't very well ask them to stay, not when they had a schedule to keep and so turned around signalling her to climb as she hurriedly scrambled into place and once settled, finally bade the Unicorn's goodbye altogether, before moving to the middle, wings snapping out and she squeaked when he pushed himself quickly into the air; the rapid ascent forcing her to grip his scales more urgently before he turned and flew towards the mountains,_

 _"So, where are we going again?" Once she had managed to keep upright waited as he tilted his head slightly,_ _"To see some pests." His cryptic remark confused her, but he said no more as they carried towards the large peaks in the distance, coming to land in a secluded field a few hundred feet away from the towering alps the fastest they had ever flown in her opinion, Erza was dazed as they began walking through the dense thicket, deciding that subtlety was the best tactic forwards, Volos manoeuvred_ _through the tall trunks, occasionally stopping to listen out for something and shushing her when she finally found her voice before continuing; eventually coming through a clearing and Erza took in the sight of the multiple run down huts that at one time, belonged to a bustling village, now lay in ruins. Casting her gaze about the dilapidated little huts, once somebody's home, now sitting in shambles, crumbling and the smell of damp wood filled her nostrils making her wrinkle at how strong it was. Normally she liked the smells of the and nature, but this was too strong and so burrowed her face into his scales idly wondering what had happened to make everyone just leave when the sounds of voices had her looking up, and using his neck spikes as rungs, climbed and peeked over his head, her eyes going wide at the sight of more Dragons._

 _She counted five in all, each one just as large as her dad and all differently shaped and coloured; having never seen another Dragon before her enraptured gaze swept over each of them as they got closer, she could make out the largest one talking; his voice deep and compelling, it was a little intimidating and she wondered who was bossier, as surely anyone with such a deep voice had to be strict, when finally they came to a halt and much to her confusion simply waited. Doing nothing but observe and listen._

* * *

 _"We lost him a little while ago, but my sources have informed me that he's been sighted close to Ninfea," Erza's bewildered gaze drifted towards the White Dragon who had spoken next, wondering what it was they were talking about, "But that's close to the Southern sea," the red Dragon gave a slow nod in response. "Well it is a coastal town, and from what I've heard there has been an increase in the number of tribunes to a mysterious monster that has suddenly made its home in one of the shallow caverns near the beach."_

 _"Another Dragon," he nodded again more grimly and Erza looked down when a slow rumble could be felt under her hand, her attention swiftly being pulled back to the discussion as the red Dragon paused for a few seconds, "Is there anything wrong Igneel?" A feathered one asked upon seeing the odd look on his face as he went to speak, but paused again, puzzlement creasing his sharp feature and glanced in the direction of where Erza and her dad stood, the small girl's breath hitching as his intense eyes landed right on them, but her momentary fear soon morphed into confusion when he didn't speak to them, merely looked on and she held her breath when he finally turned away back to the others when she felt a small shrug jostle her body, a small warning and she nodded, laying down against his body, flattening herself to his neck determined to be as quieter than a mouse._

 _"It appears that's the case, and whilst I mourn another of our brethren lost, this information is crucial in keeping tabs on him, and now that Grandeeny has finally found her child to raise," the Dragon in question gave a warm smile in regards to the sweet young girl that had been desperate for a family, and had taken to her so quickly, the hidden Volos frowning at what that could have meant, but at least it explained the younglings presence as they played nearby, "All that is left for us now is to wait for Zeref to find a celestial wizard who can correctly predict when the ecli- alright show yourself!"_

 _Silence overcame the little group. Having been greatly alarmed by his sudden outburst, the rest of the Dragons all looked on puzzled at the fire kings abrupt change in attitude as he stared with open hostility at the vacant space next to them, the certainty that something lingered near by fuelling the rapid switch in temperament. A tense quiet filled the area; the stillness growing more tangible with a pressure that was becoming further overbearing with each second that passed, "Igneel, are you alright?" Grandeeny, braver then the others, took a step closer, her eyes and tone full of concern as the fire Dragon snorted in response, his eyes never leaving the empty space, the yellow tinged sclera glowing with impatience and anticipation they all seemed to follow his lead in turning towards the unoccupied spot, waiting for something - anything to appear and prove him right. Time seemed to crawl, with them still waiting and the sky Dragon threw the others a befuddled glance, unsure as to what to do next when a low chuckle had her quickly turning back, Igneel stiffening with alertness as finally, having heard enough to know it was time for answers, Volos dropped the concealment, revealing himself to the stunned gathering._

* * *

 _"Careful Igneel, with that kind of attitude, one might say you were paranoid." His eyes landing on the crimson coloured Dragon who had stared, dumbfounded at the unexpected presence of one who hadn't crossed his mind in centuries, as Volos' gaze slipped past him to the others of the group who also wore similar looks of shock; though for the White and Shadow counterparts it was more for the fact he had managed to sneak up on them so effectively, before he turned his attention back to the one in charge._

 _"Though given what has happened recently, I think a healthy bit of mistrust is warranted." A long pause followed his statement; still registering the fact he was there in front of them, it was a few moments before any of them could find their voices to reply, as eventually Igneel shook himself from his stupor, the abject shock quickly falling, replaced by his normal impassive countenance, regarded the other Dragon coolly and returned the AWOL Dragon's stare. "Indeed it is. Especially when some choose to slither rather than walk," Volos gifted him a sardonic grin at the curt response as at his side, and having also recovered herself enough, Grandeeny offered him a warm smile, her eyes equally as soft._

 _"Well, this certainly is an... unforeseen surprise. Who could have possibly predicted something like this, just where have you been hiding yourself, Volos? How long has it been? Two … three centuries?" Hearing her speak, her tone playful yet mildly accusatory he couldn't help it, his mood started to dip and knowing she would only bother him until he answered her, looked back to where she stood waiting. Her smiling face annoyingly expectant._

 _"Two and a half if you must know, and up until today, perfectly content to keep that fondly ongoing; if it hadn't been for some interlopers seeing fit to use my territory as their own personal meeting point!" The rather aggressive tone and waspish response didn't faze her in the slightest, and he grumbled at her pleased smile before turning back to Igneel, who had cut in gaining his attention. "This is... your territory," grunting in affirmation, he levelled the fire Dragon a displeased sneer. "That it is."_

 _The admission seemed to throw the fire king, who was without words for another few moments as Volos glared peevishly, when finally he replied, his words were both slow and measured. "I had no idea; with the current happenings and so many of us dead, I thought-" he was cut off when Volos spoke over him, the earth Dragons expression still marred with annoyance, which only deepened at the intended insinuation. "That what? That I too would have been one of the many perished, that I would been caught off guard by this Acnologia... do not insult me Igneel, I do happen to have some cunning left enough to know how to evade this monster," he bit out, taking the assumption at his abilities with poorly concealed resentment, the king of the fire Dragons looked on mildly regretful, knowing that no matter what he was always bound to offend the cantankerous misanthrope. "Of course not, apologies, it's just that..."_

 _Not regarding the uncharacteristic act of contriteness from the usually arrogant fire Dragon, Volos looked away for a moment, eyes narrowed as he mused on the fact that he had escaped the Dragon hunter, unlike so many and that was a daunting statistic even for him to admit; he was also sure that those in front of him had been affected, they gave off an air of wrongness and he would get an answer to that, but for now more pressing matters were in need of solving._ _"The decision to keep my own company hasn't made me ignorant to the outside world you know, and you're not the first Dragons to have crossed my territory, they of course didn't last long, and there was one that managed to stave off death, if by means of a cowardly act, yet he did prove useful in informing me of their executioner, and just where it was he had come from."_

 _His last word created a bubble of friction as he looked back to the leader of the small group with a knowing gleam in his carmine orbs, Igneel's jaw clenching tightly at the underlying smugness that radiated from the other Dragon at just what he thought about their participation in the war; if he knew about their active attendance, but either way he wasn't in the mood for any shows of superiority, not when they were pressed for time. It seemed Volos had the same line of thought, as he soon stood to his paws, a lazy yawn escaping him and idly wondering just when he had grown tired, began to move; all the while his every step being carefully watched._

 _"But I think the time for pleasantries has passed, wouldn't you say?" Throwing a scathing glare in the twisted tin cans direction, as Metalicana coughed to cover up the snort at his definition of what counted as pleasant, before quickly ignoring him, he was a bucket of scrap parts anyway, "I think now it's my turn to ask the questions," coming to a stop once more, faced the still wary Igneel with a challenging glint to his gaze. "Why are you here? Surely if you all have the same understanding of this creature, then you would also be of the mind to take yourselves as far away as possible. Unless..."_

 _Waiting, Igneel couldn't help but feel the slightest bit nervous about the other Dragons presence now; his arrival proved much of a shock that it had left him blind to what he remembered about the other Dragon, but now that he was faced with the demanding gaze, it brought back what he recalled and to his increasing unease, it wasn't anything positive. Much like a large majority of their species, the earth king too held no love for humankind; his apathy towards them was well known and ran as deep as the infinite chasm, and with Acnologia being human it surely would have only increased his dislike of them tenfold. He also possessed a cunning streak to best the most craftiest of vipers and was similarly as unscrupulous with his actions, whilst he had made no outward move towards them yet, surely if he learnt the truth he would move to stop them and given their afflictions wouldn't be able to hold him off before he overpowered them. It was then he realized that he was stuck, a situation most disquieting as never before had he been hesitant when faced with confrontation, only now was reluctant to give anything away lest it turned nasty, as he had a feeling it would. And given the impish gleam illuminating his reddened orbs, that outcome was looking more likely by the second._

 _"Unless," he repeated, still holding the fire kings gaze, "It has something to do with those children I feel playing so happily close by."_

 _Judging by the victorious look of triumph on his face, he hadn't masked his resgination as well as he hoped and Igneel sighed, knowing now there was nothing for it; with a fleeting look of concern from Gradeeny, whose eyes widened with alarm, she too understood the danger he posed, but with her own strength not even a quarter of what it used to be, she stood no chance of going against him and so had defered to him to decide the next step; as he heaved another sigh and stood up straight, facing his pleased looking opponent with a grimace, braced himself for the worst before slowly began to divulge the plan that had been set up in reaction to Acnologia's devastating rise._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Are you out of your mind?"_

 _The sheer incredulous horror laced in those six words made_ _Igneel's gut_ _clench with dread, as he took in the look of staggered disbelief adorning the other Dragon's face._ _Having finished disclosing the plan they had created to try and combat Acnologia, he wasn't optimistic enough to think that it would have been received warmly, but there had been a small part that hoped, deep down, the severity of this man's existence would outweigh that aversion more._

 _Evidently he had been wrong._

 _"And you all think this is a good idea?" He asked, casting his disgusted glance towards the others of the group, their reserved but otherwise agreeable expressions had him snorting disdainfully, and gifted them all contemptuous glares._ _"But of course, you lot never were nothing but a bunch of peace mongering acolytes, it's only natural you follow the biggest idiot of them all,"_

 _"Is that so wrong?" Turning to Grandeeny, who looked mildly disappointed by his words, but he was long past caring what she thought and faced her sternly. "To want peace between species, is wishing to live in harmony so abhorrent a concept to you, Volos?" His eyes narrowed and glare deepened at her infuriating question. This is why he didn't like any of them, they just never understood and sneered harshly in response. "It is when we all know how dangerous that 'peace' can be. Do you really think humans are content to just live alongside us in harmony,"_

 _"They have been doing for centuries now," Weisslogia interjected, giving the earth king a calm look to which he was met with a similar dismissal. "Only because they didn't know any better; humans have always been inherently destructive, even for a lower species; always so arrogant that those with even the simplest of magic thought themselves better. The discovery they could obtain a Dragons strength has only heightened those insidious thoughts and turned them into fuel for their mindless acts of rampage. This Acnologia is just but the strongest example of what a lesser being with a bit of power can achieve when they desire to be more than the natural order permits, the fact he has been tremendously lucky with that power, well... you wouldn't be here hiding if you_ _thought a symbiotic relationship could still be achieved."_

 _"That is not true," Igneel shook his head in mild disappointment, he knew talking to one with such loathing for humans was always going to be a challenge, but he refused to think otherwise and start doubting once more, they needed this plan,_ _as Volos arched his brow at the strong outburst, "Oh? So let's say you manage to defeat this savage, what then? Do you think those humans you love so much will have forgotten the atrocity that occurred purely with their extinction in mind? Mindless Aggression breeds long grudges and terrible discord; knowing that there are those who wish to do them harm, do you think they'll just sit there and take it? You can't_ _be so naïve in thinking that unity will follow should you manage to destroy this brute."_

 _That had been a long residing thought, and the fire king knew he had a point, as with any creature the fight for survival was always going to be the priority that overrode all others, he also knew how strong resentment could be and there was a high possibility that once this was over, humans would never look at Dragons the same way again, and perhaps even act out in the fear of another war. But he also knew that they wouldn't be around should that happen and so it was paramount they did their best now to ensure that outcome didn't become reality._

 _"Your points are valid," he admitted after some time, ignoring the stares at his side and kept his gaze on the earth king. "But the same time, there might not be a future to imagine if we don't do something now; it is as you said, Acnologia has unfortunately been effective with that power-"_

 _"And whose fault's that," Igneel proceeded on, ignoring the snide remark, keeping his expression neutral, "but the time for blame has passed. No one could have predicted the fallout from those actions, they did what they only thought was right at the time." Volos held his gaze unconvinced, having already cast his judgement on the one's accessory to the crime, merely scoffed his defence of the deceased now lying somewhere in the afterlife, and leaving those still around to clean up their messes._

 _He hoped they were choking on their regrets._

 _"So you plan to destroy a Dragon Slayer, with more Dragon Slayers? Aren't you the least bit worried these children might turn out the same way?" Finally gaining insight as to why they had gone out their way to find the little brats as Igneel gave another nod, he'd had this discussion with Zeref, the young man, extraordinarily talented and vastly knowledgeable, had undertaken research, - how, he had yet to reveal, but surprisingly had information that Igneel himself did not, whilst confusing, was crucial in the groundworks as they sought to fix what went wrong the first time around. "At first..."_

 _"But?" Because his tone suggested the fire fool knew something, and waited as Igneel gathered his thoughts. "But we've had the necessary counsel to ensure that isn't the case, and by employing a means that will allow us to act as a failsafe, as well as guiding them ourselves, these children won't end up like that monster." The determination in his tone and the hard line of his jaw gave Volos the impression he was already deeply attached to his chosen brat; not that he would have expected any different, from any of them really, though something he said did have him intrigued._

 _"Who's counsel?" Because how many more were involved in this ridiculous plot, and watched the fire kings expression falter just the slightest, before he schooled his features and shook his head. "That does not matter, the important thing is there will be no chance of the same fate befalling the children." Volos didn't know what to make of those words; feeling that there was still more Igneel was withholding about certain particulars to that part of the scheme, he didn't care, still regarding the ringleader to this absurd operation carefully, it was another few minutes before he chuckled and graced the fire Dragon with an obliging dip of his head. A move that threw the other sovereign, who eyed the notoriously disagreeable Dragon mistrustfully, catching sight of the small impish smirk and immediately feeling his guard rise sharply in response._

 _"Though I can't imagine anything of this at all, going as well as_ y _ou hope; it seems that your unwavering determination towards this foolish goal, is one that has already been set in motion, and so if this truly is the path you have chosen, all that remains is for you to get out of my territory. I will not have any part of this indirectly involving what is mine, - even if it just a simple conversation, take yourselves elsewhere." With that he rose to his paws and turned to leave, the others watching his departing figure with mixed thoughts, looked back when he paused and threw one last knowing glance towards the fire king._

 _"But just one more thing. When this plan that you've pinned your hopes on ultimately fails, and is lying in tatters before you, just how will you protect those younglings dammed by your actions, when every single one of you are naught but a shade of the Dragon's you used to be." His question was met by a noticeably subdued air, as he observed their reactions with interest: Grandeeny obviously looked downcast, her usually light demeanour dimming as she lowered her gaze to the ground, no doubt thinking about the little child she had recently found, and what would happen should the worst come to it, both the White and Shadows Dragons wore identical looks of resigned bitterness towards their cursed states and Igneel too looked frustrated by his inability to be the mighty Dragon he once was, but still answered the question with the same resolve he had taken when he and Zeref first brought up the possibility of fighting back._

 _"With everything we have."_

 _Such a nauseating response, he wouldn't have expected anything less, and gave a final nod, turned away, having had enough of their company, began walking to the clearing he had arrived through. He had no need to stop them, their foolish idealism had already brought them a fate worse than death, it wouldn't be long before that continued attitude finished them off for good. "Just remember whose forest this is; I'm sure you'll understand my reasons for not sticking around. Make sure you don't come back here again." Already halfway across the narrowed track when the increasing sounds of children's voices broke the heavy atmosphere and Metalicana, making himself known for the first time that conversation, spoke. His gravelly, flat voice not quite meeting the full curiosity his question needed. "Who's the new kid?"_

 _Everyone turned towards the location the children now played, bemusement etched into their faces at the flash of brilliant red as it tussled with a streak of pink, finally a loud outcry could be heard and the Dragons watched - shocked as the unknown girl rose victorious; arm firmly gripping Igneel's son in a headlock, the smaller boy blindly protesting and squirming to break free. A small hiss came from the left and the fire king looked to where Volos now stood with shoulders slumped, eying the sudden change in superior demeanour quizzically, observed as he turned back around with a grudging look of rare embarrassment replacing the earlier haughtiness, made his way to the gathering, moving passed the stunned group without a word and over to the little group of kids._

 _Hearing the metal scrap heap mention Erza, Volos cursed himself for forgetting about the girl, though when she had jumped from his back he didn't know, turned around and pointedly ignored the stares focused on him moved to where the children messed about. So much for his grand exit, pausing a few metres away, his presence first being spotted by the little girl who shrunk back at the sight of the unknown Dragon staring displeasingly down at them, her reaction soon garnered the attentions of the others, as one by one they all turned towards him, looks of curiosity and similar fear on their small faces;_ _apart from one who glared peevishly at him through squinted eyes, the stud decorated brows giving away who he was with, as the sounds of complaints and whines coming from the small bundle now rolling about on the floor, clearly having not seen him cut through the stunned air until finally Erza landed on her back, still keeping the annoying boys head within her grip, wasn't until she spied the large green leg out her periphery that she looked his way, coming to meet his flat stare and smiled sheepishly._

 _"I got sick of listening to your pests," she piped up finally after a few seconds of intense silence, looking unfazed by the mild glare before indicating to the trapped boy still flailing uselessly next to her, "so I found some of my own." A resounding silence descended over the group; Volos grit his teeth, feeling heated stares on his back, counted the seconds for the inevitable and sure enough flinched when Grandeeny - never failing to pounce upon another's tender spot if it meant her amusement - spoke first; her tone positively gleeful and knew there was no getting out of this so braced himself for an extremely uncomfortable afternoon._

 _"Is there something you forgot to mention there Volos?"_

 _Yep. A really long afternoon._

* * *

 _"So let me get this straight?"_

 _A loud grumble of aggravation filled the air, as Volos glowered tiredly at his personal interrogator; having had his secret rumbled in a manner he was far from pleased with, though in hindsight bringing the little brat there was always going to be that chance, had been practically corralled into a corner and was mercilessly questioned by the female Dragon, who had taken it upon herself to question in the others stead, "All this time you been looking after a child of your own, and you had the nerve to scold us for doing the same? How very hypocritical of you."_

 _Her tone suggested she was having far too much fun at his double standard act of dishonesty, the already infuriating_ _smile widening at the deep scowl he gifted her, "I was in the middle of making sure no Dragon or anything else that took part in that asinine war, were foolish enough to use my forest as a means of cover, and happened upon her being chased and attacked by a Drake-" he paused at the predicted gasp emitted from the sky Dragon and nodded obligingly, humouring her all too predictable reaction to one less fortunates' suffering, eying her concerned expression with a roll of his eyes. She was by far, the biggest bleeding heart he had the misfortune of knowing, "Well is everything alright?"_

 _Recalling the sweet moment he watched his enemies worthless life drain from its angry little eyes, the rest catching the fond smile crack his lips, before giving a nod in return. "Oh, yes, I got that brainless degenerate perfectly well, thank you for asking," chuckling with his own mirth at the look of exasperation that took hold of her features at the obvious dodge of the question. "But as you can clearly see for yourself, she's still alive isn't she? Still running about and if I'm not too mistaken, still beating on that tiny brat of yours Igneel." The other Dragon frowned as they turned their attentions to where the children had resumed playing; now with the unexpected arrivals having been introduced, they no longer seem afraid and had retuned to their games, where it seemed the lack of human interaction hadn't dulled Erza's ability to socialize, fact he'd go as far to say she excelled at it, watching with immense delight as she continued her torment of the fire Dragon's foster son; having gotten him fast in another headlock, this time had also been holding the angry looking boy at bay. Normally his rival, it seemed Metalicana's child had not taken to the fact she had usurped him and so had been trying to regain his place, but to no avail, her hand pressed against his head, swung his fists uselessly, her long arm keeping him from reaching distance, laughed at his wasted efforts. On the other side of the small group, the White and Shadow Dragons foster children were sitting watching silently, faces full of dazed amazement and the blue-haired little girl's eyes were shining with something akin to hero worship, bright with adoration, she gazed at the snickering older girl reverently as the Dragons observed the scene quietly, Igneel still a little put out by the fact that Natsu had yet to escape when a low chuckle had him looking to see the sardonically fond smile cross the earth kings lips._

 _"Such precocious little things are they," he mused, endlessly smug in the fact his brat was coming out on top, they regarded the tussle for a few moments more before he turned his attention back to the sky Dragon "And to finish off your earlier statement, there is a vastly considerable difference between my act of charity, and your reasons for taking in children, Grandeeny. Do not mistake the two."_

 _"She went to speak, mouth opening but clearly thought better of what she wished to say, instead gave a small dip of her head, "I would do nothing of the sort."_

 _"But does it have to be,"_ _Weisslogia spoke up, earning their attention, the White Dragon having been watching throughout, his golden eyes piercingly intrusive, stared at Volos meaningfully. "You could help us," his words were met with derisive laughter, something the other Dragon didn't respond to, merely held his composure as the earth king outright dismissed his suggestion. Though now that it had been voiced, it seemed, was to be a subject for greater debate._

 _"Well why not?" He threw a sideways to glance to Skiadrum who had also been a silent observer, now giving voice to his own thoughts. "You do also have a child after all; some would call that a fortuitous coincidence wouldn't you say," he too was met with a similar scoff as Volos continued to disregard their reasonings. "Irrelevant. Act of divine providence or not, did you forget the part where I find this whole thing_ _preposterous," though a small thought in the deepest crevice of his brain, working its way up from the haze, mocked him that hadn't he already reflected that his_ _uncharacteristic turn of altruism was down to something just beyond his control. He had been waiting for a reason to become clear as to why he had bothered saving one of a race he had absolutely no love for, as he cast furtive glances towards others now in disucssion by themselves; had this really been it? Was this the reason he had been seeking?_

 _No, he refused to believe that; there had to be another, more sensible purpose as to why he had opted to keep the little girl that wasn't just so he could turn her into something that had already seen their kind reach critical endangerment. He'd keep looking, but he knew this definitely wasn't it, as Igneel turned back to him, intent clear in his eyes and words on his lips, no doubt ready to try and entice him to their cause._

* * *

 _"Alright enough!"_

 _His raised voice had all in the vicinity halt their activities, the children's playtime coming to an abrupt stop he spied Grandeeny scowl as she observed their fearful faces, especially little Wendy who she had come to quickly realize was a very delicate child and scared too easily, had shrunk back into the safety of the two youngest boys and went to chide him, but he had long since grown weary and fed up by the constant badgering and passive aggressiveness from the fire king and had raised himself to his paws, effectively bringing the conversation to a resounding halt._

 _"I've already made my opinion on this extremely clear, by all means you can feel free to waste what little of those half lives you all have left, but me... I've entertained this ridiculousness for far longer then what I've cared too, now finish what is left of your conversation and get out, I won't say it again. Erza... we're leaving." With that finality, he turned and walked away. All eyes remained on his determined gait as he drew further from the group, Erza looking on at his stiffened posture, knew something was very wrong, so letting go of her punching bag, ran after him, hopping onto the nearest wall and scrambling onto his outstretched wing, climbed until she was safely in her place as they carried on without another look back._

 _"And what about Acnologia."_

 _Despite himself, Volos paused, still with his back to the other Dragon as Igneel made one last effort of persuasion, knowing that he had only this chance left. "You may have managed to evade him once, but he only grows more formidable, and then not even you will be able to withstand such an onslaught," around them the air had grown heavy with the weight of these last few words, such a crucial moment, brought a deep silence to the area, that not even the children uttered a squeak. "When that day comes, when you realize that your very best will not be enough to put a stop to him... what will you do then when it is you, that can't protect that which you hold dear."_

 _Time seemed to stretch within that little bubble they had found themselves in. The fire king keeping his gaze trained firmly on the other Dragon's back, heart beating heavy against his chest as he waited - watched for any signs that his words had reached him. Volos closed his eyes, the anger at the audacious drivel that fell from such sure lips had him fighting the overwhelming urges to leave purely on that principle. How dare he suggest that his power wouldn't be strong enough to protect them, who did he think he was that the once strong and proud fire king - nothing but a pathetic shell of his old self - felt so sure he would make the same mistakes that cost him his own soul. He was better then that peace preaching idiot._

 _And yet,_

 _Erza had no idea what was happening; from her place between his shoulders, she was literally sat on the tension as it solidified his muscles and in all honesty making him a rather uncomfortable chair, she also wasn't sure what the red Dragon was talking about or who this Ac.. no...Acno... this person was, and yet it seemed to be enough for her dad to worry, and that made her worried. Reaching out, she gently patted his scales, wanting to make him happy again, feeling the rumbles as he sighed heavily under her touch. Feeling her small hand as she ran it along his scales in what he had come to learn, was her way of comforting him, made him realize this wasn't just a matter of insulted pride anymore. Not truly anyway. As much as it loathed him to admit, but Igneel was right; if one as powerful as he barely managed to escape - though not without its own hefty price, - then the outcome of him making it out alive were getting bleaker with every waking second, until it came to the point he_ _wouldn't even be able to strike without being cut down first... he'd be gone with just one shot. No third chance._

 _The strained atmosphere was broken when at last he finally spoke. Both Igneel and Grandeeny, who had also taken a more hopeful interest in his participation then the others, perked up at hearing his voice as they watched him seemingly deflate under the combination of tiredness or resignation - or both, they couldn't say, but what mattered were his next words as he slowly tilted his head to acknowledge them, a deep inhale, and then..._

 _"... I trust you won't be moving on just yet," Igneel blinked, not quite expecting that response but nodded; they had actually been planning on leaving, never sticking to one place, that was the idea they had all agreed, but as he watched the Green Dragon look conflicted, if there was the possibility of gaining a new ally in this, then he'd wait a little longer as Volos bobbed his head, still lost in thought before continuing. "Meet me here again in three days, we'll talk more then." With that he resumed his departure, only making it to the end when the sound of the sky Dragons voice had him pausing._

 _"I thought we couldn't be here without invitation." The jibe earned a low chuckle, more at the brazenness then anything particularly amusing, which turned into a sigh, feeling every inch the tiredness that came with dealing with such obstinate fools._ _"Then consider this your invite. Though I can't imagine it would need all if you, so return here three days hence, and do not be late."_ _Finally vanishing within the trees and bringing the conversation to a close, and given how they had discussed all they needed, the meeting was also subsequently brought to an end. He made no indication of who he was referring to with his instructions, but the recipient was obvious, as Grandeeny moved to where Igneel stood watching the place the earth king had been,_ _catching his pensive stare._

 _"What are you thinking?" He didn't say anything at first, still very much absorbed within his thoughts, she waited patiently knowing how deep he could sometimes get, but would always answer as finally he drew himself upright, a smile appeared across the once brooding features; a smile full of encouragement as was the look in his eyes as he turned to her._

 _"That maybe his time in deep seclusion hasn't left him quite as belligerent as we thought," she had to surprisingly concur with that, casting her gaze to the trees he had disappeared through, it had astounded her greatly to discover that the notoriously irascible recluse had actually opened up his home to another being, and a human of all things, it simply left her amazed that he had been considerate enough to care for something he held in great contempt; perhaps the presence of the child had smoothed down those sharp edges and left him slightly more malleable, as there had been a time when one could speak themselves into permeant hoarseness and still never manage to budge his mulish thoughts on a matter, nor his cynical outlook in regards to the world they lived in, and though she wasn't gullible in thinking the small girls presence had expunged those ideals completely, - an extremely long lifetime, it would need a miracle to eradicate such inimical principles in one so unyieldingly stubborn, - the fact he had listened when he would have attacked outright for such a risky endeavour, meant that she must have had more of a calming influence on him then they realized, that he had been the one to suggest another meeting, meant that perhaps he wasn't as opposed to the idea he had earlier made out._ _The fire king threw her a sideways glance at hearing her mirthful laughter, smiling bemusedly he watched her apparent enjoyment, as she caught his quizzical gaze._

 _"I just find it ironic that the most positivity to have been had this day, has come from the most ill-tempered Dragon we have yet to know." He stared blankly for a moment, before a likewise gruff chortle escaped him and he gave a nod, his gaze redirected back to the empty clearing, the joviality settling somewhat. "Let's just hope he brings more then that the next time we meet."_

 _She made no response, but the sky Dragon held a great deal of certainty that they would be welcoming a new member at the conclusion of their second meeting, she didn't think it intuition for her near confident certitude, but rather, logical reasoning; as at the end of the day, as much as he might have vocally stated their idiocies, the hard fact remained that there was a massive threat still hanging over them, and if nothing else, would have appealed to his instinctive preservation that every creature had when made aware of a bigger danger, but her main belief for his participation would be to save the small child he had grown so very attached to; he might have been able to hide it well, but when one had a little more inclination to take in the smaller things to gain the bigger picture, the truth was a clear as a cloudless day, how his usually severe gaze would soften upon interaction, or when the playing got a bit too rambunctious,_ _his eyes never failed in drifting with concern towards her location either squashed under the pair of boys who had now found another willing to be as rough as them, or the one giving the twosome some form of retribution for an earlier slight to her person, it amused her to see the protectiveness coming from one so normally selfish, but it also warmed her heart to see how... content, he looked, and if he wished to preserve that, then he knew what he had to do._

 _Eventually they all dispersed, with the arrangement to meet again in another two months, it would give them time to begin their lessons as one by one they all left, Igneel being the last to depart, cast one last glance towards the clearing the earth Dragon had gone through, idly gave a thought to just whereabouts it was he actually lived, when small grumbles and frantically scrabbling hands had him looking to find Natsu sliding down the side of his flank; it seemed he had been trying to mirror the little girls rather nimble movement from before but just couldn't quite match her litheness, leaving him to watch the boys failed attempt with amusement, as Natsu scowled but looked up when he heard his dad laugh, a carefree grin appearing seconds later, replacing his momentary dejection before resuming his climb when a limb was offered and once he was settled it was their turn to finally take their leave, the little pinkette squealing with glee as he watched the massive wings spread and yelped with joy when they took off into the sky._

* * *

 _It was on the forth day, Grandeeny learned that Volos had indeed joined their group. Gazing out over the plateau she and Wendy had been resting on, a knowing smile crept over her feathered face as Igneel relayed the news welcoming news, as well as a summary of what happened during their more private meeting; but she wasn't overly concerned with the details, throwing a glance to where the little girl was smiling at nothing in particular, playing among the patches of flowers that grew along the surface of the stony ledge, knew at least that she would be happy. On returning to their temporary home, all she had heard coming from the little child, was nothing but of the older girl who had clearly become her new favourite subject; the childish awe as she spoke of her made Grandeeny smile in the thought that she was no longer a singular in the small band of boys, that she too now had someone to idolize and look up to of her own, not that she had anything against them, but as witnessed they could be such a rowdy lot, and her little Wendy was a delicate soul, as tiny footsteps saw the blue-haired girl smiling upon making her way back to where the large Dragon lay._

 _"Th-these are for you," holding out her arm, presented the small bundle of flowers to her, a look of shyness etched over her tiny features, truly brought joy to the sky empress who leant down to her eye level, "They're wonderful, Wendy, thank you. We can put them somewhere nice when we find our new home, how does that sound?" The look of delight her response received made her truly blessed to have found such a beautiful little girl, and also sad for how alone she had been prior to finding her, as she soon stood to her paws, unfurling her wings and looked down. "Are you ready to leave?"_ _Nodding, Wendy slowly climbed the tail laid out before her, carefully inching along the expanse of soft fur before finding a good place to sit as Grandeeny moved to the edge, and with a small gasp coming from the tiny human who still was not used to flying so high, they set off in search of new place to reside._


	7. Chapter 7

**Normally I wouldn't bother with an authors note in middle chapters, but this one did give me a lot of hassle, purely for the fact of the dam Dragon Soul Technique.**

 **...**

 **I did look online for any information in regards to what it entailed, but there was not a lot of context that made sense to me, that and it is also very misleading in itself. The fact that Acnologia had torn their spirits from their bodies, and to me a spirit is a soul, not sure if its different for anyone else, rendered them incapable of** **possibly performing** **said technique, if the one ingredient needed was no longer there. Unless it was their bodies they used and then it boils down to Mashima just being inconsistent with his plot lines once again, or I have indeed overlooked something and am needlessly writing this, either way, I had to use my own idea of what it consisted of which just a little help from a fandom page so I don't own that or take credit whatsoever.**

 **Nor do I own fairy Tail. Hope anyone still reading, enjoys doing so.**

 **Also, any mistakes and I aplogise for here.**

* * *

 _ **Fourteen months later**_

 _The first rays of dawn had just broken through the charcoal slate of darkness, bleeding over the horizon and signifying the start of a new day. Golden beams slowly warming frigid air that had keeping the land captive, gently rousing the inhabitants who had been sleeping to escape its bitter chill, with unspoken but guaranteed promises of more favorable conditions, as the last week had seen them besieged with horrendous storm clouds and torrential rain that pulverized the land, bringing gloominess to all who depended on the sun for their livelihoods, finally ending their despondency, they hurried quickly to take advantage of the reprieve, to do what they could before the harsh mistress that was mother nature, realised she had not yet finished tormenting them and send rain anew. But none of this mattered to one particular individual, who had the advantage of knowing there would be no rain at all, already begun her day far earlier, and was halfway up the high reaching peak that ran along the northern part of Earthland, ignorant to the goings-on below._

 _Slender limbs pushed her body higher up the side, with hands and feet that had become calloused over time, immune to the surfaces jagged edges, she manoeuvred herself with a grace and agility borne through repeated attempts, shaping the parts her gangly body could not quite reach; moulding and twisting the rock into what she desired, created ledges to ease her journey, before continuing the perilous climb to the summit. With the usually unmovable rock compliant to her will, it didn't take long before she was crawling over the edge where at last she could rest, smiling at her achievement, leant back on her hands facing the open sky, only glancing sideways when a small pile of fruit and a few fish were pushed towards her, and looked to find brightly yellowed eyes staring down, expected approval swimming behind the shining orbs, she smiled back before snagging a banana hungrily._

 _Ever since he had revealed it was possible to learn Dragons magic and that should she wish it, he would teach her, life had become a lot harder. At first, his expression belied the speech he had given, looking almost pained when he offered, and she was positive he had hoped she would decline. But she wanted to learn, she wanted to be able to do what he could so they could both do it together, she wanted to make him proud and so had taken to his teachings with a fierce dedication that had seen the once reluctant disposition, gradually shift into begrudging acceptance, and though she wasn't sure why he had looked so conflicted if he had been the one to suggest it, either way, carried on working to become better and that was where sitting on a mountain top became part of the norm. Upon accepting, he had told her outright her body wasn't suitable enough to house much of his magical power, her own had recently come through and she had been delighted to find she could move things with only the barest of thoughts: Telekinesis, he had informed her, and that it would grow as she did, but if she wanted to learn his type and much more, then she would first have to ensure her body was a capable enough vessel, and for that to happen she would have to train. Of course having had a relatively easy life, her naïve little mind didn't think much of what that 'training' entailed, so had gone along happily with his suggestion, only to quickly realise the horror of her acquiescence, and thus months of pain, tears and torture followed, during which she had also been imbued with his magic, granted at various levels to which he felt she could handle, before teaching its applications, adhering to a strict five day, two day off routine, which he continued with his lessons on the basics: the reading and writing as well as new ones such as hunting and swimming, also being able to evade potential enemies by using the surroundings to her advantage and vice versa with those who were hiding from her._

 _Her days were full, and sometimes she just felt like sleeping for years, but as she took in the sight of his soft gaze and the warmth that exuded as she overcame one more obstacle, the perks of stronger muscles and growing magic didn't matter to her, his proudness was what made this all worth it, as she smiled back and chewed on her food, turning towards the freeness of the sky, they both watched the sunrise together in companionable silence._

 _Having been watching her steadily progress, Volos was pleased. At first, he had been praying she would refuse, that the thought of learning something so arduous and life-altering would be too much for her to want to accept, but much to his displeasure she had, and without anything else miraculously intervening that would halt such actions, began to teach her; still with his reservations, but he had already thrown his paw into this madcap plan, so couldn't exactly complain when it didn't go how he wanted, instead tried to make the best of it by proving to the other morons his magic was by far of the superior element, and that his brat would outclass all their little monsters when the time finally came to meet. Though he had joined this hairbrained scheme, the one thing that hadn't changed was his tolerance to things that irritated him, – which was still the majority of life on earth - and seeing as though Grandeeny had only gotten more unbearable overtime, refused point-blank to reconvene for more meetings. Even if Igneel had continuously implored him, he was adamant there was nothing left to discuss, that hadn't already been done so, or at least for him that was._

' _What's there to talk about? Get a kid, teach it magic then point it in Acnologia's direction when it remembers a spell. Simple.'_

 _Of course, the others hadn't taken his flippancy with much grace, but like he gave a care to what they thought, sorry bunch of humourless killjoys, the lot of them and had studiously ignored the demands of the fire king, who eventually gave up once it finally hit that he wasn't coming, so instead gave updates telepathically, yet another annoying trait he disliked but figured it was the better solution in favour of its alternative. Interestingly though, was Erza's indifference to their one-time appearance at the meeting,_ _having expected endless questions and requests to go back, to play with the other children as she did seem to enjoy exerting her dominance over the other pipsqueaks, had taken his hasty excuse that they had all left with only a small pout, before shrugging it off and carrying on with her training; something which he was grateful for, as he didn't think he could stomach such company and with that life resumed as normal, albeit with a lot more magic thrown about._

* * *

 _ **One month later**_

" _Earth Dragon ROAR!"_

 _A swirling funnel blast of tan coloured dust slipped through parted lips, infused with fragments of stone that had been expelled at breakneck velocity, the high-speed breath attack collided with its target in the middle of the clearing, the rapid scattered shots of rock slamming against the large boulder, denting and piercing the hard surface, before it dispersed and Erza deflated, trotting over to see the results, looking dejected by the half broken chunk of stone that was left; she had wanted to shatter it completely, if the breath attack hadn't done so, then surely the barrage of stone shards should have gone right through, looking up when a shadow blocked out her light._

" _Do not fret, that particular attack requires a lot of power, and you are still recovering." She still looked downcast, but nodded at his words, having only just recovered from a bout of flu, was eager to get back to practising, but much to her frustration didn't seem quite back to full strength yet. A summer cold he had called it, ridiculous name if anyone was to ask her; how could one catch a cold… in the summer no less, it just baffled all logic and as such developed an already strong dislike for the season she had used to enjoy; he chuckled at the petulant scowl when a voice that hadn't bothered him in some months, cut through his thoughts, and she lifted her head to shoot him an odd look at the abrupt groan that had replaced his laughter. "I'm pretty sure there is a couple of ferrets hanging about over there," he indicated with a nod to a patch of tall grass, her brow lifted at the deflection but shrugged, she liked ferrets and so climbed to her feet, wandering in the direction he pointed, leaving him alone to answer the unwelcome call._

' _What,' he sneered to nothing at the smug chuckle on the other end, 'Is there never a day when you're not angry. It truly must be exhausting being you,'_

' _Just get on with it! Or leave me be,' Volos waited as there was a small pause before Igneel replied, his voice now void of amusement as he explained the reason for his sudden mental intrusion. 'The hour is soon to be upon us; the night of the solar eclipse will arrive in a little over one week from now and we are to gather beforehand so our accomplices can explain further.'_

 _Accomplices? He had already had his fit of pique at finally wrangling the information from the fire king at just who those associates where; conspiring with humans, and so soon after the war, did he really just have hot air floating in that head of his, but the other Dragon insisted these particular humans wished for the same goal, and so could be trusted; personally it wasn't a matter of trust for him, more a long-standing principle, but he guessed those had to be set aside temporarily and so grudgingly bit his tongue, it wasn't as if he had to work with them for long, or even see them before the main event, heeding the rest of the message and with a snappy thanks, proceeded to do his best to block him out. Turning to where Erza sat, now crowded by the chittering family of ferrets that had emerged upon her arrival, observed her for a moment quietly. She had been a capable student, displaying both the mental and physical fortitude needed to hold such power, and knew she had the potential to be a formidable mage when older; but it seemed this was it, now that the time was very nearly here, he couldn't help the former doubts that all of this would be for nought, that by the time they got to an age where they could pose something of a credible threat, Acnologia would have reached a level that not even the six of them together would surpass._

 _Laughter had the young girl falling backwards, bombarded by the furry critters, they overwhelmed her, before proceeding to crawl across her body as giggles filled the air, along with the frantic squeaking they scurried up and down her conquered form, earning more giggles and a smile from the ruminating Dragon who had to banish such perfidious thoughts before they allowed him to second guess this entire thing, made his way to where they played; he wasn't overly certain in how they would be there for each step like Igneel said, but it still gave him assurance that they wouldn't be facing this threat alone._

* * *

 _Zeref observed the Dragon scowling from his own little corner, unsure as to what to think. When Igneel had informed him of a new addition, he was surprised but overall not too concerned, according to what his friend said, he could be ill-tempered and disdainful, but truthfully a lot of Dragons were; the only thing that had him a bit worried was upon asking just what that disdain was for, the fire king was oddly reticent to reply, but his hesitation was telling, it seemed the Dragon of the earth blamed humans for the creation of the slayers, that, and just generally existing if what he'd heard was right, but also held a great contempt for those of his kind who helped during the war, but largely felt it was the lessors' fault for bringing Acnologia down on them and whilst the dark wizard felt somewhat slighted by the inherited hatred this Dragon felt for him, couldn't deny the recent evidence for his prejudiced views. Especially with what he had learnt over the last few years._

 _Which was what led him to his next quarry_

 _He had yet to divulge just how it was he had come to discover all that he had about the slayers; having kept his source a secret despite Igneel often asking where it was he had been getting such vital information, he did dislike having to deceive his closest ally, but he knew that even with his friends more accepting attitude towards humans, should he learn of just who his shadow confident was, it might complicate matters and they couldn't afford any setbacks – not at this stage and so merely deferred the questions as best he could, though it was extremely difficult to try and fool a Dragon and so had never been more pleased when Anna finally informed him of the approaching eclipse they had been waiting for. But now, as they all finally gathered and he had been introduced to the volatile earth king, as well as the child he had been looking after, unknown to all until recently, he felt a small issue arise._

 _It seemed his reaction wasn't as subtle as he imagined, for he was startled when a large shadow blocked out his light and looked to find the displeased face of the green Dragon bearing down on him. Neither spoke for a moment, both trying to get a feel for the others current mood and well aware that Igneel was watching, knew that this had to go smoothly, and so with the manners bestowed upon him since childhood, smiled pleasantly and bowed his head respectfully._

" _Greetings; it is a pleasure to know that you've—"_

" _Why do you keep staring at her."_

 _The suddenness of the question caught him unawares, not expecting the subject to be confronted so quickly, he was temporarily without words as the glaring Dragons features darkened in further displeasure at the lack of swift response; the already fraught atmosphere became even tenser as the silence stretched between them, looking to even longer before the timely intervention of the fire king, who had been watching ever since Volos made his way towards the unsuspecting Zeref, felt worry bubble in his gut, and resolved to see this day go without any setbacks, made himself known to the pair facing off._

" _Is everything alright here?"_ _Eyes shifting from one to the other, narrowed when neither made a move to respond, but his attention was piqued by the young man's reluctant silence, kept his gaze on his friend, the matter becoming clear curtesy of the Dragon at his side, who sneered down at him, eyes alight with extreme dislike._

" _He keeps staring at Erza and has yet to tell me why," both catching the flash of recognition within charcoal orbs, before quickly fading, but by now they knew there was something bigger the wizard was not telling them. "Zeref." The young man lifted his head to stare into imperious eyes, Igneel remaining silent but his expression implored him to speak, as another beat of silence passed the trio and eventually, he sighed, breaking contact, turning away, mulled on what his options where; he could lie and say he was merely admiring the colour of her hair, but that sounded weak even to his ears, or he could find another excuse as to why he was staring at her, but as if reading those thoughts, Volos craned his neck until they were near eye level._

" _Don't bother lying. You may be quick to cover your expressions, but your heart will give you away as easily as its beats." Gaze flickering to Igneel, frowned at the slight nod of confirmation that he was telling the truth in that regards, and wondering how he could tell a lie like that, shoved it aside to focus on his predicament, heaving another weary sigh and nodding in resignation, lifted his head to the two waiting Dragons._

" _A close… acquaintance of mine, the lady Irene; I had an inkling when you set her down, but now upon closer inspection the resemblance is uncanny," the worry simmering inside his gut, now was threating to ignite into a furnace of dread at his friends next words, Igneel waiting apprehensively as Zeref met his gaze, eyes all but confirming the unwelcoming revelation._

" _I have no doubt that is the daughter, for quite some time now, she has fully believed to have perished during the actions of the Dragon war."_

 _Closing his eyes, Igneel let the undesirable news sink in, mind already going over what this could affect as Volos snarled and pushed himself away from the little group, his harsh reaction catching the attention of the others who had gathered amongst themselves, now looking on curiously, began to pace the ground in front of them, angry mutters occasionally slipping from a sharp tongue, Zeref watched their responses quietly, regret at the trouble he had brought filling him when Volos suddenly turned back around._

" _This Irene person," turning, the wizard met his neutral gaze with an arched brow, "Yes?"_ _A slight pause, as he seemed to be thinking something over, and then."… Does she truly believe Erza dead?"_

* * *

 _The black wizard stared at the earth king, comprehension clear within his analytical mind at the inquiry, and the unspoken question his words truly asked: did she still search in the hopes that her not quite convinced mind would lead her to the child alive and well … had she given up, despaired with no traces of a body to be found, just what were her intentions, if he knew of them? Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, aware that Igneel now had resumed listening, had to consider his words carefully, as he found himself taken back to his time shared with the former Queen of Dragnof. How he had chanced upon her halfway through her transformation, plagued with delirium and such moods that often destroyed the areas around them, knew there was vast knowledge to be had despite her slowly fracturing mind, so had stayed with her, unable to grant her pleas of his aid, knowing that anything he did while still in such a delicate state of metamorphosis might have grave consequences, or kill her outright; something he had the sneaking suspicion she would have greatly welcomed. When at last she had fully made the transition, only then was he able to help, gifting her a veneer of her prior form, informing her that it was only that, and she would never be truly human again; it seemed, however, his words didn't deter her, overjoyed as she was at the thought of once more being able to look at her reflection without breaking down, took the opportunity of her sporadically remerging rationality to ask her what had happened. What had taken place that left her in such a terrible state? A spell gone wrong, or was it a curse, or something more? - Not telling her of course that this was the first he had ever seen of such metamorphosis and so was fascinated beyond belief, when she laughed bitterly and told him a curse was exactly what she carried, before all traces of anger vanished, replaced by sorrow as she sombrely went on to explain the events leading up to the Dragons' war, and of the subsequent fallout that came from her stupid actions. There had been times when he thought she had forgotten he was there, so focused on her past reflection's that she didn't seem to be aware of another's presence around her; but so enraptured he was by her tale, (something becoming increasingly rarer the longer the days wore on,) he dared not make a sound or movement, allowing her all the time to carry on her wistful soliloquy that it was then he learnt of the daughter that she had; the one who was sent away to safety when the Dragons officially attacked, the one she never saw again after the entourage she had been sent with was ambushed and when her own change started, she had simply let it all go. That life of old. The one she was desperate for but punished to never get back, the memories of which she felt slipping away the longer she spent in that hideous form and fading through deepening cracks that used to be a whole and healthy sanity, now was lucky if she could even remember where she was most days or how she got there. It was a sorrowful sight, to see one so great falling to an ignoble state, all because she made the mistake of wanting to protect her kingdom, lost everything and so very nearly almost herself for that wish._

 _Though she hadn't truly lost everything she had thought now, had she?_

 _Casting a glance to the sleeping girl, nestled next to young Wendy, he had heard a lot about her from the former Queen; how she was her life, the light that came from a political entrapment all royals suffered, it truly had devastated her when she heard the young child had been attacked. Perhaps learning of Erza's survival would help bring back the light that had been permanently shaded out, no longer would she live a life of anguish, the steadily encroaching mental derangement, forever her companion, if she were to be reunited with her daughter, perhaps it would help stave off what was inevitable._

 _And yet there it was._

 _Having observed her during their time together, it became markedly clear that there was no stopping this affliction. That it would continue to deteriorate until it reached the point that even Erza's presence would not be able to keep her anchored, endangering not only her life but any that got in her way, and he might have principled himself into apathy for those around him, but his conscious would forever be stained with the blame that he had most likely sent a little girl to her death. No, he knew what the answer was and so redirected his attention back to the waiting Dragon, a complying smile gracing his thin lips._

" _I do believe the Lady Irene has… come to terms with the losses she endured, accepting them as permanent. Now, all she wishes is to move on from this disastrous chapter of her life." Neither said a word, but the unstated agreement that passed their eyes, saw them both oddly on the same page concerning the matter, as Igneel took note of the silent consensus between the pair, mildly perturbed that the only thing they should agree on, was to separate a child from her mother, at least the others were true orphans, with the exception of Natsu, but Zeref had already consented to his participation from the start._

 _This didn't sit well with him, but on expressing those concerns, was rebuked instantly by the pair, surprising him greatly; Zeref the most because again, his unwillingness to disclose more than the woman's name and that she had come from a position of high ranking within the former Kingdom, and Volos because of his expected response of having invested a great deal of his time in the stupid plan, and of course that commodity was very important to just simply waste on the likes of them… not like he wasn't immortal and a few years like this was raindrops for a creature such as he, but, whatever. He had been overruled and that was that._

 _With the one and main obstacle now overcome, Anna, who had been patiently waiting for them to conclude their conversation came forth, informing them that the time was almost right for the alignment, which meant the countdown was about to begin. Igneel gave her a nod in thanks and moved away towards the others, as Zeref, about to make his way towards the celestial mage, was stopped by a large paw cutting off his path, lifting his head, it was to find the earth Dragon once more staring at him blankly._

" _Yes?"_

 _His inquiry was followed by a look of what could only be called, pained reluctance, coming from the ancient creature, as though the next words were physically going to cause him harm, before eventually the need to voice his request won out and the dark wizard was amused to find him groaning petulantly as he waited calmly until the small - almost toddler-like tantrum was over, and he turned his gaze back to the human._

" _If you are inclined… there is something which I would like to discuss with you." Zeref cocked his head, intrigued by what the highly misanthropic Dragon would want to talk to him about, but nevertheless nodded cordially. "Of course," before following on as Volos turned and drifted a little away from the group, clearly wishing their conversation to be private, the black wizard gave a brief glance to Anna, the woman giving him a small nod and turned back to the gate leaving him to catch up to the waiting Dragon._

* * *

" _It's time."_

 _After having talked with the wizard and revealing the nature of just why he desired to speak with him alone, predictably the human was surprised and after seeming momentarily at a loss for words, eventually regained his bearings, and he was pleased to have been able to get a promise out of him before the commencement finally began and it was imperative the Dragons begin their own ritual. Another facet to the plan Igneel had so helpfully left until the very last minute to reveal, was the use of the Dragon sealing technique, a tactic that would serve in triplicate, to not only help repair their wounded bodies, give them cover until the time was right for fighting Acnologia, but the last part which he found by far the most interesting – and disturbing, was the for the creation of Antibodies. Listening to the fire king explain, it came as a great shock to discover the purpose of such antigens, and why it was the children would need them at all._

" _Turning into Dragons?" Watching Igneel nod, his expression implied he too was deeply surprised and more than a little uneased by the notion. "Just how did you gather such… detailed information, might I ask?" Because Volos was sure there had never been such a thing before, couldn't help catch the impassiveness emanating from the man at his side. The complete lack of reaction to such unnatural news struck him as suspicious, and recalling Igneel saying his friend had done some research on the issue; had to wonder what research he had undertaken to come away with such findings, as his mistrust flickered Zeref met his dubious stare with a polite smile, his cool gaze rather intrusive for a human but before he could give voice to any qualms about it, the dial for the gate flared into life._

" _Come, let's not delay any further." With a grumble both Dragons moved to join the rest, Ignoring Grandeeny's smile as he stood next to her Volos gazed down at Erza, studying the little child he had been looking after for these some years, felt a sense of sorrow run through him at the deception he would now have to play, knowing this was the second time she would be losing a parent, even if it was only temporary, she would still see it as abandonment and he just hoped this didn't take from the carefree personality he had come to appreciate, as one by one each placed a talon against the youngsters chest's._

" _Wizard."_

 _Zeref turned, knowing it was addressed to him, he met the green Dragon's stare once again. "Does this Lady Irene have a last name?" Having been expecting another hinted remark to their last conversation, the question threw him slightly, and thought back to his chats with the former Queen, gave a slow nod._

" _Belserion." Rolling the word over his tongue, the earth king bobbed his head, gaze cutting back to the sleeping girl at his paws, "Erza Belserion… sounds fitting." The raven-haired mage smiled agreeably, "Indeed." Having been keeping track of the eclipses movements, Anna hurried towards the gate, determination etched into her face, with Zeref taking a few steps to the side eyes never leaving the Dragons as they gathered what was left of their magic, the scholar in him ecstatic at witnessing yet another unprecedented practise with his own eyes, and mourning the fact he had nothing to write it down with, as finally the eclipse aligned high overhead. Moon overlapping the sun, a shadow was cast across the land that made seeing harder, but he persevered, resolved to not miss a second, the black wizard watched as the duel auras of both celestial bodies sweeping across the atmosphere, rushed through his body, fuelling his blood with the energy that only came from such pure and untouched primal magic, kept a fleeting eye on the gate, ready to lend aid should Anna need it, but his focus was primarily on the scene playing out before him._

 _Upon beginning the ritual and having carefully been forging a link between the children's bodies and their own, the Dragons slowly felt the effects taking hold, as they harnessed the power of the heavens to give them strength. Having had their souls taken, the technique had to be altered to accommodate their current situations, an alchemical spell provided by Zeref, meant that using the extra boost in power, they could turn their physical bodies into pure magical particles, compressing the mass into a tangible form able to enter the children's bodies, to lay dormant until the time was right they could safely emerge. Whilst this applied to the five that had been affected, to the one who still held both a body and soul intact, his method would remain the same as always, but this itself wasn't without risk and lifting his head, caught the stare of the dark mage, their eyes connecting, with the silent reminder to uphold the oath made, passing between them as all around, magic swelled;_ _with the eclipse hitting its zenith and having_ _reached the climax of their rituals, one by one each Dragon slowly began to fade. Assimilating_ _with the bodies of their chosen host, the remnants of their magic and essence of their damaged spirits sealed inside the sleeping children. All except one, who's now empty body fell to the ground in a stasis, there to remain until his soul could be eventually reunited, Zeref studied the children lying motionless,_ _none having seemed to be affected by the drastic infusion, slowly turned towards the gate which now stood open; its blinding light bathing the darkened clearing and smiled. Anna truly was an exemplary celestial mage, and he was ever so glad she had readily accepted his invitation to help._

" _Your work is once again without equal my dear," he smirked at the blush that dotted her cheeks in regards to the praise._ _"It certainly was a challenge, but one I found myself relishing nonetheless," her eyes drifting to where the children lay, narrowed with confusion at the sight of the comatose Dragon before her gaze flickered back to him quizzically._

" _Different variant of Soul technique." Was all he said, and she slowly gave a nod, it wasn't as if she was well versed in such things anyhow so focused on the main agenda, as Zeref's hand twisted and six humanoid golems rose up from the ground below. Instructing the lifeless statues to carry the children through, and seeing they were all safely tucked to_ _inanimate chests, looked back to the woman who was readying for her own departure. Another role she had taken on, was_ _guardian of the small group;_ _overseeing their care,_ _raising and guiding them until they were ready, having_ _had the most experience with children, she was the perfect candidate and he couldn't have put his trust in any other, as he waited patiently before she redirected her attention back to him._

" _I want to thank you, for everything that you have done this day." She shook her head, a modest smile gracing her fair features. "We all have our parts to play, and shall keep on playing until this fiend is gone for good."_

 _That they did. A feeling of gratitude swept over him at the dedication she was showing into making sure this succeeded, decided that it was the time to leave. The omnipresent curse now intertwined with his soul flared slightly in response to the positivity that sat currently inside his chest, warning him of the dreadful consequence that was to follow should he continue to feel this moment of cheerfulness, and so with one final glance towards his sleeping brothers way; the tiny pinkette snoozing peacefully, a melancholic smile ghosted his lips before stepping back and letting her resume her task. Returning his smile, for once she emerged in whatever timeframe, their partnership at this stage of the_ _collaboration would come to an end, steeled herself for the uncertainty that was to come, feeling a small amount of sorrow at leaving her home, but knew this was the only way, didn't look back as she turned and strode towards a literal new future,_ _the children and Golems following along in her wake, the black wizard watched as they entered the gate; one by one each fading into the time stream until none remained, and with the passing of the eclipse, the magic keeping the gate open dissipated as slowly the door started to close, shutting with a resounding finality that brought about the end to that phase of the plan._

 _He contemplated the gate a moment longer, countless visions of different futures, yet all ending on the same path swam across his mind like a projection, felt a tug at his lips, and despite the insidious power ready to strike, he couldn't stop the shoots of excitement_ _he seldom ever felt, now springing forth_ _at having something to look forward to, blossoming_ _inside his cold chest, the long-ago lost hope, injecting new life into his darkened heart, almost feeling it skip a beat and chuckled before turning away._

" _We'll meet again Natsu. And what a joyous reunion it shall be."_

 _Before his eyes cut to the newest challenge left to him. The Dragon now lying in what could be called a suspended state of sleep, sat as a reminder that his night was not yet over; recalling the promise made and not one to ever go back on a word, cursed such chivalries as they could be rather bothersome sometimes - especially when he was feeling tired, so with a further_ _immobilization spell to stop the body from the being affected by the outside influence of time, created further Golems to carry the massive bulk as he walked in search of a place to wait until better conditions in which he could carry out his task, could be met. Where the Dragon wished to be placed was quite a journey, but it had been some time since he was last on the road and he feeling was rather ready for a new adventure._

* * *

 _ **X777 – Crocus **_

_What on earth had happened?_

 _Sitting on a bench within the Kingdom's capital, the out of time celestial mage despaired. Having finally emerged from the gate to greet her descendent_ _who had heeded the call, was informed of the year and to her amazement, they had travelled four hundred years; a small bubble of laughter escaped her at the sheer awe of such monumental magic having succeeded, but she did not doubt the brilliant young man for a moment, and quickly looked about for_ _the children, only for that joy to plunge rapidly into horror when an accomplice to her descendant- to Layla, gravelly broke the news that something_ _had occurred upon the doors opening and to her abject dismay, was told they had scattered to parts unknown. Of course he had no idea if they were children, just_ _spoke of smalls balls of glowing light that had been sent hurtling outwards,_ _leaving her cold with shock and worry, she knew she had to go find them. It_ _would be disastrous_ _for all if she screwed this up now, and so with a little time spent talking to the sweet woman who had helped, began her mission immediately. She would forever be indebted to the younger woman for all that she had done, not just for finally completing the ages long task, or giving her the financial means to help her search, it_ _was with an extremely heavy heart that she left that evening, knowing the weight of the sacrifice Layla had put forth in order to see them through. A life for a life, and without a complete set of zodiac keys, that's exactly_ _what she had used, knowledge that would haunt her forevermore;_ _the only thing she had asked, was that Anna stayed safe during her task, a gesture that meant so much to her already, it truly lifted her heart to know she had such wonderful people to call family, and promised readily, not wanting to leave but having no choice. So_ _bidding them both goodbye, with the paramount instruction to the newly introduced king, to destroy the gate as quickly as possible,_ _finally started_ _her journey. Exiting the city quietly and without delay, hoped with everything she had, this_ _egregious setback wouldn't have the resounding negative impacts, she feared, would befall the young ones, when they woke to realize that nobody would be there when they did._

* * *

 _Waking up to a headache was not something she enjoyed, waking up to the feeling that a herd of deer had trampled on her in sleep made for a very grouchy girl, as Erza slowly pushed herself up, scowling at the injustice to her already terrible start, cast a sullen glance around,_ _face scrunching in confusion when she spied a wooden pole protruding from the ground a few metres away, and upon reading what was written on the plank of wood, found her mood wasn't getting any better when the unfamiliar name failed to register, so decided to go look for her dad. He'd have the answer as to whereabouts they were, so went off in search of him, looking all around only to return sometime later, having failed in her endeavour._ _But this didn't concern her, as he had been gone longer than this before and so chose not to think on it too much, went exploring as a way to pass the time until he came back. The second day, and still no sign of his large, scaly body anywhere, did she start to worry. Having explored all around, grew pretty confident that wherever it was he had brought them, wasn't anywhere close to home, and that bothered her slightly because as much as she enjoyed new places, she was also missing the comfort and familiarity of their secluded little home, but with no clue as to where he had gone, she didn't have any way of getting back, and for the first time in a long while, the stirrings of distress began to churn in her gut. But still, she remained optimistic he would soon show, with both_ _an explanation and apology as to why he took so long, knew she had to trust him so_ _pushed the horrible feeling down and went looking for food as a way to distract herself from the constant worries; wondering if maybe she should find him something to,_ _in case he returned and she only had enough for one, she didn't want him coming back hungry... or stealing whatever she had found._ _By the forth day, she didn't know what to think anymore. He had never been gone for this long, and the panic and fear that had steadily been building, had now overwhelmed her once confident thoughts, taking her brain hostage and flooding it with unbearable images that left her in tears_ _and she began her searching again, more desperate than before in the frantic hopes that he would show himself. Even if this was some horrid joke, she'd take it over the deepening emptiness that left her feeling more devoid of the warmth she always felt when he was around,_ _his_ _continuous absence was scaring her and she had no idea what to do, except to keep on looking, her body acting by itself as she searched on and on._

 _By the seventh day, -_ _a full week after he had vanished, did she give up. Having exhausted herself crying and left alone with nothing but the fear and constant worrying, those thoughts slowly gave way to resentment._ _Standing in the middle of the new forest she had already become familiar with, the promise he made to always be there now in metaphorical tatters at her feet, she used the betrayal of which to fuel the new feelings of anger and desertion that had burrowed deep into her bones, heating her blood with fury that she no longer cared if he ever came back. He had always been a selfish creature anyway, this just proved it and so retreating further into the forest in which she had been left, the resolve to live a life in which he no longer existed, strengthened with each step,_ _the drive to make him regret lying to her, paving the new path towards a cold and bitter future._


End file.
